


The Tales of Beginnings

by baileek313



Series: MRCY [1]
Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game), Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Nameless: The one thing you must recall, RWBY
Genre: art is included because i'm extra, characters will be updated as the story goes on, i couldn't figure out a way to work around that, mc has a name here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileek313/pseuds/baileek313
Summary: Minji is a starry-eyed girl who dreams of heroics and fantasy. Zen is a master swordsman who carries with him a large burden. Seven is a mysterious hacker with an equally mysterious past. Yoosung... yeah, no one knows how he got here. Together, the four make up team MRCY. They attend Beacon Academy in hopes of one day becoming the world's guardians. But first... they need to figure out how to co-exist and trust one another. Will that come n the form of a shadow looming overhead?





	1. Starlight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a crossover between Cheritz's games (because there aren't enough for me to make it a complete MM au), all within an RWBY AU. As I said in the tags, there will be fake screenshots involved. Mostly for character introductions, scene changes and what not. I will try not to include them in fight scenes because that will break the action.

_ Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. _

_ Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm — set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. _

_ However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". _

_ Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. _

_ So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed… there will be no victory in strength. _

* * *

_ But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul. _

* * *

She hid away in the corner of the store, humming quietly to herself. The song was playing through the headphones on her ears.

_ They see you as small and helpless… _

A tap came from her shoulders. The girl turned; the white hood she was wearing fell off in the process. Standing behind her was a man. He motioned for her to lower her headphones. The girl did so as requested.

_ They see you as just a child… _

“Yes?” said the girl, pushing her long, light brown bangs out of her face. She glanced down at the sword the man was holding.

_ Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild! _

“I said put your hands in the air!” said the man with a trace of impatience. “Now!” She blinked.

_ Prepare for your greatest moments. _

“Are you… robbing me?”

_ Prepare for your finest hour. _

“Yes!”

_ This dream that you’ve always dreamed is suddenly about to flower! _

“Oh…” A wicked grin grew on the girl’s face. She chuckled.

_ We are lightning, straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder! _

The men at the front counter of the store all turned their heads when the girl forced the man attempting to rob her through the front window.

_ This’ll be the day we've waited for! _

The girl stood up, brushing shards of glass off of her skirt.

_ This’ll be the day we open up the door. _

She could hear the click of guns from behind. Calmly, she carefully removed the secret that was attached to her belt. She got up off of the street, holding her rifle in her hands.

_ I don’t want to hear your absolution. Hope you’re ready for a revolution! _

With a simple flick of a switch, the rifle extended out. The top portion unfolded into a curved blade within the blink of an eye.

_ Welcome to a world of new solution! Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. _

The girl drove her newly transformed scythe into the ground.

_ _

_ In time your heart will open minds, your story will be told. And victory is in a simple soul! _

The girl turned off her headphones, cutting off the song and putting them away. She stared at the men with a cheeky grin. She was waiting for them to come and get her. 

The men were roughly pushed aside. Out stepped who the girl suspected was the thieves’ leader. He had white hair with light pink tips and mint-colored eyes. A black mask covered the lower half of his face, and a dark fedora was over his hair. He didn't look that much older than her.

“Okay…” said the man whom the girl suspected was the leader of the thieves. “Get her!”

The henchman ran out of the shop. It wasn’t what the girl had been expecting that night, but nothing was really planned, especially exciting things like this. 

The girl used her scythe to give her momentum before kicking one of the oncoming criminals in the face. She pulled her scythe out of the ground, firing off a single round from the still active gun portion to attack another one. She fired again before whipping around and slamming the non-bladed end of her scythe over the head of another attacker. The whizzing of bullets fell upon her ears. Within the blink of an eye, she disappeared from the gunman’s view. Before the stunned thieves could react, the girl appeared behind them. She was close enough to knock the gunmen into the air. And that was exactly what she did. 

One of the robbers rolled and landed at their leader’s feet.

“You were worth every cent, truly, you were,” said the leader before kicking the man out of his way. He pulled out the sword that hung to his belt. His attention fell upon the girl. Her grip tightened on her scythe. “Well, princess, I think we can all say it’s been an eventful evening. As much as I’d love to stick around…” The man smirked. “I’m afraid this is where we part ways.”

Instead of charging at her with his blade, like expected, the man fired off what the girl had just thought was the scabbard. Apparently it was also a gun. 

He fired upon her. The girl didn’t have a chance to react. The blast forced her back, sending her crashing on the ground. The blow kicked up a cloud of dust. When the dust had settled, the girl hastily got back on her feet. The man who attacked her had vanished from sight.

The girl quickly looked around in all of directions. She spotted the leader of the thieves fleeing up a fire escape. She set off after him.

By the time the girl caught up the him, he was already on the edge of the rooftop.

“Hey!” she shouted, making the thief stop and face her.

“Persistent little…” The man was cut off by a ship rising up behind him. The wind picked up, making the girl’s cloak wrap around her body and her long hair whip her face. A hatch on the ship opened up. The man jumped inside. He turned, holding up one of his lifted Dust gems. “End of the line, princess!”

He threw the gem at her feet. There was a gunshot. The blast hit the gem, creating a huge explosion from the concentrated Dust. The girl shut her eyes, knowing there was no way of escaping the blast, but the attack never hit her.

She carefully opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a beautiful brunette woman. A barrier was erected between them and the clearing smoke. She looked on as the woman waved the riding crop she was carrying. Several magenta streaks stuck at the craft, sending it shaking. The leader of the thieves darted inside of the carrier. A woman, hidden by the shadows, took his place.

The girl’s rescuer sent another magenta blast, only this time aiming above the ship. Dark clouds formed over it. With a flick of her tool, shards of glass-like hail struck the jet, digging deep into its metal.

The woman on the ship set her own burst of fiery energy at the savior. The attack was easily blocked by the brunette. The floor underneath her began to glow. An explosion erupted. The woman backflipped out of the way to avoid injury.

The brunette waved her weapon again, gathering up all of the debris in her magenta glow. The debris swirled around, gathering into a jagged javelin in the air. She threw the lance at the craft. The other woman shattered it with ease. However, the attack was persistent. It quickly reformed before striking the side. The debris shards separated, splitting into separate arrows before attacking the ship once more. 

The fiery woman in the ship summoned several glowing rings to surround her. They expanded outwards, once and for all destroying the shards.

The girl with the scythe blinked as she watched the spectacle. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance. She flicked the switch on her scythe, turning it back to rifle form. She joined her rescuer in the assault, firing several rounds at the attacking woman. Each shot was blocked.

The girl could barely make out a sneer on the shadow woman's face. She fired off her own heat-based attacks at the two on the rooftop.

The girl was thrown to the ground by an invisible force, and the brunette jumped out of the way. The girl got to her feet. She prepared to fire again, but the ship was already flying away. It was far out of firing range. She sighed. 

The brunette woman approached her. The girl felt her throat tighten as she deactivated the weapon and attached it back onto her belt

“You… you’re a Huntress…” said the girl, eyes sparkling. “That was so amazing!”

* * *

 

The girl fiddled with the edges of her cloak. Meeting a Huntress did not go as well as she had expected. The protectors of the world were her heroes, and now she was being reprimanded by one in the interrogation rooms of the police station. It didn’t help that they took her weapon away until her guardian came to get it and her. Holding onto it was always a source of comfort. Oh well, at least she still had her cloak.

“I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady,” said the Huntress. “You put yourself and others in great danger.”

“But they started it!” the girl argued, slamming her hands down on the table. The woman shot a glare at her.

“If it were up to me, you’d be sent home with a pat of the back…” The girl put on a smile. “And a slap on the wrist.” The Huntress struck her crop against the table that stood between her and the young girl. The girl jumped back, almost falling out of her chair. The woman sighed. “But… there’s someone here who would like to meet you.” The girl raised an eyebrow. 

The Huntress stepped to the side. Out of the darkness stepped a man with tealish-white hair tied back into a ponytail. His long coat trailed the ground. In one hand he held a cane and in the other, a plate of cookies. The girl could feel the emptiness in her stomach. She was meant to go get the Dust rounds from the store, catch the ferry, and then go home just in time for dinner. That didn’t go as planned.

“Minji Chung…” said the man as he approached the table. The girl fiddled with the ties of her cloak. She could feel her heart pounding. Why did he want to meet her? And how the heck did he know her name? 

The man leaned forward. He placed his items on the table before leaning against it himself. Without warning, the man reached out to the girl. Minji leaned back to get away the touch, but it was unavoidable. She froze as the man in front of her pushed back her long bangs out of her face to get a clearer view of her features. 

“You… Your eyes.” Minji blinked as he spoke. He was too close for comfort. “Do you know they shimmer in the light?” 

“I-I… Uh…”

“You have stars in your eyes.”

“I… um…”

“So!” The man pulled back, allowing Minji’s bangs fell back into her face. The Huntress held up her activated holographic tablet, her Scroll. The Scroll was playing video footage caught by security cameras of Minji’s fight. “Where did you learn how to do this?

“Um… S-Signal Academy,” Minji stuttered.

“They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?” She didn’t think her beloved weapon was all that dangerous.

“Well… it was one teacher in particular.”

“I see…” The man put down the plate in front of Minji. She glanced up at him before hesitantly taking one of the cookies off of it. She took a bite. With no denial from either of the adults, the girl happily began nibbling away on the treat. “It’s just that I’ve only seen on other scythe wielder of that skill before. A rather uptight young man if I recall.” Minji responded with something that was muffled by the cookie in her mouth. Seeing the confusion from the two in front of her, she quickly swallowed.

“Sorry,” she said, speaking more clearly. “That’s probably my older brother. He is, well he  _ was _ a teacher at Signal. I was complete trash before he took me under his wing! And now I can kick butt without breaking a sweat!”

“So I’ve noticed.” The man leaned his cane up against the table as he sat down opposite Minji. “And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?”

“Well…” Minji gripped the dark fabric of her skirt. She looked up at the man sitting before her. “I want to become a Huntress.”

“You want to slay monsters?”

“Yeah!” Minji said with a nod. “I only have two more years of training left at Signal. Then I’m going to apply to Beacon Academy. You see, my brother went there and he’s a Huntsman, and now I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. We were always taught us to help others, so I thought, ‘hey, I might as well make a career out of it’!” She giggled, growing more and more excited as she went on. “I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, just…  _ gah-ha _ , you know?!” She stared at the adults before her with an enthusiastic smile on her face. They stared back.

“Do you know who I am?” asked the man. Minji nodded.

“Of course. You’re Professor Wizard. You’re the headmaster of Beacon.” Wizard gave her a warm smile.

“Hello.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You want to come to my school?”

“More than anything.” Wizard exchanged glances with the Huntress beside him. She only shrugged. The smile was still on Wizard’s face as he turned back to Minji.

“Well, okay.”

Minji lit up like a thousand stars.

* * *

The airship was abuzz with chatter. Minji had escaped to a quiet corner. Her own Scroll, a smaller, more compact version, was activated and pressed to her ear. She could still hear the conversations around her. However, Minji was more focused on the violent sounds of growls and slashing on the other end of her call.

“I can’t believe my baby sister is going to Beacon,” said the person Minji was talking with. Her brother had been out on a mission; he hadn’t been able to see her off. This was the next best thing. “This is great.”

“Please stop,” Minji whined, her face a deep red. She was glad that no one could hear the other end of the line. This kind of familial treatment wouldn’t stop any time soon.

“Believe it or not, I am proud of you. I’m sure that Mother and Father would be, too.” Minji could picture the proud looks her parents would have on their faces if they could see her now.

“If they were still here,” Minji pointed out. “Anyway, it really was nothing.” She briefly pulled away her Scroll at the succession of a few gunshots.

“What do you mean? You took down several highly-trained members of a crime organization and chased down a master criminal. You almost caught him, too. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you’re the… the what is it… the bee’s knees?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be the bee’s knees! I don’t want to be any kind of knees!” Minji fussed with the end of her sweater. “I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees.”

“What’s with you?” There was a effort-filled grunt on the other end. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Of course I’m excited. It’s just…” Minji sighed, leaning up against the ledge of a window beside her. “I got moved ahead two years. I really don’t want people to think that I’m special or anything.”

“But you are special.” There was a loud growl followed by a roar. Minji cringed a bit. Her brother usually put himself in danger on his missions, and it still wasn’t something he was used to. “Okay, I gotta go. Talk to you later.” 

There was a shout, followed by the beep of the call cutting off. Minji sighed, closing her Scroll. Her attention fell upon the holographic screen tuned into a local news station. Her eyes went wide at the report. The mugshot of the criminal boss she had fought against was plastered on the screen.

“ _ According to eyewitness testimony, the robbery was foiled by a mysterious vigilante whom police has stated wishes to remain anonymous,”  _ said the news anchor. Minji sighed in relief. Normal knees. “ _ The attempt was led by notorious criminal whose identity remains unknown and continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa. _ ” The image on the screen changed to that of a younger woman.

“ _ Thank you, Cyril. In other news, Saturday’s Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted _ — _ ” _

The news screen flickered and died. Instead, a new hologram took its place. Minji recognized it. It was a projection of the Huntress she had met a few nights before.

“ _ Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Heejung Kim, _ ” said the hologram. She was much merrier than Minji knew her to be. “ _ You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold that. You all have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it’s our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world. _ ” The hologram flickered out. Minji sighed, looking out the window.

Down below was the city of Vale. Beyond that, Minji could spot a small island. If she could squint, she could make out a tiny house surrounded by trees. Her home.

“I guess home isn’t too far away after all…” she muttered to herself, fingers tracing the glass. Minji’s train of thought was broken at the sound of one of her future classmates groaning. She caught the sight of blonde hair bolting through the crowd, making a beeline for the bathroom. She chuckled quietly to herself. “Well… the view’s not for everyone.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Minji could see it: the tall towers of Beacon Academy. It was almost like a fairy tale castle in her eyes.

“I wonder who I’m gonna meet!” she said to herself, gripping the ends of her skirt in excitement. “I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy…”


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her first day at Beacon Academy, Minji manages to get off to a bad start with one of her classmates. On the other hand, not everyone is a stuck up jerk when she meets her first, real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like most chapters for this fic, this one is relatively short. And full on character introductions. Hold on to your hats, folks! Time to meet nearly the rest of the cast! (There are three more characters to go after this one.)

_ Your world needs a great defender, your world’s in the way of harm... _

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she stepped out of the airship. There it was. Before Minji stood Beacon Academy; its tall towers loomed high above everyone. She could barely believe it. Being here felt like a dream to her.

Minji was rudely awakened from said dream as the rest of the students filed out of the ship, bumping her and almost knocking her over. Minji stumbled as she tried to keep pace. The student body bustled around her. She gripped the hem of her sweater. Everyone was so much bigger than she was. It made her body curl up and want to die. The group was too quick for Minji to keep up. She could barely see what was going on.

“Look out!” Unfortunately, that warning came a few seconds too late. Minji felt herself struck with something, the collision sending her backwards into a cart full of luggage. Suitcases were sent flying. Minji could feel her world spinning, and a bruise forming on her forehead.

“What do you think you’re doing?” snapped a condescending voice. Minji blinked a few times before being harshly pulled to her feet. Amber eyes met with cold, calculating grey. The young man standing before her had messy black hair, and was dressed head to toe in varying shades of purple and darker colors.

“I… Uh…” Minji blinked. “S-Sorry.”

“Do you have any idea of the damage you caused?” Minji grabbed onto her hood as the man continued to reprimand her. He picked up one of the suitcases that had fallen. It had come open from the crash. Inside, Minji could see vials filled of different colors of Dust. "This is Dust — mined and purified from Atlas!"

"Uhh..."

“What are you? Brain-dead?” He pulled out a vial of red Dust. The case snap shut in his hands. “Dust! Fire, water, lightning. Energy!” Every words was punctuated with a shake of the bottle. Minji guessed that the lid had come loose because Dust was starting to escape from it. It went straight into her face.

“I…” Minji said before coughing from the Dust, “I know…”

“Are you even listening to me?” said the man. “Is any of this actually sinking in?” More and more Dust fell in Minji’s face. This time, it went up her nose. She sneezed.

Her sneeze inadvertently caused the activation of the Dust. There was a minor explosion that erupted between the two, sending Minji hurtling backwards and on the cobblestone path. She propped herself up on her elbows. Minji went pale. The person standing in front of her was wide-eyed in stunned silence, coated in the soot from the explosion. His shock quickly turned back at anger.

“This is exactly what I was talking about,” said the man. Minji found how calm his tone was to be more terrifying than an angry one.

“I’m really,  _ really _ sorry,” said Minji as she got to her feet. He dusted himself off.

“You completely  _ dolt _ . What are you even doing here?” His gaze pierced her. “Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?”

“Well…” It was true, she couldn’t deny it. “I…  um…”

“This isn’t your ordinary school. We’re here to fight Grimm. So… just… watch where you’re going.” He opened his case before replacing the bottle of Dust inside and quicky slamming it shut. Minji blinked. She snapped out of the trance she was in.

“Hey, I said I was sorry,” she said, keeping a tight hold on her sweater’s end. “There’s no need to be so… so rude,  _ your majesty _ .” The man opened his mouth to say something else. Minji was glad that she had heard another voice come to her aid.

“It’s heir actually.” Minji turned her head to the newcomer. He had a black hood over vividly colored red hair, and yellow and black striped glasses over golden eyes. 

“Jumin Han,” continued the newcomer, picking up one of the cases off of the ground. “Heir to the C&R International Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy in the world.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s a company that’s infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business practices.” Minji couldn’t help but giggle at Jumin’s anger.

"What— How dare you— The nerve of…” In the end, Jumin just snatched the case away from him. He walked off, muttering something about first years as he went.

“I’ll make it up to you!” Minji called to him. She sighed when he didn’t answer back. She turned to her savior. “So, what’s…” The boy was already walking away. Minji sighed again, dropping onto her knees. “Welcome to Beacon…” It had been less than a few minutes and she already wanted to go home.

The sight of a hand in front of her face made Minji blink. She looked up. Standing before her was a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes. There was a gentle demeanor about him. He looked oddly familiar.

“Hey…” said the boy. “I’m Yoosung.” Minji hesitated. She grabbed his hand.

“Minji,” she replied. Yoosung pulled her to her feet. It clicked inside Minji’s head. She knew where she had seen him. “Aren’t you the Vomit Boy from the ship?” she said as both she and Yoosung began walking down the path together.

“Whoa, hey,” said Yoosung. “Motion sickness is a bigger problem than you think it would be!” Minji snickered, hiding it behind her hand. She started to relax.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Minji said in between her laugh. “Vomit Boy was the first thing to come to mind.”

“Well, the name is Yoosung Kim!” said Yoosung proudly. “Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue— ladies love it!"

“Do they?” Minji asked, a bit skeptical.

“They will… eventually. My mom always said… nevermind.” Minji giggled. Their conversation fell quiet. Minji, unnerved by the silence, grabbed the ends of her sweater. There had to be something to break it. Wait… 

“So… I got Mystic Rose!” she said. Minji pulled her weapon off. Yoosung blinked at her.

“Mystic… Rose?” he repeated. Minji nodded.

“It’s this thing! Watch.” Both of them came to a stop in the courtyard. Proudly, Minji flipped the switch on the gun. It quickly shifted into the more favorable scythe form. Yoosung took a step back. The weapon was larger than its wielder by almost two feet.

“Whoa!” said Yoosung, practically in a amazement. “Is that a scythe?”

“It’s also a customizable semi-automatic, high-caliber sniper rifle!”

“A—wha...?" Minji cocked her gun with a satisfied grin on her face.

“It’s also a gun.”

“Oh.”

“So… uh…” Minji flicked the switch again, allowing the scythe to retract into its compact, carrying form. “What do you got?” Yoosung stared at her for a moment.

“Oh. I uh… Viridi Lacrimae… It's uh… It's this sword.” Yoosung pulled out the sword that hung at his side. Minji looked at it with a sparkle in her eyes. “Oh. And it's this shield too! Kind of a two-in-one thing.” Yoosung plucked his scabbard off of his waist. In a flash, the scabbard expanded into a full-blown shield.

“So…” Minji ran a finger over the metal of the shield. “What does it do?

“The shield gets smaller…”  Yoosung attempted to shrink down the shield again. However, the shield refused to cooperate. It popped open and closed several times before Yoosung managed to get a firm hold on it and keep it in scabbard form. “When I get tired of carry it, I can just put it away…” Yoosung slid the sword back into the scabbard before reattaching it to his belt.

“But uh… doesn’t it weight the same?”

“Yeah, it does,” said Yoosung, dejectedly.

“Well…” Minji said with a giggle. She was starting to feel more comfortable, especially having someone by her side now. Possibly a friend? “I guess I did go overboard when designing it… I’m kind of a dork when it comes to weapons so…” She could still hear her brother’s denial-filled statements on her design before actually helping her craft it. Well, his own weapon was over the top in its own right. He was in no place to say what he did.

“Wait— you made that?!" Minji nodded as she clipped it back onto her belt.

“Of course. All of the students at Signal forge their own weapons.” Minji blinked. “Didn’t you make yours?”

“No. It’s a… Well, it’s a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war.”

“Sounds more like a family heirloom to me.” Minji noticed the miserable look on Yoosung’s face. “Well…. I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.”

“Yeah…” Yoosung said with a slightly nervous laugh. “The classics.” Minji put her hands behind her back. There had to be something to keep the conversation going. Well… there was one thing she was wondering about.

“So… Yoosung,” said Minji, drawing his attention back to her. “Why did you help me out back there? In the courtyard?” The pair started walking forward again.

“Eh, why not?” Yoosung said with a shrug. “My mom always says that ‘strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet’!”

“Hmm… So… we’re friends?”

“I guess so. Right?”

“O-Of course!” One friend. That was enough to make Minji completely relax. She looked around. They had been following the flow of traffic the entire time. “So… uh… where are we going?”

“I don’t know. I was just following you.” Minji and Yoosung didn’t really know where they were going. “Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court or some recognizable landmark?” Minji laughed again. “Is, uh… Is that a no?”

“That’s a no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapon Facts of the Day:
> 
> \- Mystic Rose is the only weapon that doesn't have a clever name to it. Both in this canon and in reality, it was given to the sniper-scythe on the fly. I literally it just Crescent Rose and Mystic Messenger smashed together.
> 
> \- The name of Yoosung's weapon, Viridi Lacrimae, has a depressing meaning. It roughly translates from Latin to mean "Green Tears". Bet you five bucks you can guess why that is the name of his weapon.


	3. One Friend, One Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Minji despairs over her mess of a first day, Yoosung tries to help her feel better by formally introducing her to a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is a relatively short chapter. Most of the chapters for this fic will be sin I'm following the RWBY episode/chapter order. (sorta, it kinda deviates off at the final chapter for continuity reasons.)

_ You want a romantic life, a fairy tale that's full of charm… _

Yoosung and Minji followed on with the flow of traffic. The other students had given them silent directions to a giant room, filled to the brim with people. In the center was a round stage.

“So…” said Yoosung, continuing their outside conversation. “How has your first day been so far?”

“You mean from before you found me?” Minji asked. When her response was a nod, she sighed. “I exploded.”

“Yikes. Meltdown already? I thought it would take a least a week for something like that to happen.”

“No. Yoosung, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire, and I think some ice… How did you not notice?”

“I was… occupied. Anyway, are you being sarcastic? No one really explodes.”

“I wish!” Minji said, pushing back her bangs. “I tripped over some crabby guy’s luggage and then he yelled at me and then I sneeze and then I exploded and then he yelled at me again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted him to stop yelling at me!” Minji took a breath before continuing. “And… And…” Minji didn’t noticed the purple aura behind her.

“You!” She froze for a split second. She knew that voice.

“Oh Gods, it’s happening again!” Minji said, jumping back into Yoosung.

“You’re lucky we weren’t blown off of the side of the cliff,” said a stern Jumin. Yoosung’s eyes widened.

“Oh my gods, you really exploded,” he said to her.

“It was an accident!” Minji protested before turning to Jumin. “It was an accident!” Jumin held out something to her. Minji stared at it. It was a pamphlet, with the title"DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" printed on the front. “What's this?”

“You really want to start making things up to me?” said Jumin. Oh, so he did hear her earlier. Minji nodded.

“Absolutely,” she said, taking the item.

“Read that and don’t ever speak to me again.” Minji felt her mood drop. Someone called Jumin from the other side of the room. He left, but not before giving Minji a glare and disappearing into the crowd. Minji sighed, stuffing the pamphlet away. There was the sound of microphone feedback that interrupted any chance of continuing her talk with Yoosung.

The students’ attention fell on the stage. Standing up there were two figures Minji knew: Professor Wizard and Heejung Kim. Wizard tapped the microphone in front of him to stop the noise.

“I’ll… keep this brief,” said Wizard as he exchanged a glance with the woman beside him. “You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your skills and acquire new ones. When you have finished, you all plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. However, as I look among you, all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction.” Whispers erupted from the students. Still, Professor Wizard continued. “You all assume that knowledge will free you from this. Your time at this school will prove otherwise. It is up to you to take the first step at becoming a true guardian of peace.” The man left the stage, with Heejung taking his place.

“All first years will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, initiation begins. Upperclassmen will sleep their dorms. All upperclassmen interested in supervising initiation tomorrow, please see me to sign up. Curfew is at 8:00 sharp. You are all dismissed.” Minji stuck with Yoosung as they left the auditorium.

“Is it just me or did that guy up there seem kind of…” he said, giving a glance back at the building. “He seemed kinda off.” Minji nodded.

“No, I agree,” she said. “It’s almost like he wasn’t even there.”

* * *

Darkness had crept up on Beacon faster than expected. Soon all the first year students were tucked up in the ballroom, dressed in their pajamas and surrounded by bags and sleeping bags.

Minji sat on her own little makeshift bed. She scribbled down what had happened that day in her journal. Her steady handwriting suddenly turned into a jerky line when Yoosung, also in his pajamas, crashed down next to her.

“It's like a big slumber party!” he said excitedly. Minji erased the line Yoosung had accidentally caused. She didn’t look up.

“I don't think my brother would not approve of all of the boys, though,” she said. Yoosung peeked over her shoulder.

“What’s that?” Minji snapped her journal shut.

“My journal,” she replied. “A few friends of mine back home thought it would be a good idea. That it would help me adjust and things.”

“Adjust? You’re not used to being away from home?” Minji shook her head as she slipped her journal away.

“No, it's not that…”

“Then what do you mean?” Minji sighed.

“They thought it would help me adjust to being here. Just here, at Beacon. I got…” Minji pulled on the hem of her shirt. “I… I skipped ahead two years. I’m only fifteen.” Yoosung’s eyes went wide.

“You’re  _ what _ ?”

“Shh!” Minji whipped around, quickly silencing him. “I don’t want people to know. The only reason I’m telling you is because I trust you.” The phrase  _ normal knees _ repeated in Minji’s head. Yoosung relaxed, resting down on his knees.

“Oh… well… I think it’s kinda cute. It’s like writing to friend.” Minji pulled her pillow into her lap before holding onto it tightly.

“Great. My only friend here is a book.”

“What about me?” asked Yoosung. Minji had almost forgotten about what they had talked about earlier. “There you go. Plus one friend! That’s a hundred percent increase.”

“I’m pretty sure that Jumin Han counts as a negative friend. That’s back to zero.”

“There’s no such things as negative friends.” Yoosung was being sickeningly positive. “You just made one friend and one enemy.” That didn’t sound any better. Minji planted her face into her pillow. Yoosung put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s only been one day. Trust me. There are friends all around. Remember what I said? They’re friends you haven’t met yet.” Minji lifted up her head. The loud sound of computer keys clacking drew her attention over to a corner illuminated by a soft blue glow. In the corner was a boy with a computer open in his lap. The glow provide enough light to allow Minji to see his face.

“That boy…” she muttered. Yoosung followed her gaze.

“You know him?” he asked.

“Not really. He saw what happened this morning, but he left before I could say anything.”

“Well, now’s your chance!” Before Minji knew what was going on, Yoosung had taken her by by arm and had lifted her up off of the floor. He began to push her towards the redheaded boy.

“Wait, no! Yoosung!” Before Minji could escape, Yoosung had already brought her before the boy. He glanced up at them before returning to his computer screen, not once letting his fingers stop.

“Hello~!” said Yoosung with a bright smile as he let Minji go. “I think you two may know each other?” The boy briefly stared at Minji.

“Aren’t you that girl that exploded?” he asked. Minji felt her cheeks flare up.

“Uh…. yeah!” she said. Well, that was a great first impression. “My name is Minji. But you can call me Minnie or MC or…” She sighed, twirling a finger around her hair. “Actually, you can just call me Minji.”

“Okay.” He looked back to his screen, continuing to type away.

“Minji, what are you doing?” Yoosung whispered to the girl standing next to him.

“I don’t know. Help me!” Yoosung nodded before turning his attention to the redhead.

“So… what’s your name?” he asked. The boy didn't stop typing.

“Luciel. Most people call me Seven,” he said with a sigh.

“Well, Seven. I’m Yoosung!” There was an awkward pause. “I like your jacket.”

“Thanks.” Seven pulled his hood down further.

“It goes great with your.... pajamas!”

“Right.” Minji hid a small laugh behind her hand. It was kind of funny to watch Yoosung try to pull this kid out of his own little bubble. 

“Er… nice night, don’t you think?” asked Yoosung.

“Yes. It is lovely. Almost as lovely as what I’m working on.” Neither Yoosung or Minji took that hint. “That I will continue to do.” They still stood there. “As soon as you leave.” Yoosung sighed. Minji raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m starting to think that this guy is a lost cause.”

“What is it?” Minji asked. For the first time in their conversation, Seven stopped what he was doing. His fingers hovered over the keyboard. His eyes were focused on the girl in front of him. He blinked. “Your project. Does it have a name?”

“Well…” Seven’s eyes followed Minji as she sat down next to him. “It’s a game I’ve been working on lately… about a man with two souls. It’s based off of this book I found when I was a kid.”

“I love books.” Fond memories began to resurface. “My uncle used to read to me every night before bed: stories of heroes and monsters. It’s one of the reason I want to become a Huntress.”

“And why’s that?” said Seven, laughing a little. “Hoping you’ll live happily ever after?”

“Well, I’m hoping we all will. As a kid, I wanted to be someone who fought for what was right, and protect people who couldn’t protect themselves.”

“That’s… really ambitious.”

“That’s why we’re here, right? To make it better.” To Minji’s surprise, her reply had gotten a smile out of the boy sitting next to her. Also to her surprise, Yoosung barreled into her, knocking the girl over to the side.

“You made a friend~,” he said rather happily.

“Cut it out!” said Minji. Yoosung was heavier than he appeared. “I can’t breathe!”

“I’m not that heavy!”

“Yes, you are!” Seven hid a snicker from the pair as they continued to argue.

“Well, it’s been great to ha—” he said before being cut off by a pillow flying across the room. It hit the wall inches away from them.

“Don’t you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!” called out a voice in the dim darkness of the ballroom. Minji finally sat up, pushing Yoosung off of her.

“Guys, he’s right!” she said, her face a deep pink. “People are trying to sleep!” Seven rolled his eyes. Without another word, he shut his laptop screen. The ballroom went pitch black.


	4. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of initiation begins. Some students are worried, some are relaxed about it. Minji would just rather focus on fighting than having to meet new people.

_ Beware that the light is fading, beware as the dark returns... _

* * *

Morning was not welcomed in the dorm room of a second year team. Unfortunately for both of the men on the team, their remaining resident female was already awake. They had slept through the alarm she had set. It was time to take drastic measures.

With narrowed golden brown eyes, she tore of their sheets. Only a groan erupted from one.

“Wake up,” she said, dropping the sheets on the ends of their beds. “It’s morning.” The teal haired boy to her right silently complied. The other was Jumin Han. Getting up early was still something he was not used to.

* * *

 

The three member team was ready to go after searching through luggage for what felt like a half an hour.

“Well, that’s one thing we can cross off the list,” Jumin muttered to himself. The three began walking down the hall of their dorm, making their way towards the locker room. Assigned to supervise the first years during initiation, retrieving their weapons would their first priority.

“We've been here for twenty-four hours now and nothing bad has happened,” said the teal-haired young man walking beside Jumin. “I told you that this year would be better.”

“Some girl blew me up in the courtyard yesterday,” Jumin pointed out with narrowed eyes. The damage would not come out of his clothes any time soon.

“Aside from that. From what you said, it sounded more like an accident.” Accident… that reminded the team leader of something important he failed to mention.

“Speaking of accidents, we cannot let anything happen this year. We’re at a disadvantage compared to everyone else.” Jumin was certain that they were the only three-man team at the school.

“There is no disadvantage,” said the girl walking on his left. “You’re the perfect student, I’m an amazing fighter and V is basically a ninja at this point. I find it surprising that HVK hasn’t fallen apart yet after last semester.” Jumin pushed open the doors to the locker room open. They had to be around here somewhere.

“I thought we agreed to never mention last year again,” Jumin said as his team filed in behind him. He could feel her rolling her eyes. The three team members were quick to locate their lockers.

“V, are you sure that you can do this?” the woman asked the teal-haired man. He nodded, retrieving his shield from his locker before shutting it.

“I’m not blind yet, Jaehee,” he replied, pushing the dark sunglasses he wore further up his nose. 

“Not completely,” Jumin muttered under his breath.

“Exactly.” While his eyesight was degrading, V’s hearing was getting better. “Professor Wizard was gracious enough to let me stay after… that. I want to repay him anyway I can.”

“Either way.” Jumin secured his weapon, his trusted Kampprinsen, on his waist. “If we get seperated, we should still have some sort of signal to each other. Can anybody do an imitation of a sloth?” Jaehee rolled her eyes, pulling on her deactivated gauntlets.

“I don’t think sloths make a lot of noise,” she said. Team HVK began making their way out of the room.

“That’s why no one will suspect it.”

“Come on,” said V, already three steps ahead of his two team members. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

As team HVK passed by the latest batch of Beacon students, they caught the eye of two first years prepping at their own lockers. 

Minji looked over at Yoosung. He had frozen completely, eyes focused on the leaving team, and his eyes narrowed to slits.

“You’re staring daggers at them,” she said as she went back to putting in her locker combination. “I mean, I don’t like Jumin as much as the next person but…”

“No, not him,” said Yoosung. “The guy with him.” Minji looked back to the three. She looked at the mint-haired man.

“You know him?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Don’t like him?”

“Putting it gently, no.” Yoosung tore his eyes away and began to open his locker up. He sighed. “Anyway, you seem awfully upbeat this morning.” Minji put on a grin.

“Yep!” she said with excitement. “No more awkward small talk or ‘getting-to-know-you’ kind of stuff!” Minji opened her locker. The inactive Mystic Rose stared back at her from within. She pulled out her beloved weapon. “Today, I get to let my precious baby do the talking!” She stroked the collapsed scythe with a happy sigh.

“Well, we’re all going through initiation today,” said Yoosung with a grin. “My cousin used to say ‘If you want to grow up, you’re going to have to meet new people and learn to work together’.” Minji sighed, frustrated. 

“You sound like my brother when you say that!” She slammed her locker shut. “Okay. First of all: what exactly does meeting new people have to do with fighting? Second, I don’t need people to help me grow up! I’ll have you know that I drink milk!”

“But what about when we form teams?” Minji ran her fingers over the smooth of Mystic Rose as she clipped it onto her belt.

“Um… I don’t know…” She had forgotten about teams. She was told about them when her brother went to Beacon. Her uncle had told her about the team he had been on with her parents when he was in school. The excitement of the days before had pulled all of that from her mind.

“Maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!”

“What the—?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely—” Minji found herself cut off by a girl’s excited squeal. Both Minaj and Yoosung broke their conversation to look over at the source of the noise. Nearby was another male student, surrounded by young, first year girls. The exchanged glances with one another. Curiosity shared, they walked over to the group of gaggling girls.

They got a closer look at the boy working on his initiation prep. He had long, silver hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a startling shade of red.

“So, Zen, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?” asked one of the girls. “I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!”

“I’m not really sure…” said the boy. “I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may. It’s the best way for life to take its course.”

“Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together…”

“Well, that sounds great.”

“Great!” Yoosung put a hand on Minji’s shoulder.

“And here’s our chance for you to broaden your horizons!” he said with a grin on his face. Just like the night before, Yoosung led Minji over to the boy and his female groupies.

“What?! Yoosung, Wait!” said a panicked Minji. “I don't want to~!” She couldn’t fight against the blonde’s hold on her. She found her feet moving automatically towards the silver-haired boy. Yoosung stepped between the girls in front of him. Minji found herself making eye contact with the strange boy.

“Er… hi,” said Yoosung with a gentle wave. “Nice to meet you. I’m Yoosung.” He held out his hand, letting go of Minji’s shoulder in the process. The boy took Yoosung’s hand. Minji tightened her grip on her sweater at the stares of the other girls.

“Nice to meet you, Yoosung,” said the boy with a graceful smile on his face. Minji was more focused on the glares she and Yoosung were getting.

“So, I’ve been hearing rumors about teams,” said Yoosung, continuing on the conversation. “Maybe we’ll be on a team together?”

“I think the teams are made up of four students each, so that is a possibility.”

“You don’t say…” Minji muttered, avoiding looking at the boy any further, and trying to make herself look as small as possible. Those girls looked really nasty. Unfortunately, his eyes fell on her.

“And you are?” he asked. Minji dug her nails into the threads of her sweater. She looked up from the floor.

“Uh… Minji.” He flashed her a smile. Minji focused her eyes on the boy. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before. She couldn’t figure out where.

“Well, play your cards right, and you could be on my team.”

“I… I… uh…” He was dangerously close. In a mixed burst of good luck and bad luck, one of the girls had separated the boy away from Minji.   


“Do you have any idea who you're talking to?” said the girl. Good thing for Minji, she didn’t have to answer.

“Not in the slightest,” said Yoosung before Minji could open her mouth.

“This is Zen. He graduated top of his class at Sanctum!”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s a combat school in Mistral…” Minji mumbled. She was pretty sure that Yoosung didn’t hear her.   


“He's won several awards just for performing alone,” said another girl with a scoff. “That doesn’t even count his titles from Regional Tournaments.”

“What?” said Yoosung, blinking. The pieces fell into place in Minji’s head.

“Hey, aren’t you on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box?” she asked. Before Zen could respond, Yoosung interrupted with bright eyes.

“That’s you?!” he asked. Zen slowly nodded. “But they only do that for celebrities and cartoon characters.”

“It was pretty cool,” Zen said with a shrug. “Though that cereal isn’t really good for you…” Another girl stepped in-between Yoosung, Minji and Zen.

“So, after hearing all of this,” she said, “do you really think you’re in a position to ask him to be on your team?” Minji took a small step back.

“I guess not…” she said, lowering her gaze in a slight bit of shame. Last night’s attempt at socializing was better than this. 

“Stop it.” Minji looked at Zen. He was pulling a metallic rapier out of the locker in front of him; she assumed it was his weapon.

“See? Even he thinks—” The girl was cut off with the slam of the locker.

“No. You stop it.” The girls stared at him. “I don’t condone that kind of behavior, and I’m sure that the teachers don’t either.” There was a harsh silence. “Sorry, but it’s the truth.” Before the conversation could continue, the intercoms in the room burst to life.   


“Would all first-year students and upperclassmen supervisors please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?” came Professor Heejung’s voice over the speaker, “Again, all first-year students and upperclassmen supervisors report to Beacon Cliff immediately.” Zen sighed. The girls left, heading towards the exit along with everyone else in the locker room. Zen put his smile back on as he turned to Yoosung and Minji.

“It was nice meeting you!” he said, following the flow of traffic.

“Likewise…” Yoosung muttered. “Those girls… wow. Are most Huntresses like that?”

“I hope not,” Minji said. She didn’t want to end up with that kind of attitude herself. She nudged Yoosung. “Come on, Yoosung. Let’s go.” Minji lead Yoosung out of the locker room. She kept her fingers crossed that initiation would go well.

Minji and Yoosung made their way over to Beacon Cliff. The first year students were ushered onto a row of silver tiles that stood at the edge of the cliffs. Minji took notice of Yoosung’s hesitance in getting closer to the cliffs.

It was a short while of waiting before the students were greeted with Professor Wizard, who had Heejung at his side. 

“For years, you have trained to become warriors,” said Professor Wizard once the students had hushed down, “and today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest below.   


“Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams,” Heejung continued, activating the Scroll in her hands, “Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today.”

“What?” Minji muttered to herself. Where they really going to test them  _ that  _ soon? She barely even knew any of her classmates!

“These teammates will be with you for your time here at Beacon,” Wizard added. “So, I suggest that it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with.” Minji could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face. “That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.”

“What?!”

“After you’ve found your partner, make your way to the north,” Wizard said with a small laugh at the students’ reactions. “You will meet opposition along the way. I suggest you don’t hesitate in destroying everything in your path. The other option to that is dying.” Minji could see Yoosung growing more nervous than he already was. “You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but as instructors, we will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several… relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard your chosen relic, your stand and grade you as we see fit. Several teams of upperclassmen are stationed throughout the forest to ensure that there are no… accidents.” Minji swallowed a growing lump in her throat. That did not sound good. “Are there any questions?”

Yoosung raised his hand.

“Yeah, um… sir?” he said. Wizard didn’t notice him. Instead, he continued on with his cheery persona and grinned.

“Good! Now, take your positions.” All the students took their positions on their tiles, weapons out and ready… all except for Yoosung.

“Uh, sir?” he said, still raising his hand. “I’ve got a question.” He missed a tile rising up like a springboard, firing off a student into the air and over the forest. One by one, the tiles began to activate. “So… this landing strategy thing… Wh-What is it? You’re like… dropping us off or something?”

“No. You will be falling.”  
“Oh. I see… so… like… did you hand our parachutes for us or…?” Wizard didn’t even try to hide his snicker.

“No. Nothing like that. You will be using your own ‘landing strategy’.” He was quietly laughing now, not even trying to hide it at all.

“Uh-huh… Yeah…” Yoosung missed Minji taking off beside him. “So… what exactly is a landing strategY!...” Yoosung cried out as the tile under him activated, hurling him out into the forest with the other students. Wizard snickered again. Heejung rolled her eyes, activating the footage of the students on her Scroll.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she said flatly, not even looking up at him. He openly laughed.

“I always do. More and more each year. This was the best idea I’ve ever had.” Heejung rolled her eyes.

“You’re a bit of a sadist, aren’t you?”

“And yet you are still here.” She sighed. “Oh, admit it, Heejung. You love me, and you know it.”

“Let’s focus on the students like we’re supposed to, shall we?”

“You ruin all the fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's weapon fact:
> 
> Jumin's weapon is taken from that of Nora Valkyrie's in canon. It's name, Kampprinsen, is Norwegian for "Battle the Prince", or rather literally translated it's "Battle Prince". Both versions can work.


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initiation has begun. With a simple glance shared, partnerships are formed. The question is, how well will they hold out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter in which not a whole lot happens.

_ This world's unforgiving; even brilliant lights will cease to burn! _

* * *

Minji was rocketing above the forest. No, that wasn't the right word. She was flying. It was a rush of adrenaline that left her mind clear of all things.

That was until a bird ran into her path.

She spat out brown feathers as she tried to realign her vision. She quickly cleared her head again, realizing what was happening. She was falling.

Minji quickly pulled out Mystic Rose. She fired off a few rounds to slow own her decent. Words she had been told over the phone that night when Wizard let her into Beacon early echoed in her head.

_ Prepare your landing strategy. Otherwise, you’ll end up splattered everywhere. _

As she slowed down her speed, Minji shifted her weapon’s form. The blade caught the branch of a tree. The blade curved against the branch. It let go. Minji and Mystic Rose dropped down onto the forest below.

_ Nailed it. _

A single mantra repeated into Minji’s mind. She had to find someone. She had to find her partner.

“Hey!” she shouted, placing her weapon back over her body in its rifle form. “Hello!” Only her voice echoed back at her.

_ Oh, this is bad, this is REALLY bad _ , Minji thought. She took off running into the forest. Amber eyes searched through the trees for a sign of another person.  _ What if I can’t find anyone? What if I’m stuck with someone who hates me? _ Minji shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought.  _ What about Yoosung? He’s nice. And funny! … I don’t think he’s good in a fight, though… What about Seven? Mysterious… calm… Plus, he likes books!  _ The encounter last night replayed in her head.  _ Then again… I’m not so sure…  _ Minji groaned as she ran.  _ There’s also Jumin… but… I’m pretty sure he’s an upperclassman… and I saw him with his team this morning… that and he pretty much hates me after yesterday… _ Minji shook her head, clearing it of her daydreams.  _ Okay. Who else do I know in this school? There’s Yoosung… Jumin… Seven… and… _

Time slowed down. Minji had finally caught sight of another human being. She skidded to a halt in from him as he turned to face her. She tripped upon stopping, but managed to catch her balance. Their eyes locked.

Minji came face-to-face with Zen.

“Minji?” he said, giving her a warm grin. “Do you have any spots left on your team?” Minji laughed, crossing her arms.

“Very funny,” she said. He was different without the intimidating crowd of fangirls around him. She actually felt comfortable. Minji gave him a smile back. She no longer had to worry. She was confident that Zen would be a good partner. 

* * *

Halfway across the Emerald Forest, Yoosung Kim had freed himself from a spear that had caught him during his fall. He was just relieved that it pierced the back of his jacket, not his flesh. He had struggled from several minutes to get himself free from the tree he had pinned to, and the resulting fall had left a bruise on his back.

Today was not going so well.

“Hello?!” Yoosung called out, hoping for an answer. The feeling of being alone in the forest was not one he wanted to have. “Anybody out there? Hello?!” Yoosung came to a stop as the only answer he had received was silence. This was getting rather boring.

The rustling of bushes made Yoosung turn.

“Is someone there?” he said, hopeful. He was praying that it was the one person that he knew. Yoosung rushed over to the bushes. He pulled them apart to see who was nearby.

He was greeted with an inhuman growl.

Yoosung's blood went cold as he came face-to-face with a large, black bearlike creature. The Grimm breed of Ursa.

Today was not his day.

Yoosung sprinted away from the bushes as an Ursa charged at him. In a panicked hurry, Yoosung pulled off his scabbard and withdrew his sword, activating Viridi Lacrimae in the process.  Another growl came behind the blonde boy. He shivered, whipping around to see another Ursa standing behind him. He dodged away from an attack. One of the Ursai came at him. In a panic, Yoosung grabbed a nearby tree branch and pulled it back. It smacked the Ursa in the face, dazing it for a moment. 

One of the Ursai stood up on its hind legs and swiped at Yoosung. It only scraped his shield. Yoosung tightened the grip on his sword, prepared to attack as the Usrai closed in on him. Before Yoosung could even attack, a whirring noise fell on his ears. All three, human and monster, were confused by the noise. The whir was followed by several gunshots. Yoosung watched as one of Grimm in front of him fell, crashing to the ground. There was the sound of a blade sinking into flesh, and then the second Grimm went down. Without the monsters blocking his view, Yoosung was met with his savior.   


Before him was Seven, who quickly pulled his sword out of the disintegrating Ursa’s back. He looked up. Their eyes met. 

Yoosung shrunk his shield and sheathed his sword.

“I-I would have taken him.” He was only met with an amused look and Seven rolling his eyes.

* * *

Zen was walking rather quickly through the forest. Minji had to walk faster than her normal pace just to keep up with him. Gods, he was walking as fast as her brother did when he was pissed off about something, which usually was almost always.

“What’s the hurry?” she asked. Zen looked back at her, but didn’t stop walking.

“Well, we got to hurry, right?” he said. “To get to the temple. Hey, if you’re a slow walker, I could easily just—” He was cut off when Minji disappeared from his sight. He bumped into her again, standing in front of him with a smiling face. He jumped back at her sudden appearance with a yelp. “What the…?” 

“I’m not slow, see?” she said, a little proud of herself. Zen did a double take between where Minji was once standing to where she was now.

“When did…?”   


“Zen, I don’t exactly know how to deal with people, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to deal with monsters.” She rocked on the balls of her heels as she spoke. “You’re about to see a whole different side of me, Zen, and after it’s all over, you’re going to be amazed!” In her excitement, Minji rushed off in a blur. 

Zen blinked. His partner had disappeared from his sight. He made the move to follow her. The sounds of branches breaking behind him made Zen and his heart stop.

“Hey!” Zen called out, looking for the source of the noise. There was no response. “Minji?” Zen froze. In the bushes, dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes were staring back at him. There was a growl, snapping Zen out of his current state. His hand flew to his rapier.

Out of the bushes came a large, black wolf Grimm. A Beowolf. It, and the rest of the wolf pack, charged out of the bushes and ran right to Zen with a mighty roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More facts because I don't have any actual notes this time.
> 
> In RWBY, Ruby Rose -- paralleled by MC here -- comes up with team attack names for each combonation of her and her teammates. Ironically, these are the ship names for the pairs as well. That is no different here. Take the partnered pairs for this chapter as an example.
> 
> Zen + MC = Glass Slipper (Kinda like Cinderella? he refers to MC as his princess in canon, so...)
> 
> Yoosung + 707 = Gamer Geeks (self-explanatory)


	6. The Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji and Zen discover that their personalities clash on the battlefield. Seven teaches Yoosung a new trick. A blind man nearly dies. Just another hour of initiation.

_Legends scattered…_

Two pairs of red eyes met. Zen was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves after losing track of his partner. His rapier, Hibiseukeoseu was drawn and ready to be driven into the flesh of his Grimm opponents. He raised his sword, narrowing his eyes. The hilt, designed like a revolver barrel, spun so that the red dust was ready to be infused and shot out of the blade.

Zen, with his weapon loaded, dashed forward at a Beowolf in front of him. Suddenly, a white blur cut between him and the Grimm. It was Minji, who easily landed a hit to the beast with her scythe.

Zen hadn’t expected his partner to show up. He gave out a shout as he quickly came to a stop, redirecting his swing in a random direction to avoiding striking the girl. The attack, thought missing its intended target, still fired off the round of dust. The dust activated on the trees it struck, setting their wood on fire. The trees around the pair quickly followed.

Minji, distracted by Zen’s mess-up, didn’t notice a Beowolf coming at her. She barely had time to react as the Beowolf swiped at her. It scratched the metal of her weapon, and knocked the younger girl into her partner.

“I could have killed you!” said Zen as Minji righted herself.

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that…” Minji muttered to herself. The pair stood back-to-back. The Beowolves were getting closer. They were prepared to attack, and they would have too if one of the flaming trees hadn’t collapsed dangerously nearby. Fear flooded Zen’s veins. He slid his rapier back into his belt and grabbed Minji’s arm. She looked back at him. She was already poised with her scythe.

“We have to go!” he told her. Minji glanced over at the fire encircling them. She nodded. The duo ran out of the blaze as it over took the fire.

Zen didn’t know how long they ran. By the time he and Minji came to a stop, the fire was out of sight. The only thing she could see now was the thin trail of smoke. His partner dropped on the ground, switching her weapon to its deactivated form. She was panting heavily. Zen was doing the same, except he was still standing, leaning up against a tree.

“You okay?” Minji asked, looking up at her partner. Zen answered with a nod.

“Yeah,” he replied. “You?” Minji looked herself over as she clipped her weapon -- Mystic Rose as she had called it when Zen asked -- back onto her belt.

“I think so…” Minji brushed the soot off of her cloak the best she could. She sighed. “That should have been easy.” Zen was staring off at the dying smoke. His mouth was uncomfortably dry.

“I set the forest on fire…” he muttered, dragging his fingers down his face. “I set. The forest. On fire.” If he was back home and had done something like this… Zen didn’t want to think about that.

“Looks like some of the older students got it…” Zen groaned loudly, standing up straight.

“That was horrible…” he muttered, pacing back and forth across the forest floor. “I’m surprised that someone would communicate so little during a fight. It’s my job to…” The words felt sour in his mouth. It felt all too familiar to hear for his liking. Unfortunately for him, Minji had heard that last bit.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zen looked down at his shorter partner.

“Nothing…” he said, avoiding her eyes dead on. He was the one who was meant to protect her. That’s what he was always taught. Protect those who couldn’t protect himself. That’s what his grandfather used to say.

“I heard something.” Zen sighed, putting a hand on Minji’s shoulder.

“Next encounter, we talk more,” he said. “Got it?” Minji took his hand off of her.

“Um… sure.” She was hesitant, but her answer did prove something to Zen. She trusted him, even if it was just a little bit. Zen, now fully calmed down after the fire, held out his hand to Minji.

“Come on, get up.” Minji looked at his hand before taking it. He pulled her back onto her feet. “We can’t let this stop us, alright?”

“Promise,” said Minji, drawing an ‘X’ over her heart to solidify this. “We’ll get to the temple before sunset.” Before either one could take a step forward, a tree came crashing down behind them. Minji screamed at the impact, jumping back into Zen. The pair looked down at the fallen tree before glancing at each other.

“Let’s go,” said Zen. Minji silently agreed, with the two Beacon students rushing off away from the fallen tree as quickly as possible.

Neither of them noticed the large, dark feather floating onto the fallen tree.

Across the forest, another pair of partners were making their way through the thicket. Yoosung and Seven hadn’t come in contact with any more Grimm encounters since the Ursai. A loud bang nearby made Yoosung turn around fast enough to nearly give himself whiplash.

“What was that?” he said, sounding worried. Seven gazed off in the same direction.

“Gunfire,” he said, acting as casual as possible. “It looks like some of our friends have found the Grimm.” Seven kept moving onward. Yoosung hesitated for a second before following, still staring in the direction of the noise. He was distracted enough that he didn’t notice when Seven pushed a tree branch out their path. He also didn’t notice the tree branch swinging back at him until it collided with his face.

“Shit!” said Seven at the sound of the thwack. Yoosung ducked underneath the branch, a hand on his cheek. He lowered his hand, showing the red staining his palm. The branch had left a slash across his face. Seven sucked in the air through his teeth upon seeing it.

“It’s fine,” said Yoosung, ignoring the stinging on his face. “It’s just a scratch!” Seven stared at the cut before speaking again.

“Yoosung?” he asked. “Why didn’t you activate your Aura?” Yoosung blinked.

“My what?”

“Your Aura.”

“Gesundheit.” Seven sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“Yoosung, do you know what Aura is?”

“Uh… Y-Yeah! Of course I do!” replied Yoosung, waving the question off with his hand. He avoided looking his partner in the eye. “Um… c-can you remind me what it is?” Seven couldn’t help but smirk. Yoosung’s behavior reminded him of _his_ when they were younger.

“Aura is the manifestation of your soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts…. or at least that’s what my… my dad I guess? That’s what he said it was,” Seven explained. More and more memories began to resurface. He shook his head to clear them away before continuing. “You ever felt like you were being watching without knowing someone was there?”

“Uh… yeah. Always thought that was like… a dead relative's spirit or something."

“I wish.” It would be a definite reassuring thought on those nights alone. “Anyway, with enough training, Aura can be our armor. Everyone has it. Even animals.”

“What about monsters?”

“No.” Seven’s answer was far too quick and immediate. “They don’t have a soul. Grimm are the manifestation of anonymity. They are darkness. We are light.”

“Right,” said Yoosung with a nod. “That’s why we fight them!”

“It’s not really about _why_ . It’s about _knowing_ why. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. All of our weapons, Dust, etcetera are used to channel Aura actually. Like I said before, it protects us.”

“So… it’s like a force field?” Seven nodded.

“Bingo.” There was a slight pause as Seven looked his partner up and down. An idea popped into his mind. “Come here for a sec.” Yoosung hesitated for a moment before stepping forward. He only grew confused when the redhead put a hand on the side of his head, pressing the other against Yoosung's chest. “Close your eyes and concentrate.”

“Uh… Okay.” He closed his eyes, complying with Seven’s wish. Seven knew how to do this; he had done it once before after the ritual had been performed on him. It went well the first time, who said it wouldn’t go well the second?

Smiling, Seven closed his own eyes. Starting out from his chest, a faint red glow encompassed him. It was only when the glow completely took over Seven’s body did Yoosung began to shine with a bright green glow of his own.

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality,” the redhead murmured to himself. “Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.” The glow retracted from him as soon as the words left Seven’s mouth. The glow from Yoosung only grew brighter.

All strength left Seven’s body. He stumbled forward, falling into the blonde in front of him. Yoosung had opened his eyes at this point, and was now helping his partner to stand.

“What was that?” he asked. Seven didn’t answer for a while, still trying to stand on his own. He didn’t remember being this weak the first time around. Then again, he _passed out_ the first time around, so he really didn’t have the chance to feel this weakness.

“I used my Aura to unlock yours,” replied Seven as he straightened up. “It’s easier to do than you think. The energy that protects you now is your own.” He could have said more, but felt focus fall on the cut across Yoosung’s cheek. As his Aura glow faded, the remaining glow cultivated across the scratch. As if someone were stitching it up, the injury closed. The light disappeared. “You have a lot of it.”

Yoosung pressed his finger back to his cheek. The lack of blood made his eyes widen.

“Whoa…”

* * *

When taking on the task of watching over the younger students to keep them from dying during initiation, team HVK had made a promise. That was not to get separate from one another. It was less than fifteen minutes into the whole event when V found himself wandered around the forest, alone. The sounds of his teammates vanished about three minutes ago after he had retrieved his javelin from the tree it was stuck in.

His vision was messed up as it already was, with it being extremely limited in depth and perception in general, (though, V did bless the silence). Since his sight began to deteriorate, the Huntsman-In-Training had been trying to enhance his remaining four senses to make up for the loss of the other. This seemed like a good time to make use that.

A twig snapped. Something moved in the grass. V come to a halt. He stood perfectly still, letting only the sounds of nature hit his ears. The rustling of movement was apparent, but the lack of human noises gave away that whatever was now encircling V wasn’t a friend.

The shrieking hiss was a dead giveaway to the Grimm that was trying to attack the semi-blind Huntsman, too.

V drew his sword, Andreía and shield, Pistós, as the Grimm came at him. He leapt out of the way, allowing the snake’s fangs to dig into the dirt. The monster recovered instantly. This time, V wasn’t quick enough. The head stuck him, throwing him backwards. The Huntsman slid against the dirt, not once losing is footing. The snake circled around him again. V tightened the grip on Andreía before turning around and slashing at the creature with his blade. It took only a few seconds for V to switch the form of his weapon from sword, briefly to a javelin and finally to the long-ranged rifle form he had designed it with.

The snake came rapidly at him again. Instead of dodging the attack, V ran right at the snake, switching Andreía’s back into its original form. The snake’s head was feet away from him. The Huntsman dashed forward. He landed a sharp kick to the snake’s face before jumping up on its back. With his blade in hand, he slashed at the snake’s body, running down the length of it. The snake drifted back around to V to try and get a taste of the young man. V ducked below the bite before leaping off of the snake. He came down right on it’s head, force and pressure added by the fact that it was Pistós that made contact with the snake’s skull first. V pushed off of the snake, touching down on the forest floor.

There was one thing V was curious about. If he was right that type of Grimm he was currently locked in combat with was a King Taijitu… didn’t those things usually have _two_ heads?

The double hissing from behind confirmed that little query.

V had little time to react as the second head, a stark white one compared to the pitch black on he had just been fighting, launched itself at him. The Huntsman dodged it as the opposite head came slithering towards him. As it got closer, V took the opportunity to run at the Grimm. He leapt onto top of the black head, once again sliding down the length of its body. And once again, he slashed at the scales with Andreía.

He didn’t sense the white head coming at him until it was too late.

V was sent skidding against the dirt. He couldn’t feel Andreía and Pistós on his person. The hissing of the black snake grew louder. V threw up his arms in a panic.

“No!” The cry had escaped his mouth without  even realizing it. The strike of the snake never came.

V held the fangs of the snake in each of his hands. Both teeth were pulsating a teal glow. Summoning the strength from his Aura, V managed to jerk the fangs from the Grimm’s own mouth. It flailed and hissed in pain. Despite the pain, the snake tried to attack V again. He slid out of the way just to dive at the monster once again. V drove the fang into the eye of the snake. He pulled back his hand, still keeping up it’s Aura-power glow, and landed a harsh blow to the fang to drive it in deeper. With the help of the Huntsman's Aura, the fang reacted like a bullet. The fang expanded outward, blowing apart the snake’s black head into a smoking mess.

V dropped to the ground. That was one head down. One more to go.

He wasted no time in locating his beloved blade. V searched through the wild grass while the Grimm recuperated. His hands came upon something metallic and familiar. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the cold grip of the handle. He swung around and upwards, hearing the white head coming rapidly towards him to seek vengeance for its other half. The blade met with something thick and heavy. V pushed through it with the last of his Aura. Andreía cut through its target. There was a thud. Everything felt quiet as the white head, separated from its body at last, began to disintegrate.

V had just located Pistós when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps from behind.

“V!” He knew that deep voice too well. He turned, facing the sound of footsteps and other sounds that he had come to memorize. A small, relieved breath escaped from his lips as Jumin and Jaehee came onto the scene.

V only responded with a small hum as he slid both Andreía and Pistós back into their stationary places on his back.

“Is everything okay?” Jaehee asked. At this point, the remains of the snakelike Grimm had completely vanished.

“Yes, don’t worry about it,” responded V. He started to walk ahead of his teammates. “Let’s get moving shall we?” The other two members of HVK looked to one another. It was a second later that they followed after V, leaving whatever had just occurred to their imaginations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapon Facts of the Day:
> 
> V's weapons are named Andreía (his sword) and Pistós (his shield). Both weapons are the Greek words for the most dominant traits that V shows: bravery and loyalty.


	7. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster is a sociopath. Two teenagers get unbelievably lost. A trio runs into trouble. And only two people actually do what they're supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains stupid ideas, badasses being flung into the air and Wizard being Ozpin -- cryptic and a bit of a creep.

_ Day and night will sever, hope and peace are lost forever! _

While the annual Beacon Initiation was Hell for all the students involved—younger or older—it was the one event that Wizard looked forward to every single year. It was like watching the Vytal Festival, but with less rules and more chaos.

He had to get slapped in the head because of his focus on the chaos rather than the students’ performances. Then again, that’s why he had Heejung. Speaking of which, he probably should have been paying attention to the list of new partners she had been rambling off for the past few minutes.

“And the last pair is Yoosung Kim and Luciel Choi,” said Heejung. Wizard only hummed as he fished his Scroll out of his pocket. Heejung groaned. Lucky for him, it was at the students. She was far too busy supervising to notice Wizard hadn’t been doing his job since the first years were unceremoniously flung into the Emerald Forest.

“I don’t care what his transcripts say, that Kim boy is not ready for this level of combat,” Heejung continued as she deactivated her Scroll. Wizard opened up his to a more private, personal feed. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough. At their current pace, he and his partner should reach the temple within just a few minutes.” Heejung turned to Wizard, who at this point was far too invested in his Scroll to even listen. “Um… speaking of which… what did you use for relics this year? … Wizard. … Professor Wizard?” Wizard was too fixated on the feed he was being relayed of his latest risk and her Mistralian partner.

Minji Chung sat in the grass. She carefully tore the leaf in her hands, trying her best to follow the pattern the veins provided. The pile of already torn-up leaves next to her was steadily growing. It was something to do while Zen was pacing back and forth in front of her.

At this point, the pair were completely and utterly lost. Zen came to a halt in front of his partner.

“I think it’s official,” he said pushing away his bangs only for them to fall back into place once his fingers left them. “We passed it.” Minji shredded the remainder of her leaf. She stood up.

“So, we’ve been walking around in circles for the last half an hour?” she summarized. Zen seemed hellbent on not admitting to that.

“No. We’re going to the forest temple. Not in circles.” Minji sighed, letting her frustration sink into the vocal noise. “You don’t know where we’re going either.”

“At least I’m admitting to it.” It was Zen’s turn to sigh. He turned away from Minji, walking in the opposite direction.

“Let’s just keep moving,” he said. Minji could hear his own frustration now. “Come on, Minji. Hurry up.” 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Like a stray puppy, Minji followed after Zen, having to jog just to keep up with his pace. He slowed once he saw how much trouble his partner was having just to stay with him. Minji glanced up at him. “Why are you slowing down?”

“Huh?”

“I already said that I can keep up with you.”

“You were having trouble.”

“I’m not a little kid. I can keep up. And I don’t need you to protect me either. Like you tried to do back with the Beowolves.” Zen stopped short.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me, just as I heard you. I’m not as stupid as you think I am. I can handle myself just fine.” She didn't need anyone to protect her. After all, it was her fighting skills that got her into Beacon earlier in the first place.

“That’s not what I—”

“I’m not that much younger than you. Sure, it is by two years but st—” 

“What?” Minji came to a stop when her partner did. She clapped a hand over her own mouth. She could feel his gaze on her. “Minji.”

“Yes?”

“You’re not seventeen, are you?” There was a stale feeling to the air. Slowly, the girl shook her head.

“... I’m fifteen…” Minji relented after a moment of complete silence. “Wizard let me into Beacon early after he saw me in a… fight.” She had almost completed that sentence with “street fight”. She spun on her heel to face her partner. “Please don’t tell anyone!” Her response was not well received.

“Sure, but I am pretty sure that everyone has guessed it by now.” Minji felt her chest tighten. Great. That was the one thing she didn’t want people to know. So much for normal knees. “You look pretty young for your age regardless.” Zen chuckled. “And they call me the prodigy.” What Minji thought was supposed to be a joke only made her feel worse.

“That’s because you’re perfect.” 

“No.” Now it was Minji’s turn to stare. The cheerful look Zen had plastered since their meeting was gone now. “I’m not perfect. Not yet…” The young man shook his head. As if flicking on a light switch, his star quality smile returned. Zen continued onward. “Come on! The temple’s this way! … I think…” Minji walked after him. A dark shadow cast overhead. Minji looked up at the sky. A devilish grin made its way on her features.

“Wait, Zen!” she said, running and grabbing her partner’s jacket sleeve. “I got an idea!”

  
Team HVK, like the unlikely pair of Minji and Zen, were lost. Unfortunately, their stubborn leader refused to admit to it. So now, Jaehee was stuck walking in a cave behind said stubborn man and V. The only light came from a torch Jumin had somehow made before entering. It was dim, and Jaehee was starting to wonder if this was how her other teammate felt.

“I’m not sure that this is a shortcut,” Jaehee voiced, staring at the cave walls. She could feel Jumin roll his eyes.

“Kang, I made the torch,” he said with a sigh. “Just… do me a favor and humor me. For five more feet?” 

“That’s not really an amazing feat! You just tied a Dust crystal to a stick!” Jumin turned to fire of a comeback at his partner. However, fate had for plans for him. In a complete and unexpected act, Jumin tripped. The torch rolled out of his hand as he slammed against the ground. The light was extinguished. Jaehee sighed as V pulled his friend to his feet.

“Do you feel that?” he said, eyes staring off into nothingness.

“Soul-crushing regret?” Jaehee mused, her voice flatter than an iron.

“No… There’s something up ahead.” In the dark, the two visually-abled members of HVK peered down into the darkness. Jumin took a few steps forward, a hand hovering over his weapon. “Jumin?”

Out of the pitch black, red eyes stared back at Team HVK. Jumin groaned as he voiced the one thought shared by all of team HVK.

“Shit.”

The three second years booked it out of the cave. It had only been two days, and things were not off to a good start. The red eyes followed them. In the light, it was revealed that the red eyes belonged to a large, scorpion-like Grimm. With a flick of her wrists, the bracelets Jaehee wore extended out, covered her hands and forearms. Moving her arms, she quickly managed to load her gauntlets with their unique, Dust-filled shotgun shells. The Grimm dangerously began swinging its stinger.

“Kang! Get ready and—” Before Jumin could finish, the Grimm swung its tail. Jumin grabbed V by the shirt, yanking him down with him. Unfortunately, Jaehee didn’t get the warning in time. The tail caught Jaehee, and threw her across the forest. “... duck.”

* * *

After what seemed like forever (forever to Yoosung anyway) Seven and his partner finally broke free of the thick canopy of the Emerald Forest. The thicket of trees opened up into a clearing. In the center of it was the circular ruins of a stone temple. Several platforms were surrounding the circle’s edge, each holding several black and gold objects. Seven made his way to it, heading down the grassy hill in front of him.

“You think this is it?” Yoosung asked, strolling up beside Seven.

“Looks like it,” he answered. From the forest, Yoosung and Seven step out into the clearing. Upon getting closer, Seven could clearly see what was perched upon the pedestals. And they utterly confused him.

“Chess pieces?” he said, picking up what he believed to be a black king. He looked around at the the pedestals. Some were empty. “Looks like we weren’t the first ones here…”

“Well… then we should join them.” Seven watched as Yoosung picked up another chess piece: the golden knight. “How about a cute little pony?” Seven couldn’t help but grin. He returned the piece he had chosen. 

“Sure. Now let’s get out of here.” The boys met at the center of the temple, redirecting themselves towards the forest once more. Or at least they would have, if there wasn’t a loud scream from above. On top of that shriek, Seven heard another. He felt his ears twitch as he looked up at the sky.

“Seven? Did you hear that?” Seven didn’t answer. Yoosung shook his partner’s arm. “Did you hear that?” Seven just pointed upwards.

A white blur was plummeting towards the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is only now that I realize how strong the height difference game is with team HVK.


	8. Players and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things reach a dramatic climax when the first years and the members of team HVK find themselves face-to-face with two large Grimm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally done with the initiation arc and I couldn't be happier.

_ This'll be the day we've waited for... _

* * *

 

Minji was never one for great ideas. Ask anyone who knew her well. Her ideas were never the greatest, and usually had horrible consequences. Which is why Minji had no idea why Zen went along with her idea. Or how they winded up clinging onto a Nevermore in the first place, but Zen seemed to start to understand Minji’s train of thought and how it worked.

“This was a terrible idea!” he shouted. He had to; the rushing wind was too loud for any other volume to be heard.

“We’re fine!” Minji replied, shouting as well. The fast-paced beating of her heart told otherwise. “There’s no need to worry!”

“I am far beyond worrying!” Minji looked back at her partner, tightening her grip on the bird monster’s leg.

“In a good way?” Zen shook his head.

“No, in a bad way! In a very bad way!” Minji looked down at the ground. If they could survive the fall from Beacon Cliff…

“Well… why don’t we just jump?”

“Are you in—” Minji didn’t hear the rest of his answer. The wind proved to be far too strong for her to keep holding on as tight as she wanted. Her fingers slipped from the Nevermore’s leg. Minji lost her balance. She fell, rocketing down towards the ground below.

Minji scrambled for her weapon. She could see two figures down below. Well, at least her plan had gotten them to the temple. If her landing strategy worked once, all she needed to do was get near the trees and use her scythe to make land safely. All she needed was Mystic Rose.

Before Minji could activate her sniper-scythe, something else came flying through the air. It collided with her. Minji was knocked off course. She was flung into a thick tree, groaning as she flopped down on a branch. Well, at least she was alive. Dazed, but alive.

“What was that…?” the girl muttered to herself. She shook her head, getting rid of her dizziness. Someone cleared their throat. Minji looked on a branch above her. There was another girl. If she recalled, it was the female member of the three man team she and Yoosung saw in the locker room earlier that morning. Just like the younger, she had been unceremoniously flung into tree. “Heh… Hi.”   


The duo of Yoosung and Seven stared at the tree that their youngest friend has just crashed into.

“Did… Did she just fall from the sky?” Yoosung said.

“I—” Seven was interrupted by a loud screech. Out of the forest came the remaining members of Team HVK. Hot on their tails was a large, scorpion Grimm.. The Grimm get caught in the thick growth of the foliage. The girl in the tree with Minji stood up, making her presence known.

“V!” she shouted, drawing her teammates attention. V glanced over at the direction of her voice.

“Jaehee!” he called back. Yoosung groaned at the mint-haired young man.

“Great…” he muttered under his breath. From her bird’s eye view in the tree, Minji stood up alongside her senior. She could finally make out who was standing in the temple. She grinned.

She took a small step back before running off the branch. Minji rolled onto the ground, keeping her sprint up until she came to the temple. It was relieving to see a familiar face.

“Yoosung!” she called, drawing the blonde’s attention. She immediately encompassed him in a hug. He was alright. Maybe he could hold his own in a fight.

While Minji was too wrapped up in their little reunion, Yoosung was much more focused on the Grimm chasing after Jumin.

“Did you guys just run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing after you?!”

“ _ Enough! _ ” Minji pulled away from her friend just in time to see a seething Seven. “Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!” There was a momentary pause. Jumin rushed over to the younger students, keeping a firm grip on his weapon.

Remembering how she got here, Minji looked up.

“Um…” She pointed skywards, drawing attention to the spectacle above. Her partner was still clinging to the Nevermore.

“I said to jump!” she shouted up at Zen. He probably couldn’t hear her.

“He’s going to fall,” commented Seven.

“He’ll be fine.”

“And… he’s falling…” Jumin added. He was right. It was finally in that moment that Zen let go of the Nevermore. And once again, the female member of HVK leapt into action, although this time it was intentional. Jaehee ran off the branch. Her timing was impeccable. Moments before Zen smashed into the ground, she caught him in her arms. The heels of her boots skidded against the dirt before coming to complete halt.

“Uh… Thanks,” said Zen to his savior, happy to be once again on the solid forest floor.

“No problem,” Jaehee replied. Now, all seven students were standing in the temple. The Deathstalker was still trying to get at HVK, using its claws to cut at the trees.

“Great! The gang’s all here!” said Seven, reaching for the thick, cleaver-like sword on his back. “Now we can die together!” Minji pulled Mystic Rose off of her belt. The Grimm demolished the trees trapping it.

“I got it!” said the girl.

“Minji, wait!” Zen was too late to stop his partner. She had already activated her scythe. She went to face the Deathstalker head on by herself. However, Minji had overestimated her situation. The Grimm was more powerful than her. It knocked her out of the way with its large claw, throwing the teenager like a ragdoll. Minji groaned a bit as she stood up again.

“I’m totally fine!” She wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t. Minji turned back towards the beast, closing the blade of Mystic Rose, shifting it to its rifle form. She fired off several shots as the Deathstalker grew closer. The weapon closed completely to its compact form by the command of its wielder.

Minji clipped her weapon back onto her belt. This was nothing like the small Grimm in the forests back home. The Deathstalker had chosen her as its prey.

“Minji!” Minji turned at Yoosung’s call. Her friends, the elder students, and her partner all had their weapons drawn. The other first years were rushing towards her. They weren’t going to make it in time.

Occupied with the Deathstalker, the Beacon students failed to remember the Nevermore circling above them. Its attack was a cruel reminder. The Nevermore launched its large, razor sharp feathers down at the students. They stuck into the ground. Minji was suddenly jerked backwards, her cloak choking her and pulling her to the dirt. She looked back. One of the Nevermore’s feathers had pinned down the tail end of her cloak.

“Minji!” Minji looked back at Seven when he shouted. The Nevermore had created a cage around the girl. None of her friends could get to her. “Get out of there!” Minji tugged vigorously at her cloak.

“I’m trying!” she said, her voice boarding on a cry. The Deathstalker was now on top of her. It raised its golden stinger above the girl. Minji could hear her partner scream her name. Minji threw up her arms in a last ditch measure to protect herself.

Someone fired their weapon. There was the impact of an explosive. The Grimm shrieked. Minji lowered her arms. The Deathstalker’s stinger was inches away from Minji’s face. Besides the stinger, the end of the Deathstalker’s tail was frozen in what looked like an explosion of ice.

“You are so childish.” Minji blinked. With the end of the grenade launcher he carried smoking, Jumin Han was standing behind her.

“Jumin…?” Minji breathed out. It was the only thing she could think off to say. The older student pushed away the feathers and approached her. He lowered his weapon. 

“And ridiculous. And hyperactive, and don’t even get me started on what I’ve seen of your fighting style.” Jumin hooked the launcher onto his belt as he continued. Minji lowered her gaze. “But…” She perked up. “I know that I can be… difficult… but if you want to make it to me like you said you wanted, we’re going to have work together.” With incredible ease, Jumin managed to pulled the cloak out of the feathery trap . She stood up, clutching the fabric around the new tear on her precious cloak. She looked up  at him. The height difference didn’t help relax her.   


“I want you to know that I can do this,” Minji said, keeping herself calm. Jumin sighed.

“You’re fine.” He walked away, heading back towards his own team. That had to have been the first civil conversation they had. To Minji, it felt great. She breathed a sigh of relief as she let go of her cloak.

“Normal knees…” she muttered. Minji was tackled before she could walk away from the trapped Deathstalker. The feathers that had prevented her friends from getting to her were now smashed into pieces. Yoosung was crushing her spine.

“You’re okay!” he cried out in joy. The roar of the Nevermore made them break apart. They quickly regrouped with team HVK.

“Guys?” said Seven, staring at the Nevermore above. “That thing’s coming back! What do we do?”

“Look, there’s no point in you wasting time,” said Jaehee with a small sigh. She gestured over the pedestals. “Your objective is right there.”

“She’s right,” said Zen in agreement. “We just have to grab the relic and get back to the Cliffs. There’s no real point in fighting these things.”

“Run and live—” added in Yoosung, “Now that's an idea I can get behind!” With a nod from her partner, Minji went over to the pedestals. She snatched the chess piece off of it. The piece Minji had chosen was a golden knight. As soon as she joined the group, there was a loud crack. The Deathstalker was starting to break the ice Jumin had encased it in.

“It’s about time we left,” said V.

“Right,” Minji said with a nod. “Let’s go!” The seven students ran from the temple. The ice around the Deathstalker finally broke. The monster and its avian partner roared, followed after the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

* * *

  
On the opposite end of the Emerald Forest was the rest of the temple ruins. The group had just broken out of the forest and entered these ruins when they heard the Nevermore caw above. 

The first years had no idea how they were going to get back up on the cliff. Faced with the Grimm and no way to make it to the top of the cliff, HVK and the other students ducked behind the stone pillars of the ruins.

“Well that’s just great!” Jumin groaned, obviously annoyed. He unclipped Kampprinsen, ready to take aim with the launcher. At that moment, the Deathstalker burst forth from the forest.

“Run!” cried out Yoosung, drawing Viridi Lacrimae. The group emerged out from their hiding places, hurriedly drawing and activating their weapons. The Nevermore shrieked again. V glanced upwards at it.

“Jumin, distract it!” V ordered the teammate running beside him. Jumin obliged. He rolled out of the way of the Nevermore’s feather darts. He fired off several explosive, Dust-filled shells from his grenade launcher. Each exploded upon impact, causing a multitude of effects ranging from fire to ice to appear on the Nevermore. The damage done, the Nevermore pulled back.

Jumin remained unaware of the Deathstalker charging at him from behind. Seven slowed down, pulling his sword apart. It split into two, with what could be considered the sheath now being used as a seperated blade compared to the true sword it had hidden.

He dashed at the Deathstalker, slashing its hard shell with the dual blades of his weapon, Bizarre Shroud. He kicked off of it, landing right beside Jumin. The two picked up the pace as the Deathstalker began following them again.

“Go!” V came to a halt, pulling out Andreía and shifting its form into a rifle. He crouched down, firing shots at the Deathstalker in hopes of slowing it down. It didn’t work. He returned Andreía to its sword form and rejoined the group, who had not once stopped running.

The seven raced out over the stone bridge that provided passage over a deep ravine. Not one of them noticed the Nevermore circling back from above. Instead of firing feathers again, the Nevermore attacked head on. It broke through the stone bridge with its own body. The attack forced Minji, Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee and Jumin to the other end, while keeping Seven and V on the side with the Deathstalker.

While the first years who could took to firing upon the Nevermore, Jaehee ran to the broken end of the bridge. They were separated from their teammate. V and Seven were brutally attacking the Deathstalker. There wasn’t enough power between the two of them to take it down.

“We have to get over there!” Jaehee said to her partner as Jumin ran up beside her. He stared down the ravine before looking back across the gap.

“I got an idea,” he said. “You’re not going to like it.” Jaehee narrowed her eyes.

“If you’re going to say that we jump—” A maniacal grin cross the heir’s face. He knocked Jaehee back without warning. With a flick of his wrist, his weapon began to shift and change its form, becoming larger by comparison. Kampprinsen took on the form of a war hammer, the preferred form of its wielder.

Jaehee had gotten to her feet just in time to realize what Jumin was about to do as he raced towards the end of the bridge.

“No, wait!” She was too late. Her partner slammed the hammer into the bridge, firing off a round as he did so. The force of the blow destroyed it, and threw Jaehee to the other side. To avoid falling into the abyss below, Jumin places on foot onto his hammer. He fired off a shot into the collapsing bridge. The force was enough to launch him to the other side with Jaehee.

He was right in the path of the Deathstalker.

Instinct took over. He turned the hammer, slamming it down on the Deathstalker’s skull. The stinger shot down. Jumin fired a shot to blast him back, avoiding getting stung. He slid against the stone, crashing right into Seven. 

The boy was knocked off the bridge by the force of the collison. He stared up at the sky, watching the Nevermore circling overhead. Seven wasted not a single second. He shifted the form of his katana, collapsing the blade and turning it into the form of a pistol.

Gripping onto the bright red ribbon tied around Bizarre Shroud, Seven flung the weapon upwards. The blade sunk into the the remaining bit of the bridge. Using physics to his own advantage, Seven circled up, holding onto the ribbon. He pulled the gun out of the bridge as he swung himself farther up. The Nevermore came around just as Seven was pulled back towards earth. He returned Bizarre Shroud to its katana form as he landed on the Grimm’s back. He dashed down the length of its body, slashing at it the entire time. As soon as he reached the tail end, Seven leapt off. He landed down in the ruins besides Minji, Yoosung and Zen.   


“It’s tougher than it looks!” he said, switching Bizarre Shroud back into a pistol. Zen spun the revolver at the end of Hibiseukeoseu.

“Then let’s hit it with everything we can!” said Zen. Minji and Seven nodded. Minji converted Mystic Rose to scythe form. All three fired off their rounds and Dust at the Nevermore. The barrage did next to nothing, with the Nevermore either dodging the blows or taking them without receiving critical damage. It came towards the four, crashing into the ruins they were standing on. The four leapt from the falling ruins, scrambling back to solid ground. Minji landed right next to Yoosung.

“This isn’t working…” he muttered. Minji watched as Seven swung up onto higher ground with the aid of his ribbon. An idea started to form in her brain. She only hoped that this one worked.   


“I have a plan!” she said, pulling Yoosung close. She whispered her idea to him. Yoosung was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Cover me!” The two ran back into the fray, weapons raised.   


* * *

Down below, the trio that made up Team HVK was locked in battle with the Deathstalker, weapons activate and ready.

“We gotta move!” shouted their leader. Working as if they were a single machine, HVK rushed towards the Grimm. The Deathstalker aimed for V. The attack from the monster's claws was easily blocked with the help of Pistós. V pushed against the claw, twisting around and slashing at the Grimm with his blade. The scorpion hissed, reeling back. It chose Jaehee as its next target. 

Once again, the Grimm found itself blocked from his prey by Pistós. V knocked it back. Jaehee was left to secure the opening for an attack. She pulled back her arms, allowing the shotgun built into each of her gauntlets to reload. She leapt over Pistós and V, all the while firing rounds at the Deathstalker by punching the air. She landed on the tail, latching onto the stinger. Jaehee fired repeatedly upon the appendage, taking revenge for the Grimm flinging her halfway across the forest earlier. 

Jumin swapped his weapon’s form, firing his grenades upon the Deathstalker’s claws. V turned to Andreía’s second form, the javelin. He chucked it towards the Deathstalker. Andreía buried itself into one of the Deathstalker’s many eyes. It hissed and shrieked, jerking around. It flicked its tail. Jaehee lost her grip, being thrown off to the side.

“Kang!” Jumin shouted as his partner slammed into the side of a stone block. She fell, struggling to get back up. His eyes fell back upon the Deathstalker. Thanks to Jaehee’s handiwork, the stinger was hanging on only by a thread. “V! The stinger! 12 o’clock!” V nodded.

“Done!” he said, raising his shield. He threw it like a disc. As predicted, the shield cut right through the stringer. The stinger fell, embedding itself into the Deathstalker’s head. V grabbed his shield as it came back. “Jumin, nail it!” 

Jumin nodded, switching the form of his weapon back into a hammer. V raised Pistós. Jumin jumped on top of it, perched upon his hammer. Together, the pair managed to blast Jumin up into the air. At the maximum height, Jumin let a smirk crawl across his face. He fired, speeding up his descent towards toward the Deathstalker. He slammed the hammer down on the Deathstalker’s head, firing off once again. The force of the impact freed Andreía from the Deathstalker’s eye.

V snatched his weapon as he bounded over the monster. The force of Jumin’s impact had also caused the rest of the bridge to start collapsing. Jumin fired again, blasting himself away from the carnage. 

V dived to the other side, sliding against the stone. Jumin lost his footing upon landing, falling flat on his ass. Jaehee simply walked over. She glanced between the two of them. She groaned before collapsing onto the stone. The three soon got back up after the battles had ended. For now, all that remained was the Nevermore.  
  
The Nevermore found itself under fire as the four students attacking scurried around, getting in whatever shots they could. Soon, everyone was locked into position. The Nevermore was in the perfect place to put Minji’s plan into action.

Zen was the first to rush forward as the Nevermore made the move to fly higher. It never got the chance to. Zen drove the point of his rapier into the ground, firing off a round of Dust. Ice formed at his feet, trailing upwards and rapidly heading towards the Nevermore. As soon as the ice reached the Grimm, it trapped the monster’s tail. Zen ran back towards the group. Seven and Yoosung came to initiate phase two.

The boys stood opposite one another, each standing atop a pillar. Seven switch Bizarre Shroud into pistol form. He threw the weapon, firing the gun to give it enough force to reach Yoosung. He grabbed his partner’s weapon. Seven tied the end of the ribbon around the pillar. With each holding on tightly to an end, the four had created a large slingshot. Minji jumped into the center of the ribbon, poised with Mystic Rose at the ready. The ribbon, with Minji, was forced backwards into Zen’s arms.

“Of course you would come up with this idea,” he muttered to his partner as he took aim.

“Have a little faith in me, Zen,” said Minji, trying to keep still.

“Hyun.” Minji had to do a double take. “Zen is just my stage name; it’s a nickname. Hyun Ryu is my real name.”

“You’re telling me this now?”

“If you don’t make it, I want you to know what it is.”

“Don’t have faith that I can do this?” Minji focused her eyes on the struggling Nevermore in front of her.

“I have all the faith in the world.” She grinned. “Ready?” She nodded, pumping her weapon’s chamber.

“Go!” Zen released Minji. She fired off Mystic Rose repeatedly, allowing the shots to boost her speed. With each shot, the Huntress-In-Training got closer and closer to the Nevermore. Minji collided with the wall of the cliff. Her scythe had caught the Nevermore by the neck. She still continued to fire, this time using it giving her a boost. Minji, aided by Mystic Rose, ran up the cliff wall. The Nevermore was dragged after her, flailing and trying to escape the scythe's hold. Minji fired one last shot as she reached the top. That one shot was all she needed.

The shot pushed her up to the top of the cliff. It pushed the blade of the scythe through the Nevermore's neck wit a great big snap. The Nevermore was finally dead. Its head was beside Minji and the body was falling to join the Deathstalker’s. Minji looked down to her friends below. Even from high up, she could see the cheer and joy that came with victory on their faces.

Initiation was far better than she could have expected it to be.   


* * *

The rush of the battle had completely faded only hours later. Minji, along with the rest of the school, was crammed into the auditorium with Zen by her side. This was the grand finale of the day: assigning teams.

Minji had been bouncing on her heels as the names got called out one by one. However, her excitement began to fade with each team formed. Her name nor Zen’s had been called. She grew worried that they somehow had messed up. Processor Wizard couldn’t kick Zen out of Beacon because of her actions, could he? Her worries faded when the headmaster finally said the magic words at the end of the night.

“And finally: Luciel Choi and Yoosung Kim… Minji Chung and Hyun Ryu,” said Wizard. The large screen above him cleared of the previous student’s faces. Minji’s, Zen’s, Seven’s and Yoosung’s took their places. The four students walked up on the stage, standing before Professor Wizard.

“You four retrieved the white knight pieces,” Wizard continued. At this point, Minji was just happy to be standing side-by-side with people she knew. “From this day forward, you will work together as Team MRCY. Led by... Minji Chung!” Minji’s head snapped up. Her eyes were wide.

“What?” was the only word out of her mouth. Wizard smiled at her.

“Congratulations.” Minji returned his smile. She couldn’t wait until everyone back home heard about this.

“That’s my girl!” said Zen. Yoosung wrapped an arm around his friend with a shout. Cheers rose up from the rest of the student body.

Things were shaping up to be a rather interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's weapon fact:
> 
> Zen's weapon is named Hibiseukeoseu, which is the Romaja form of the Korean word for Hibiscus. The flower itself symbolizes fame, youth and beauty. I thought the name fit well with its wielder's personality.
> 
> The Hibiscus syriacus is also the national flower of South Korea.


	9. This is Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real day at Beacon begins. Team MRCY's leader is about to discover just who her friends exactly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of blood, violence and suicide.
> 
> We are about over halfway through the fic at this point. Never thought I would make it this far.

_ This'll be the day we open up the door _

* * *

 

It was rather common for the first year students of Beacon to fall into a deep and early slumber after initiation. No one could blame them, given with what Professor Wizard subjected the students to every year. No wonder there was that rumor that the headmaster of Beacon was a sociopath.

Usually when the newly formed teams went to sleep, it was a relief. For team MRCY’s resident Mistralian, it was terror. He acted fine as he and his team — he still loved hearing those words — readied for bed. He was glad that his teammates were far more occupied (Seven and Yoosung had started flinging pillows at each other with Minji had gotten caught up in middle of it with the position of her bed) to notice him when he changed. He probably should have just changed in the bathroom like Seven chose to do.

The moment sleep took him over, that’s when it started. The resounding sounds of clanging metal, screams and the shocking color of crimson haunted Zen for the duration of the night. The metallic footsteps…. his rapier gone from his hand… unable to use his Aura… Then there was that slash… red… nothing but red…

Zen woke up from his darkened dreams with a sudden start, cold sweat sticking his untied hair to his neck and shoulders. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows. He was not in Mistral. He was not at home. He was in his dorm room at Beacon. He sighed. Zen ran his finger over his chest. There was no slick feeling of blood, or red staining his shirt. All he could feel was smooth flesh. It had just been a dream. Zen flopped back down into bed, wishing to get a few more minutes of sleep.

His team leader had other plans.

Any hope of getting back to sleep was dashed by a loud, shrill whistle that woke Zen up completely. He bolted upright, his heart racing faster than it was before.

“Good morning team MRCY!” The cheery voice could only belong to one person. Zen glanced at the clock on the short bookshelf next to his bed. Bright green numbers read 6:00 AM. He groaned, placing his head in his knees. It was too early for this.

“Minji…” he groaned. “Why…?”

“Oh! Good. You’re awake!” Zen lifted up his head to get a look at his partner. Standing at the end of his bed was his entire team, already dressed in their school uniforms. Zen found it strange that Seven was still wearing his hoodie instead of the uniform jacket, and Minji had her cloak over her shoulders.

“Now that’s out of the way, we can officially begin our first order of business,” Minji continued. Zen was still left in the dark about what the girl was up to.

“Excuse me?” he said, blinking.

“Decorating!” Seven explained. He was just as thrilled as Minji was. Zen could understand Minji. After all, all young girls he knew were easily overexcitable. But Seven was his age. He didn’t get why he got excited over this.

“We still have to unpack,” Yoosung added with a loud yawn. He picked up a suitcase from the pile they had been thrown into yesterday. Zen didn’t even remember doing it. To make matters worse, the suitcase Yoosung had picked up wasn’t latched properly. As soon as it was out of the pile, the suitcase popped open. Its contents tumbled out on the floor. Lucky for Zen, it wasn’t any of his belongings. Given the glare Minji gave Yoosung, he assumed that it was hers.

“And clean…” Seven muttered as Minji rushed to repack her things. She latched the case again before pushing it under a bed. 

“Alright!” Minji said, putting back on her enthusiastic front. “Zen, Seven, Yoosung, and their fearless leader Minji have begun their first mission!" She held up her hand, palm open. “Banzai!”

“Banzai!” said both Seven and Yoosung in unison, high-fiving their team leader. Zen stared at them for a moment. He burst into laughter, hiding it the best he could. His teammates stared at him. He wasn’t being as quiet as he thought he was.

“Okay, okay,” said Zen, kicking the blankets off of his legs. “Give me a minute to get dressed.” The loud ‘whoop’ from his partner made his smile grown even more.

He already knew that Beacon was going to be way better than Mistral.

* * *

 

Decorating their dorm room had to be the easiest task Yoosung was looking forward to. Then again, he got past the hard part: actually getting into Beacon. The hardest task that he still had left to was to  _ stay  _ in Beacon… and survive for the next four years, but that was a whole different adventure entirely.

Yoosung pulled out one of his suitcases. It was the last one he had left to unpack. He popped the top open. He stare at the contents before pulling out one item in particular. It was a framed photograph that had been placed carefully in between hastily folded shirts. Yoosung was happy that it had not been damaged on the journey to Beacon.

He placed the photo on one of the shelves above the desk he had claimed as his own. It was perfect.

“Hey, Yoosung.” Yoosung turned to see Minji behind him. She placed a small series of books down on the desk. Her eyes were focused on the picture. “What’s that?”

“It’s just a family photo,” Yoosung replied before pointing to each person in turn. “There’s my mom, my dad, my sister and me.” He was hoping Minji didn’t ask about the fifth person. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side when Minji pointed to the blonde woman standing next to Yoosung in the picture.

“Who’s that?” Yoosung felt stiffness take over.

“That’s….” He hesitated. He just kept staring at the picture. A sour feeling rose in his throat. He really didn't want her to point it out. But then again, he wanted Minji to trust him. She probably already did, but he didn’t want to take that risk. “...She’s my cousin, Rika.”

“The one you mentioned yesterday?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung said with a nod. “She’s actually the reason I became a Huntsman. She got into Beacon last year so…” He drifted off.

“Cool. I can’t wait to meet her.” Yoosung sucked in air through his teeth. His fingernails were starting to dig into the wood of the desk as he leaned up against it.

“That would be very difficult…”

“Why?” Yoosung stared down at the wood.

“She’s dead.” It had barely been a year. He remembered getting the call in only a few months ago during the autumn. Minji was stunned.

“Oh… I-I’m really sorry to hear about that.”

“She killed herself a few months ago…” Words at this point were just tumbling out now. The memory of his mother telling him about Rika started to resurface. Yoosung bit down on his lip. Minji put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yoosung…”

“I-It’s fine…” Yoosung brushed her off easily, pushing the rising negative emotions back down where they once were buried. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” Yoosung sighed. THe topic was still sensitive to talk about. He didn’t want to say more than he already hand.

“Yeah. I swear, I’m—” There was a crash that cut him off there. Minji and Yoosung whirled around to see Zen and Seven trying to push back one of the beds, with Seven taking the bulk of the weight.

“Guys!” said Seven motioning for them to come closer. “Help!” Zen rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that heavy,” he said.

“Oh jeez…” Minji and Yoosung rushed over to help, sticking by Seven’s side as they pushed the bed into the corner.

It took nearly forever for team MRCY to get their room in order. Furniture was moved around,b clothes and personal belongings were unpacked and arranged around in the room by the four teenagers. At one point Minji had sliced up the curtains with Mystic Rose. That added on more time to getting things in order.

Yoosung was relieved when they were done. Team MRCY stood in front of their handiwork. It actually looked like it could be home. Well… with one small exception. The beds had been crammed together, taking up most of the space in the room. It would be difficult to get around.

“This…” Yoosung said, cringing a bit. “This isn’t going to work.”

“It is a bit cramped…” added Zen. Seven glanced around the room. He kicked one of the suitcases with his foot.

“We could ditch some of our stuff…” he suggested. Yoosung was pretty sure he was looking directly at Zen as he said that. Minji’s eyes lit up.

“Or we could ditch the beds…” Minji suggested. Her eyes then lit up. “Ooo! We could replaced them with bunk beds!” The male members of Team MRCY exchange looks with one another.

“Always wanted bunk beds,” Seven said with a smirk.

“It sounds… strange…” mused Zen. He reaction seemed the most negative. “But… it does seem like it would work.”

“Its sounds super-awesome,” said Yoosung finally giving his opinion on the subject. With the entire team in agreement, the four members of team MRCY got to work. It took them about half an hour (Yoosung was thankful for Zen’s strength when it came to lifting his and Minji’s beds), but they soon manage to  _ finally _ get their dorm room in order.

The bed had been stacked on top of one another, with Minji’s bed being perched on top of Zen’s and Yoosung’s on Seven’s. Though… Even if he was the one to suggest it, Yoosung was really nervous about his team leader’s bed being tie to the ceiling the way it was, especially with the tent-like blanket tied over it. His own bed had been just placed on top of his partner’s , with books in-between the bedposts to give it a bit of extra height.

All in all, the entire room as perfect.

“Alright!” said Minji, walking over to her desk. She picked up a heavy-looking binder and opened it. “Now that’s out of the way, onto our second order of business!” Minji groaned loudly. “Classes… If I’m right, we have a few classes today but that shouldn't be a problem because you know, first day and all that. Our first class starts at nine so we should—”

“Did you just say nine o’clock?” Zen asked, cutting off the team leader. Minji looked back at him and nodded.

“Yeah. Why?” The silver-haired teen groaned as he looked at the clock.

“It’s 8:55!” Zen was the first one to rush out the room. It didn’t take long for the rest of team MRCY to follow. Unfortunately, the first class was across the campus.

It was only the first day of classes, and team MRCY was already late.

* * *

 

With the exception of the first class misstep, the day passed on without another incident. Minji was relieved when team MRCY finally made it to their final class of the day.

Unfortunately, by the time they had arrived , there were barely any seats left. The situation got worse when she realized that the spots were next to team HVK. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Minji wasn’t stuck sitting next to Jumin Han for the next hour. It also didn’t help that the teacher, Professor Port, was absolutely boring her. 

The only lucky thing is that Minji had her teammates by her side to keep her entertained.

“Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" There was silence at ba joke. Minji rolled her eyes. She picked up her pencil, flipping open a spare notebook she had packed away. There wasn’t much note-taking to do, as Professor Port had been rambling on for the past forty-five minutes. She began to doodle upon the first page.

“And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!” continued Port. “Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses… Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"  
Minji knew she should have been paying attention. But this class was just for the study of Grimm. She was pretty sure that she knew all about the Grimm that she needed to. She had grown up with them. Though… it was only the small Grimm that inhabited the forests in Patch. They weren't much of a problem. Then again, she did grow up surrounded by Huntsmen her whole life. But Minji was positive that this was really unnecessary.

Professor Port’s story faded on Minji’s ears as she became more and more focused on her drawing. She snapped out of her trance when Yoosung nudged her, showing her a drawing of his own. It was a rather insulting sketch of Professor Port, but it made her snicker all the same.

Her laughter ceased when her teacher cleared his throat. His eyes were focused on the two. Yoosung stuffed his drawing in the pocket of his uniform.   


"In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port continued when he saw that he had their attention back. However, as soon as he turned away, Minji returned to thing she was doodling.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Minji yawned loudly. This was highly boring. She shut her notebook, resting her head in her hands. Her eyelids began to droop. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

The loud slam was what woke Minji up from her five second nap. She leaned back. Jumin was the one who brought his hands down on the desk in front of them. His hand was raised.

“I do!” he said. Okay, he was angry about something. But Jumin volunteering seemed to please Professor Port.

“Well then, let’s find out!” The teacher gestured over to a large cage that was shoved away from he students. The cage was shaking and rattling. “Step forward and face your opponent!”

The growls from cage were not very comforting for Minji at all. Luckily she wasn’t the one who had to fight it.


	10. Believe in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rivalry is put to rest after some intense confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a fight against Grimm, and a hint to a future character. It's subtle, but it's there.

_ I don't want to hear your absolution... _

* * *

 

Minji watched in anticipation with the rest of the class, leaning up against her desk. Jumin now stood before the shaking cage, his weapon folded out into its hammer form. The entire class was shouting cheers of encouragement.

“Go Jumin!”

“Fight well!”

“Represent!” The last shout belonged to Minji herself. This was the only shout that earned a glare from Jumin. 

“Will you be quiet?” he snapped at her. Minji frowne a bit. She was only trying to help. She sat back down into her seat.

“Alright!” Jumin turned back to Professor Port as the teacher spoke. Port raise his own weapon, which was basically musket-like gun with an ae on the stock. “Let the match begin!”

The professor swung down with the axe portion and break the lock on the cage. A boar-like Grimm, a Boarbatusk, came running out. It was beyond enraged. Minji kept her eyes focused on it. Why the absolute heck did a teacher bring a Grimm into the school? It was small enough not to cause damage, but what if it got out?

Minji looked back to Jumin. The look on his face clearly read that he was taken back by the Boarbatusk.

The Grimm charged at Jumin. The heir swung Kampprinsen, pushing back the creature with the resulting blow. He rolled off to the side. The Boarbatusk stared at Jumin with piercing red eyes. Minji was leaning up against the desk again.

“Hang in there, Jumin!” she called out, chiming in with the rest of Team HVK’s and MRCY’s cries of support.  Tightening the grip on his weapon, Jumin rushed towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, swinging down his hammer straight onto its skull. The beast thrashed around, resulting in Kampprinsen getting trapped in its tusks.

“Come on, Jumin!” Minji shouted again. She didn’t know why she was doing this. Maybe it was because of the kindness sh had been shown back into Emerald Forest. Maybe because she wanted the chance to trust Jumin. Whatever it was, she kept shouting out her own encouragement. “Show it who’s boss!”  
Jumin turned to glare at Minji. His gaze, like some many times he placed it upon her, stung heavily. Unfortunately for him, this was pretty bad idea. The Boarbatusk took the lack of attention from Jumin as the chance to rip the hammer from his grip. Kampprinsen landed far away from its master. Before Jumin could get to it, the Boarbatusk rammed into him.

“How what'll you do without your weapon? said Port as Jumin got back to his feet. The Boarbatusk prepared its charge again. It missed the heir by inches as he rolled out the way. Instead, the Grimm collided with Professor Port’s desk. Minji winced. That was going to be a mess to clean up.

Jumin rushed to his hammer, sliding over to it an snatching it back up. The Boarbatusk was heading for him again. The Huntsman-In-Training failed to notice this. He had to defeat it quickly, Minji knew this. he remembered being told something about the creatures by her uncle. Maybe it could help now.

“Jumin!” she shouted, getting Jumin’s attention. “Go for its belly! There’s no armor undern—"  
“Stop telling me what to do!” Jumin snapped, eyes narrowed. “You’re not on my team!” Minji felt that counterargument hurt more than anything else.

Jumin turned his focus back in the Boarbatusk, especially now that he had Kampprinsen back. The Boarbatusk ran at him leaping into the air and rolling into a ball. It only gained more speed when it landed on the ground. it was rolling towards Jumin. It came closer and closer until finally Jumin took his shot. He swung his hammer at the beast, firing off a grenade as he did. The force of the blast pushed the Boarbatusk on its back. Jumin swung his hammer again, pinning the beast beneath it. Its underside was exposed, and the Grimm could do nothing about it. It squealed it pain, writhing around wildly. With the pull of the trigger, a grenade exploded within the close range of th Boarbatusk. It fell silent. Jumin breathe a sigh of relief as he dropped to his knees, clearly out of breath. The Grimm began to dissipate.

Port was in applause, along with the rest the class as Jumin stood up. He converted Kampprinsen into its compact form.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman-in-training!" said Port. Jumin and Minji locked eyes with each other. There was the obvious tension of disdain. They didn’t even break their locked eyes when the bell shilling rang. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"   


Jumin glared at Minji, hooking his weapon back onto his belt. The teams of students flooded out of the classroom. Minji quickly gathered up her stuff and followed team HVK out with th st of her teammates. Jumin, meanwhile, hurried out of the classroom. He didn’t even stop to talk to his teammates. He stormed off down the hall. Minji watched him leave.

“What’s with him?” Yoosung muttered. Minji’s head told her to walk away and go back to the dorms with her team and finish getting everything set up. Her heart told her something else.

“Hey, I’ll meet up with you guys later,” she said. Minji only got a nod from Seven as her team walked away. Minji ran after Jumin. She was deeply thankful for her impeccable speed. She was able to catch up with Jumin.

“Jumin!” she called out as soon as the second year was in her sight. “Jumin, wait up!” Jumin came to a halt, turning around on his heel to look at her. He still had the displeasure on his face.

“What?” he said, his voice sharp and cold. Minji jogger slow to s stop in front of him

“What’s wrong with you?” That’s all she wanted to know. “Why are you being so—?"

“What’s wrong with me?” Jumin repeated. Minji look up at him. The look he was giving her hurt. He was furious. “What’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to be a leader. So far, all you've been is a nuisance!” Minji blinked.

“What did I do?”

“That’s just it! From what I’ve seen, you’ve done absolutely  _ nothing _ to earn your position! Back in the forest, all I saw you do is act like a child. Thinking irrationally and just being a complete…” He enabled. Even by his tone, Minji could tell he was annoyed. “You’ve only continued to do so. You’re just a little… a little girl who managed to sneak her way into Beacon and by pure luck became a team leader!” Minji was taken back from all this. The pain screaming inside of her was obvious. Jumin apparently didn’t see it.

“I don’t understand,” said Minji, keeping her voice solid as possible. “Where is this all coming from? You told me you wanted to ‘work together’... I thought you and I were… we were… you know. Friends.” Jumin scoffed at her. It just made the hurt even worse.

“Why would I be friends with you?” That finally broke the chord. “That was then. This is now. Prodigy or not, you don’t deserve to be team leader.” Jumin turned his back on her. Minji felt words choke up in her throat. Jumin glanced back at her before turning a corner. “Wizard made a mistake.” And on that note, he disappeared from her sight. 

Minji leaned up against the wall. She sunk down to the floor, pulled her cloak close around her. The scent was comforting. She inhaled the multitude of scents that had built upon it: the thick stench of cigarette smoke from her brother, the smell of black coffee from her uncle and faint scent of roses from when her mother gave it to her. After all these years, it still had yet to fade. It was comfort of home, and it as the one comfort that usually made her feel better. In this case, it only made her heart hurt even worse.

Minji blinked as the tears finally fall. She buried her head in her knees as she began to cry.

“Well… that didn’t go very well, now did it?” Minji scurried up. She still had her hands wrapped firmly around her cloak. Standing in front of her was Professor Wizard, leaning up against his cane.

“H-How long have you…?” Minji bit her tongue. She could barely even speak at this point.

“For a while,” answered Beacon’s headmaster. “You see, I’ve always found myself drawn to those who are suffering, much like yourself right now.” Minji sniffed as he joined her side.

“Is he right?” she said, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her uniform. “Did you make a mistake?”

“Well, I think that remains to be seen.” Minji blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that it’s only been one day,” said Wizard, leaning up against his cane once more. “Minji, understand. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. Perhaps in the history of time. But, right now, I do not consider your appointment as the leader of your team to be one of them.” He leaned in closer to her. “Do you?” Minji thought about her actions in the Emerald Forest. Everything she did, how everything played out. She shook her head.

“No… I mean… not really…”

“Being a team leader isn’t a title you carry into battle. It's a badge that you wear constantly. If you’re not performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to listen and respect you?” Minji stared at the ground, fiddling with the edges of her cloak as she thought about his words. Her frown faded and turned into a smile.

“You been burdened with a heavy responsibility, Miss Chung. It will take time, but I trust that you will uphold it. And, I also believe that in due time… he will come around.”

“He…?” Minji stared off own the hall. Oh. That’s who he was talking about. Minji wiped away the already dried tears from her eyes. “Thank you, Professor Wizard.”

She walked off down the hall, feeling better than she had before.   


* * *

Footsteps were heavy as one of the students stormed through the halls. Jumin Han came to rest at a large door in the hall. He sighed, his past actions were starting to weigh heavily on his mind. He would never understand how the female mind worked. It had only been two days and team MRCY’s leader had become the bane of his existence.

He opened the door. It opened up to one of Beacon’s many balconies. Standing outside of it was Jumin’s last teacher. That was just th thing he needed to get his mind off of things: a civil conversation that didn’t include  _ her _ .

“Professor Port!” Jumin calls out, getting his teacher’s attention. As always, Port 

“Ah, Mr. Han!” said Port, turing to greet the young heir in his usual jovial manner. “And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Jumin bit down on the inside of his cheek. This encounter just got awkward.

“I… I enjoyed your lecture this afternoon.”  
“Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntsman in you." Already, Jumin’s mood was starting to lighten up.

“You really think so?” 

“Most surely!” Jumin looked back towards the ground. This conversation was not going the way he wanted it to. "Hmm... Something's troubling you." apparently everyone was noticing his mood today. Jumin sighed.

“Yes.”   


"Dear boy, confess to me your strife!" That would be hard to do. Jumin didn’t know what had infuriated him so much. Just something about that girl…. it had been one disaster after the next. That’s what she was: a walking disaster.

“I think… about team MRCY… their leader just seems so…” He groaned. He could understand why he clashed with her so much. “There had to have been some sort of mistake. She’s just a kid. She’s going to get them all killed.” There was a moment of silence.

"That's preposterous!" Jumin blinked. His anger had returned, only this time it was mixed with confusion.

“Excuse me?” he said, looking up at his teacher.

"I've believed in Professor Wizard for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"   


“So you blindly accept his decision? There are plenty of other people on that team that deserve the position.” Well, from what Jumin had seen there had only been one person who could be the leader, but still.

"With all due respect, exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by poor attitude. That’s why Professor Wizard didn’t choose you, you know." 

“What?” Jumin was practically seething now.

“May I remind you of last year’s aftermath?” Jumin looked at him in shock. He knew what Port was talking about. The memory of it stung him to his very core. The whole team had been rearranged from the madness. And in that chaos… 

“Last year… I… I didn’t…” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This explanation was harder than he thought it was going to be. “He gave it up. Jihyun gave it to me.”

“Did he? Or did you see your chance and take it?”

“I…” Jumin knew the truth. He looked away from Port, leaning up against the balcony.

“My point exactly. I see a man before me who has spent his entire life getting exactly what he wanted." Jumin pushed off of the balancy, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s not true.” He could feel the condensencing gaze on him. “Well… it’s not entirely true.”   


"Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? Perhaps you should concern yourself with your team rather than  someone else’s. There is a reason you three have to take my class again. And not for what you think it is." Jumin sighed. He knew that Port was right. He couldn’t deny it. He felt serenity return as he looked to his teacher. “Instead of fretting about what you can’t control, savor what you can. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Port left the balcony, leaving the heir alone with his thoughts.

A smile crept onto Jumin’s face. Though, as it did, he could feel guilt take the place of where his anger once was. He looked back upon Minji’s face as he left her there in the hall. The way she spoke, the way she looked… Jumin was positive that he left her in tears. The guilt only grew.

He knew what he needed to do.   
  


* * *

He was starting to wonder if minor burns was worth it. Jumin was lucky that he had a strong Aura, otherwise they would have been worse.

By the time his task was done, the moon was high in the skies over Beacon. Tiredness tugged at his eyes, but the guilt is what kept him awake. Jumin made his way from the kitchen and to the Beacon dorms. If he could just remember where the first year dorms were, it would make everything easier. All he would have to do is find the door labelled MRCY. Then came the hard part. Talking to Minji.

It took what felt like forever to locate where the first year dorms were. To Jumin’s surprise, the door to team MRCY’s room was open. He slowly approached, pushing the door open a bit more. The room was dimly lit, only by a a small lamp on one of the beds. He found the makeshift bunk beds that MRCY had made to be somewhat of a clever idea. It was less crowded than most dorm rooms.

The entire team was sprawled out on their beds, fast asleep. Jumin crept towards the lamp. He stared at the weird blanket-tent covering most of the bed. He pushed it back. Sleeping peacefully on her bed was Minji. What he found strange was that under her head wasn’t her pillow. It was a notebook. Judging by the pencil still in her hand, Minji had fallen asleep while writing. Open textbooks were around her. He realized what she was doing. He realized it was by his words.

He hesitated before placing a hand on Minji’s shoulder. His mother, when she was around, used to wake him the same way as a small child. It didn’t take long for the girl to regain consciousness. The moment Minji saw Jumin, her eyes went wide. She scrambled backwards.

“J-Jumin!” she stuttered. She was obviously on-edge about this little confrontation. “I-I was studying and then I fell asleep.” She groaned, looking over at the door. “I’m sorry. I must have left the door open by accident. I didn’t mean to—" Jumin put a hand over Minji’s mouth to silence her.

“Lower your voice,” he said, keeping his own voice low. Jumin didn’t want to risk waking the rest of team MRCY.  “And… don’t start with that. I came here for something else.” Minji stared at him as he lowered his hand.

“I… I don’t…”

“I came here to apologize.” Her eyes went wider than when Jumin first came in.

“You’re here to… what?”

“Don’t look so surprised…” Jumin sighed, pushing back his hair. This was harder than he thought it would be. “It’s like I said back in the forest. I know that I can be difficult. But…” He groaned. “I’m not good at this.” Minji bit down on her lip. He really hope that she understood what he was trying to say. Women were always difficult for him to understand.

“Do you…” Minji placed her hands into her lap. She took a breath before continuing. “I’m willing to try to be friends if you are.” And there was the basis of it.

“... I would like that.” Jumin looked at what he took from the kitchen: a mug filled with a rich brown liquid inside. He held it up to her. “Here. Consider it a peace offering. And before you ask, it’s not coffee. Believe me, Kang won’t let me even try to make coffee anymore; she says I ruin it.” Minji quietly giggle as she took the mug from him. The hot chocolate swirled in her hand. 

“Thank you…” She looked down at the mug before taking a sip from it. She cringed a little bit. Jumin didn’t expect it to taste very good. It was best he could manage. Jumin turned to leave. He only stopped when Minji spoke again. “And um… thanks again, Jumin… for coming here…” He looked back at her, the look on his face genuinely reflecting his sincerity.

“Minji,” Jumin said. “I do think that you have what it takes to be a good leader.” Minji smiled. It was the first genuine smile Jumin had seen from her since their first day at Beacon. "Just know that HVK will have your back in a fight. Good luck studying." He made his way out the door, giving Minji once last message. "Number four is wrong, by the way." He could hear her laughter on his ers as he shut the door to Team MRCY’s dorm.

Both Minji and Jumin didn’t regret their actions that night. And both had a feeling that this was the start of a beautiful, budding friendship.


	11. Jaundiced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung could be doing a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another arc in this fic begins. This is the second to last before the finale.
> 
> As such, I said that there are "faked" screenshots in this fic, and that hasn't been the case for a while. Yeah... I'll just be adding those in when I get them done instead of with each update. Otherwise, it throws off the whole schedule.

_ Hope you're ready for revolution! _

* * *

 

Days at Beacon passed by without incident. The classes went rather well overall. They were pretty easy. Well, except for Yoosung. Most of what his teachers said went in one ear and out the other. Nothing ever stuck. However, it was the written classes Yoosung had the least trouble with. The class he hated most was Professor Kim’s — combat class.

Yoosung’s style of combat could simply be brought down to the word ‘instinct’. He didn’t think, he didn’t consider his actions. He let adrenaline take over when fighting. During combat class, this and earned him more than one boot to the face. Such as today.   


Yoosung had been battered around like a punching bag by one of his taller, stronger classmates. He hated having to fight against Tei. The swordsman was far more skilled than he. For example, Tei knew what he was doing while Yoosung didn’t.

He leaned up against the shield of Viridi Lacrimae, kneeling down on the ground. Looking up, Yoosung could see that Tei hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. Yoosung stood up, his legs shaking. He felt his shield suddenly become heavier. He tightened his grip on his sword before charging forward at Tei. He swung his blade once, only to end up missing when Tei jumped out of the way. Lane then swung his own blade. It collided with Yoosung’s shield, but applied a heavy enough force to send Yoosung flying back. His shield flew out of his grip, skidding away from Yoosung.

Yoosung got up and ran towards Tei again. He continued his attack, swinging Virdi Lacrimae in Tei’s direction. It was blocked by the hilt of Tei’s sword. The two struggled against each other’s blows. Tei, being taller, had more strength. He was towering over Yoosung.

“This is the part where you lose,” said Tei with narrowed eyes. Yoosung gritted his teeth together.

“Over my dead—!" he hissed back before Tei completely overpowered him, kneeing him in the stomach. Yoosung dropped his sword at the sudden blow. He fell to his knees, still trying to regain the breath Tei had knocked out of him. Yoosung locked up. Tei had his sword raised and was prepared to strike him. Yoosung closed his eyes, waiting for the strike. What he got was a loud buzzer.

“Tei, that is enough!”

Yoosung opened his eyes, blinking. Tei had lowered his sword. Yoosung quickly got up. Professor Kim was approaching him and Tei. Yoosung didn’t look at her. Instead, he raced over to collect the two parts of Viridi Lacrimae.

Tei backed away as Professor Kim took the center stage. She had her Scroll in hand, projecting her results onto the large monitor above. Yoosung looked up as she sheathed his sword. It was both his and Tei’s Aura levels. He swallowed something that was rising in his throat. Tei’s Aura bar was at least ninety percent full. Yoosung’s, however, was dangerously low.

“Students, as you can see, Mr. Kim’s Aura has now dropped into the red,” said Professor Kim. Yoosung walked back to her, attaching Viridi Lacrimae to his belt as he went.  “In a tournament style duel, this would indicate Yoosung is no longer fit for battle, and the officials may call the match.” Professor Kim looked to Yoosung. While the look on her face was kind and reassuring, Yoosung felt horrible just looking at it. “Mr. Kim, it’s been weeks now. Please refer to your Scroll during combat.” Yoosung could feel his Scroll in his pocket. He probably should have had that out. “Gauging your Aura will help you decide when to attack and when it’s better to move to a defensive strategy. We wouldn’t want you gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?”

“N…” Yoosung sighed. “No.” Professor Kim gave him a nod before turning to the student seated in the mock-stands around the fighting stage. 

“Remember, everyone,” Professor Kim said the students. “The Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won’t be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so I encourage you to keep on practicing. Those who pass the qualifying rounds will be competing in the combat tournament and will be representing all of Vale.” Before Professor kim could continue, there was the bell to signify the end of class. Yoosung was never happier to hear it. He quickly sped off the stage, rushing to meet his team at the door. He kept his eyes focused on the ground. He didn’t want to face his team.

If you asked him, Yoosung would tell you that he was the weakest link of team MRCY.

* * *

  
Yoosung poked the food on his plate in front of him. Lunch provided a small break in the day. But, he could still feel the shame of getting his ass kicked by Tei weighing down on his shoulders.

“So!” Yoosung glanced up at Seven speaking. “There we were. It was the middle of the night.”

“It was day,” Zen said flatly. Oh, so Seven as telling that story.

“We were surrounded by Ursai.”

“They were Beowolves.” A simple glance showed Yoosung that Jumin wasn’t paying attention to Seven, more invested in the book he had with him. Jaehee was just rolling her eyes. V was… Yoosung wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell with the dark glasses the older student wore. All in all, Jumin was the only HVK member who was not paying attention.

“Dozens of them!” Seven said, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

“Two of ‘em.” Yoosung looked over to his own team. Zen, as he was correcting Seven, was also busying himself by messing around with his fingernails. Minji was listening to Seven’s story, hanging onto every word. Yoosung returned to his food, poking it with his fork.

“But they were no match against team MRCY. In the end, we took ‘em all down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!” Zen sighed, lowering his nail file.

“He’s been having this dream for about a week now.”  Someone put their hand on his shoulder.

“Yoosung.” Yoosung tore himself away from his food. Jaehee was looking at him. In fact, all eyes were on him. Everyone looked concerned. Yoosung slowly nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, trying not to show his true mood. “Why?”

“It’s just that you seem a little…” Minji said. She paused. “... Not okay…” Yoosung hated the eyes on him. He pushed his tray forward and away from him.

“Guys, I’m fine. Really. Look!” Yoosung flashed them a forced smile. This didn’t seem to work. 

“Yoosung, Tei has been treating you horribly since the first week of school,” said V. Yoosung rolled his eyes, turning away from him. 

“Tei just likes to… mess around.”

“Tei is… weird,” Minji said with a dissatisfied frown. “And a jerk. He treats you like garbage.” Yoosung scoffed at her words, trying to brush the whole subject off like dirt.

“Name one time that he’s harassed me.” All of team MRCY stared at him. Uh-oh.

“He knocks your books out of your arms every time you pass him by in the hallway,” said Minji. Yoosung had started walking to the far side to avoid even getting in arm’s distance of Tei.

“He activated your shield so you would get stuck in the doorway,” added on Seven. The marks made by the edges of Viridi Lacrimae were still embedded into Professor Peach’s door. And they got it out, that wasn’t a problem.

“And he pushed you into a rocket-propelled locker and sent it off gods knows where,” concluded Zen. Yoosung still had the bruises from the impact.

“I didn’t land that far from the school!” said Yoosung, nervously laughing the incident off. Jumin shut the book he had.

“Yoosung, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask,” he said. Ever since he and Minji had become (as his team leader put it) sort of friends, he had been a lot more helpful to MRCY.   


“Ooo!” piped up Seven with a diabolical grin. “We can break his legs!” Zen pulled him back down into his seat.

“Guys, really, it’s fine!” Yoosung insisted. The more he said that, the sooner they would believe it. “Besides, he’s not only a jerk to me. He’s a jerk to everyone.” The sound of mocking laughter helped enforced his point. All heads turned to face the laughing. It came from a small team, one that included Tei. He wasn’t laughing, unlike his teammates. But Yoosung could see the satisfied look in his eyes as one of his teammates held onto the ear of a boy. The boy had long, white rabbit ears jutting out from his hair. He was struggling against them.

“That really hurts!” cried out the boy. “Please stop!”

“What a disgusting freak,” Tei simply stated. There was a loud slam from the other side of the cafeteria. It didn’t take long for another student to come over and help the rabbit boy. Yoosung assumed that the two were teammates, as once the boy was free, the other student escorted him quickly away.

“Atrocious,” Jumin said with a sneer. “I can’t stand people like that.”

“You’re not the only one,” said Seven. He was staring daggers at Tei. Yoosung could swear that he heard Seven growling.   


“It must be hard to be a Faunus…” added Jaehee. The topic had been changed. Yoosung saw his chance. He picked up his tray and scurried away from the table. The talk about his relationship with Tei had made him lose his appetite.   


He threw away the rest of his food. Yoosung wanted to get changed out of his dirty clothes before the next class started. He could feel his friends’ stares on him as he left the cafeteria. He could feel their concerned stares as he swiftly left.


	12. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gradually go from bad to worse when Yoosung has enough and finally explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into some MM canon event territory.
> 
> The following chapter contains mention of suicide, and blatant racial discrimination.

_ Welcome to a world of new solutions _

* * *

 

As mentioned before, Yoosung Kim wasn’t the best student. In his history class, he had is eyes shut, and his head resting on his desk. It wasn’t that the lesson wasn’t good, it was just that Yoosung couldn’t pay attention. That’s when sleep took over. In the front of the room, their history teacher aws zooming around the classroom.

“Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution—more popularly known as the Faunus War—” said Professor Oobleck, rushing around the room faster than the eye could see. "—humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He came to a stop only to gesture to a map in front of the room to where Menagerie was. "Now!” Oobleck zoomed in front of his desk. “While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zipped around the classroom again. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" There were a handful of students who raised their hands. 

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" ontinued Oobleck, taking a sip of coffee from the mug in his hand.  "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Jumin raised his hand. "Yes?"

“It was the battle at Fort Castle,” he said, confident with his answer. And Jumin was right.   


"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Unseen by Professor Oobleck, a student from behind Yoosung ficked a paper ball at him. It struck the blonde on the back of the head. It was effective in waking him up. Yoosung sat up, whipping around to face the thrower.

“Hey!” he snapped, eyes narrowed. Anger faded into anxiousness when he heard Oobleck zooming up to him.

“Mr. Kim!” said Professor Oobleck. Yoosung cringed. Oh no. “Finally contributing to the class. Excellent! What is the answer.” Yoosung blinked as he slowly turned to face his teacher. Like combat, history wasn’t his best subject.

“Uh… the answer… the advantage… that the Faunus had… um…” Yoosung stuttered. He glanced over to his teammates for help. Minji was mouthing something to him. He just stared. He didn’t understand. It wasn’t until she cupped her hands around her eyes that Yoosung got it. “Oh! It was binoculars!” Any pleasure Yoosung got from his answer quickly dissolved as the class erupted into laughter. Oobleck didn’t seem to happy either. Minji was absolutely at her end, sighing and burying her face into her hands.   


“Very funny, Mr. Kim. Mr. Hong!” Yoosung turned to see Oobleck attention fall on Tei. He wasn’t that far away. “Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

“It’s a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier,” said Tei in a satisfied manner.

“You’re not the most open-minded individuals, are you Tei?” Yoosung looked to the vice, as if he needed to. He just didn’t believe that it was V who was reprimanding Tei.

“Do you have a problem?”

“No. I have the answer. It’s night vision.” Oh. That’s what Minji had been trying to mime. “Many Faunus, such as cats and owls, have near-perfect sight in the dark.” Tei was glaring daggers at V. Usually, that was Yoosung’s job.

“General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus at night while they were asleep,” said Seven, adding on to the answer. “His army was outmatched and the general was captured. Maybe if he paid attention in class, he wouldn’t have been remembered as such a failure.” Minji high-fived her teammate. Tei stood up, as if prepared to go after the team HVK and MRCY members who had showed him up.

“Mr. Hong!” Oobleck's voice was enough to get Tei to sit back down. Yoosung felt a small snicker escape his chest. Watching his tormentor experience his own brand of torment had made him feel better. “You and Mr. Kim can both see me after class.” Yoosung felt anything that would keep up his later leave. He groaned, face planting onto the desk in front of him. “Now, moving on!” 

This day just got worse.

* * *

 

Yoosung had gathered up his stuff as the bell rang. It was the last class for the day, something which Yoosung was relieved for. But he still had to stay after because of what happened before. Both he and Tei stood before Professor Oobleck as the rest of the class filed out.

“You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." said Oobleck, taking a sip of his coffee. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it.” Yoosung stared at the ground. He looked as guilty as he felt. “Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." With that, their teacher zoomed out of the classroom. Yoosung sighed. That was going to take forever. 

He was the first to leave the room. As he did, Tei shoved him aside, sending Yoosung to the ground. His team was already long gone. Someone pulled Yoosung back to his feet. There was disdain on Yoosung’s face when he saw that V had both pulled him up and had been the one to wait for him.

“You know, I think Seven really will break his legs,” he said. Yoosung sighed, pushing V away from him.

“Please. Don’t,” he said. He didn’t want this person to touch him. There was a long, awkward pause before either one acted. V grabbed  Yoosung by the arm.

“I have an idea. Come with me.” Yoosung only protested as V dragged him down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

 

Yoosung was still complaining as V opened a door. He had dragged him all over the campus until coming to a stop here. The door lead out to a rooftop. V ushere Yoosung out onto it. He complied with a loud groan. He wanted to go and meet his team and get food. Was that too much to ask for?

“What are we doing up here?” Yoosung said flatly. V shut the door. 

“Yoosung, I know that you’re having difficulties in class, and you’re no the strongest of fighters yet so…” V turned to Yoosung. “I want to help you.” Yoosung blinked before his eyes went wide.

“What?”

“We can train up here after class where no one can bother us. You can I use the same weapon so to speak. And Rika and I used to—” That did it.

“Don’t say her name!” V took a small step back. Yoosung sighed before continuing. “I don’t need help. I’m perfectly fine.” Yoosung could fell V staring at him. He was wrong and he knew it. Yoosung knew he needed help, but he didn’t want it from  _ him _ .

“Yoosung, everyone needs a push from time to time. I doesn’t make you any different. You made it into Beacon. That speaks volumes about what you can do.” Yoosung looked to the tiled beneath his feet. Guilt started to grow.

“You’re wrong… I… I don’t belong here…” Yoosung turned away from V. he stood by the railing that surrounded the roof’s edge.

“Of course you do.” Yoosung shook his head. The guilt pushed down on his lungs and made it hard to breath.

“No I don’t!” Yoosung sighed, turning back to face V. He still didn’t look him in the eye. The truth was forcing its way out of his throat before he could stop it. “I… I wasn’t accepted in Beacon.” V’s mouth opened, gaping at Yoosung. No words came out. Speaking only made the pressure grow.

“What? What do you mean?” V took a few small steps towards Yoosung.

“I mean I didn’t go to any combat school. I didn’t pass any tests. I didn’t earn my spot here!” Yoosung’s breathing grew heavy. He wrapped his arms around himself. “I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!”

“What? Why?” Yoosung leaned against the railing.   


“Because I couldn’t stand it.  I needed to know the truth. I needed to become a hero. I was never told a word about it. No one told me what had happened. Except you.  And even then, you just said that things were complicated, that I wouldn’t understand.” V’s face dropped into a frown. He knew what Yoosung was talking about. Of course he did. Yoosung had confronted him about it multiple times already.

He was talking about the death of V’s partner, his teammate, and his girlfriend. To Yoosung, it was the death of his cousin.

“We’ve talked enough about that,” said V, his voice dangerously low.

“Rika wouldn’t have killed herself!” In contrast to V, Yoosung was almost yelling at him. “There wasn’t a witness. There wasn’t a body. There’s wasn’t anything! She just… She just vanished and all you could say was that she threw herself off of the cliffs!” Yoosung shook his head. “I can’t accept that.”

“Do you really want to repeat this conversation?” V said with a sigh.

“I will as many times as I want!” V sighed again.

“I know you don’t like me.”

“I don’t like you. I  _ hate _ you. I don’t want to see you. I  _ never _ wanted to see you, but if I want to stay here, I have to.” Yoosung was shaking, as was his breathing. V walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Can you calm down a bit?” he said. “I understand how difficult it is for you.” Yoosung smacked his hand off.

“So what if you understand?” he snapped. “I’ve asked you over and over again t tell me why she killed herself. If you don’t…” He took a small breath. HIs chest was hurting. “If you don’t know the reason, then just give me proof that she’s gone. But you couldn’t even do that! All you did was ignore me!” V took his own deep breath.

“As I’ve said before, there is no evidence.” V was uncomfortably calm for Yoosung’s liking. “Rika is no longer here. You have to accept that… no matter how painful it is.”

“So you are in pain?” V nodded.

“I’ve told you several times. We were her team. We all were.” Yoosung shook his head.

“Do you think all I feel is pain?” he said. “What about my life after she died? You didn’t think that I was happy, did you?” V was silent. “I was closer to her than anyone, and you think I’m fine? It’s barely been a year!” Yoosung could feel tears start to prick his eyes. “I spend most of my time trying to distract myself. For me even smiling or trying to live a normal life is still hard.”

“Please…” V’s voice was breaking as he spoke. “Just let it go. Time will heal all wounds… no matter how deep.

“I can’t believe you.”

“This is for the best. Those that remain just have to live on happily. Tight now…  this is what’s best.”

“You and I have very different definitions of the word ‘best’,” Yoosung said, disgust dripping in his tone. “Don’t you care about how I feel? How broken my life became?” Yoosung shook his head, a shaky grin on his face. He was breaking. “I can’t… I can’t trust you anymore…” Now his voice was cracking. “If I could turn back the clock,  I would have done everything to make sure that you and Rika never became partners, that you never met, and that you never started dating in the first place!” There was a heavy beat in the air. 

“Yoosung…” said V after a while. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t just say that you’re sorry! It does nothing!” Yoosung shouted. The tears were starting flow roll out of his eyes and down his cheeks. “I just want answers! Don’t you get that?”

“... I get it. But there’s nothing I can tell you. She’s gone and she’s never coming back.” Yoosung sighed, trying to force his breathing to steady.

“Fine.” That single word was full of hate.

“I know it’s hard to but trust me. I can’t explain everything. At least not now…” V shook his head. He reached under his sunglasses, wiping something away from underneath. If he was starting to tear up of not, Yoosung didn’t care. “Let’s stop this. She wouldn’t…” Yoosung glared at him. “Yoosung. Please just wait until everything is dealt with. I don’t want to worry you any further.”

“Don’t,” Yoosung said, his volume lowering. “Don’t give me excuses. Give me the truth.” V hesitated. Yoosung waited patiently, only to get V shaking his head.

“I… Rike really cherished you, you know? And I’m…” He shook his head again. “Just have faith in me and trust me.” Only pain grew. Both pain and rage took over Yoosung.

“You didn’t even explain her death. How could I have faith in you?” He growled. “She wasn’t depressed, and she didn’t have any mental illness that would make her—”

“She did.” Yoosung felt his heart stop.

“No…” He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t true. It couldn't have been true. V took a few steps back.

“God… I’m sorry,” he said. V sounded like he knew he wasn’t supposed to say that. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to…” Everything was a lie.

“So the one reason I even came here is unclear…” Yoosung muttered to himself. Apparently, V heard that.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Why else would I lie on my transcripts?” Yoosung felt nothing but guilt, pain, sadness and anger mingling around in his stomach. “I thought that I could find some answers to that question but no. You’ve been as stubborn as ever! She… she was always so strong… I thought… I thought if I could be like that… like my entire family… I would be able to stop something like that from happening again… I could even find out the truth!”

“Yoosung.” He was starting to cry again.

“My entire family — her, my father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I was never like them. I was never good enough to be like them." V got closer. He put his hands on Yoosung’s shoulders.

“Then let me help you. It’s what she—” Yoosung pushed V away, hard. V stumbled back by the force of the shove alone.

“I already said that I don’t want help!” he yelled “I’m not the one who needs to be saved! Where was all of this when you needed to save her?!"   


"Yoosung, I—"   


"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, getting his ass kicked while everyone I care about fights and dies!” The tears were apparent now. Yoosung had broken down completely. 

“Don't you understand? If I can't do this... then what good am I? " V reached out a hand, most likely to try and comfort Yoosung. The gesture was only met with a slap to the hand.

“Just… Just leave me alone,” said Yoosung. V slowly nodded.

“If you think that’s best…” Yoosung sunk against the railing, burying his face into his knees. He was left alone. Horrible, negative feelings were shaking him. He could probably attract a Grimm horde on his own. He needed to calm down. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t get that.   


“Oh, Yoosung…” Yoosung’s head snapped up. His eyes went wide. Standing in the doorway was Tei.

“Tei!” Yoosung said, shooting up. Fear pumped into his mangle emotions. “H-How much did you hear?” He kept his fingers crossed that he didn’t hear much of the argument between him and V.

“Just the fact that you snuck into Beacon.” Shit. “I have to say, Kim. I never expected you to be the rebel.”

“Please, Tei, please!” Yoosung begged. No, no, no. This was not happening. “Don’t tell anyone!”

“I’d never tell one a friend like that.” Yoosung blinked.

“A… a friend?” Before he knew it, Tei had his hands on Yoosung’s shoulder. He was unnaturally cold. Yoosung only grew more afraid. This wasn’t happening.

“Of course. We’re friends now, Kim.”Tei smirked. “And as long as you’re there when I need you we’ll be friends of a long time.” Yoosung wanted to scream. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Tei let go of Yoosung. “That being said, I really don’t have much time to do those extra reading Dr. Oobleck gave us today.” Where was he going with this? Think you could take care of that for me?” Yoosung’s eyes grew wide as he realize what Tei was trying to achieve. He said nothing. “That’s what I thought.” Tei turned and headed back for the door.

“Don’t worry, Kim,” said Tei, giving Yoosung one last look before heading inside. “Your secret is safe with me… just do what I say.” Tei vanished. Yoosung dropped down to his knees. This was happening, whether Yoosung liked it or not. He was trapped in Tei’s web.

This was the worst day of Yoosung’s life.


	13. Forever Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung makes a choice, and he's not sure if he can go through with it.

_ Welcome to a world of bloody evolutions _

* * *

 

Everything hurt. His chest, his legs, his arms, his eyes and more importantly, his heart. Yoosung was having the worst week of his life. Tei had been running him down to the bone. It was dark by the time he managed to return to his dorm room. He hesitated when he got there, keeping a hand on the doorknob. He slowly opened it. It was just a crack, but it was enough to peer inside. 

Minji was glued to the window. Zen was loading and polishing Hibiseukeoseu, his rapier. Seven was typing something furiously into his computer.

“You guys have any idea why Yoosung gets home so late?” Seven asked, breaking the silence between the three. Minji shook her head while Zen simply shrugged.

“He’s become a rare sight since he started hanging around Tei,” said Zen. Yoosung could hear the disappointment in his voice.

“It’s weird. Especially now. We have a field trip tomorrow.” Seven shut his computer. “We need our rest!” The redhead flopped back onto his bed, his back hitting the covers and making the bed shake. Minji sighed.

“I’m sure that he know what he’s doing,” she said. Zen and Seven exchanged glances with one another. Yoosung couldn’t take it anymore. He gently shut the door as to not be heard. He felt nothing but the guilt that he had been carrying around with him all week.

Yoosung leaned up against the door, sliding down until he hit the floor. He hung his head in shame. All he wanted to do is get some answers. Now he was being blackmailed. Yeah, that was never part of the plan.

“Hey, Yoosung.” Yoosung looked up. Standing before him was Jaehee in her pajamas, a cup of what Yoosung suspected to be coffee in her hands. “Did you lock yourself out again?”

“Oh… uh…” Yoosung muttered. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his Scroll and showing it to Jaehee. “Nope! Got it right here.”  
“So, where have you been lately.” Yoosung bit down on his tongue.

“I… Uh…” Jaehee had a stare that reminded Yoosung of his mother. He could never lie to her. Yoosung sighed, lowering his head in shame. “I messed up. Really bad. I did something I shouldn’t have and now Tei has me on a leash and I’m afraid to talk to my team and—”

“Yoosung, breathe.” Yoosung followed her advice, inhaling deeply before continuing.

“I’m starting to think that coming to Beacon was a bad idea.”

“No.” Yoosung looked up at Jaehee. Wait, what?

“No?” he repeated.

“No. You’re not allowed to be a failure.” He found that hard to believe.

“But what if I am?” Jaehee paused for a moment, fixing the glasses upon her face. She shook her head.

“No.” Yoosung gave her a weak laugh.

“You’re not exactly the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff.” Jaehee returned his laugh. She sat down beside him on the floor.

“I know,” she said. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Yoosung, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid…” Yoosung groaned. She wasn’t helping. “And maybe you were a failure when we first met.” He groaned louder, and even sun further down to the floor. “But. You can’t be one now. You know why?” Yoosung hummed, not giving a worded answer. Jaehee pulled him up. Even with one hand, she was strong. “Because it’s not just about you anymore. You’ve got a team now, Yoosung; you have people who depend on you, and who you can depend on. And if you fail, you'll bring them down with you.”  Yoosung watched as Jaehee stood up. “We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great person like you.” She flashed him a smile. He started to feel a little bit better. “Have a good night!”

“You too.” Yoosung watched as she walked away. He looked down at his Scroll. He should probably tell his team the truth… the whole truth, from him faking his transcripts to Tei blackmailing him. They would help. They were his friends. Though… Zen would probably have to stop Seven and Minji from breaking Tei’s legs.  
That’s what he was going to do.

Yoosung pushed himself off of the ground. He was ready to go inside and tell his team everything. And that’s what he would have done too, if it wasn’t for his Scroll ringing. He activated it and groaned. It was an audio message from Tei. He pressed the play button.

" _ It's Tei. I know you're busy with that project I gave you, but I need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps _ ." Yoosung squeaked. That didn’t sound good. " _ It's important, so don't screw this up! _ " Yoosung sighed, closing his Scroll. Well, it looked like both sleep and talking to his team would have to wait.

* * *

 

Yoosung’s plans to out Tei to MRCY didn’t go over the next day. He was too tired to say a cheartane sentence that morning. By the time he was fully awake, Yoosung had already been seized by Tei. Today was the worst possible day for Yoosung. And now, he was playing pack mule for Tei and his team. He should be with team MRCY right now. Not carrying six glass jars in the forest of Forever Fall. He could barely pay attention to what Profesor Kim, their chaperone, was saying.

“I understand that the forest is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee,” said Profesor Kim. Trailing behind her, besides Tei, his team and Yoosung, were what remained of team MRCY and team HVK. “Professor Peach as asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I’m here to make sure none of you die while doing so.” The group came to a halt. Not being able to see where he was going, Yoosung bumped into Tei. He shuffled backwards after getting a dark glare from the redhead boy.

“Each of you is together one jar worth of red sap,” continued Professor Kim, now holding up a glass jar similar to the ones Yoosung held. “Be careful; this forest is full of Grimm. Stay with your teammates.” Yoosung sighed. He wanted to. “We well meet back here at four. Have fun!”

Yoosung attempt to go with his team. Even if he could get the chance to tell them that Tei was blackmailing him, that would be enough to do something. The rest of the story could be filled in later. Unfortunately, Tei caught him back the back of his breastplate.  
“Yoosung,” he said, sending a frightened shiver down Yoosung’s spine. He let go of the blonde. “Let’s go.” Yoosung looked at his team. They were looking at him. He could see the sadness in their eyes. He turned away, following after Tei. He couldn’t take it. He followed after the four. He glanced back. His team was gone.

* * *

 

Yeah, Yoosung was definitely hating the week. he had six jars of full sap collected. About halfway through collecting the sticky substance, Yoosung had started to get dizzy and his nose started to clog up.

He brought back the jars to Tei and his team. Just as he set them down, Yoosung collapsed onto his knees. He was quickly brought up by Tei jerking up his breastplate.

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?” asked Tei. Yoosung sniff, wiping his nose on the back of his glove.

“I think I’m allergic to this stuff…” he answered before sneezing.

“Great…”

“Um.. Tei?” Yoosung asked, sniffing a bit. “Why um… why did we get six jars? We only need five…” Tei picked up one of the jars.

“Come with me and you’ll find out.” Yoosung watched as Tei the rest of his team walked away. He looked down at the jars. He could run away from Tei right now. Something twisted in his gut. Something was wrong. Something felt very, very wrong. Yoosung ran after Tei.

He found Tei and his team crouched down by a ledge. It overlooke the rest of the students, including HVK and the rest of MRCY. Yoosung crouched down beside Tei.. He watched as Minji and Zen gathered sap from a tree. Each time Zen handed her the jar, Minji would eat the sap inside. He hid a laugh. He wanted to join them. He frowned, looking over at Tei.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Tei lifted the jar.

“Revenge,” Tei said simply. Yoosung followed his gaze. It had settle on an unsuspecting V.

“V?” He watched as V gathered his own sap. “What are you—?"

“He’s a blue-haired know-it-all.” Tei’s grip tightened on the jar. “Alright.” Tei produced a small box from his jacket. Yoosung recognized it. It was wasps he had given him before they left Beacon. “Last night, Yoosung managed to find a box full of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're going to put him to work." He turned to Yoosung, who gulped down the lump in his throat. “Now, according to one of those essays you wrote for me last week, these things love sweets. And I’m think it's about time we teach that guy a lesson or two.” Tei pulled Yoosung to his feet, passing off the box to one of his teammates. He shoved the jar of sap into Yoosung’s hands. “You’re going to do it.” Yoosung’s eyes went wide.”

“What?”

“Hit him with the sap! Either that, or  I’ll have a chat with Professor Kim. You’ll be on the first ship out of Beacon by sundown.”

Yoosung looked down at the jar in his hands. He looked down at V. He didn’t like him… he hated him greatly. He raised his arm, prepared to throw the jar. He stopped. If Yoosung hate V so much, why was he hesitating? His hand was shaking. Yoosung had made up his mind.

“... no.”

“What did you say?” Yoosung tightened his grip on the jar.

“I said NO!” Yoosung whipped around. He threw the at the first person behind him. Yoosung froze when the jar struck Tei. The sap spread out over his shirt and jacket. Yoosung whimpered. Tei glared at him.

“You’ve done it now.” Yoosung felt any urage leave his body as two of Tei’s teammates grabbed him by the arms. He kicked against the ground, trying to get away. He couldn’t reached Viridi Lacrimae; the hold on his arms was too strong. Something struck his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee is best girl.


	14. Rise Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy finally stands up for himself, and nearly gets himself killed in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains descriptions of violence, injury and multitation (I think? not entirely sure), a bet that foreshadows future plot (you'll know it when you see it) and mention of suicide.

_ In time, your heart will open minds _

* * *

 

Yoosung leaned over. Blood dripped from his nose. A bruised was forming around his eye. He jerked back when Tei’s boot collided once again with his face. The two who were holding him threw Yoosung onto the ground. Tei quickly seized the blonde’s shirt. Yoosung kicked at the ground as Tei picked him up.

“That wasn’t a very smart idea, Kim,” said the redhead boy through his teeth. “When I’m through, you’ll be sent back to your mother in teeny, tiny pieces.”

“I don’t care,” Yoosung hissed with narrowed eyes. “... as much as I hate him, V did nothing to you that wasn’t deserved. You can’t hurt him. It’s not right.”

“You think talk like that makes you tougher?” Yoosung smirked. He didn’t know what made him do this, but he spat in Tei’s face. Tei dropped him out of surprise. Yoosung snickered. Tei only gowled. He pulled back his foo, readying to kick Yoosung again. Yoosung threw up his arms. Just as Tei made contact, there was a bright light. Yoosung lowered his arms just as Tei cried out in pain,. Yoosung looked down at his hands. They were glowing a bright green. All of his cuts and bruises were gone. Distracted, he didn’t notice one of Tei’s teammates come up behind him until he kicked Yoosung to the ground. He got onto his knees. Tei came towards him.

“Let’s see how much of a man you really are,” he said with nothing but fury in his voice. 

A low growl made both he and Yoosung stop. A large, black paw took out half of Tei’s team. Yoosung turned. Standing behind him was a large Ursa, jagged spikes sticking out from its back. Yoosun was frozen for a second. He then dashed up and away from th Ursa as it lunged at him. To Yoosung’s surprise, it didn’t go from him. It headed for the Tei. The sap. Shit.

The rest of Tei’s team fled. The Ursa came towards Tei, who had drawn his sword. Yoosung blinked. He shook his head, coming to his senses. Yoosung drew Viridi Lacrimae.

* * *

  
HVK, being a team with a shorter amount of people, had finished with their task in record time. Jumin had crouched down besides V, giving him a small hand that V had insisted he didn’t need. Eventually, the jar did fill up. Well, that was relatively easy. V wondered why Professor Peach didn’t come out and get the sap herself.

V was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud, settling roar.

“Did you guys hear that?” asked Minji, worried. Before anyone could answer, three teengers came bursting out from the trees. V recognized those blurred figures: they were th three members of team TYRN, excluding their leader.

One of the members ran smack dab into Seven, who grabbed him by the shoulders before he could run off

“What’s going on?” asked the redhead.

“There’s an… an Ursa. Back there! It’s got Tei!”

“What?!” Seven dropped the boy, letting him run off. V could feel everyone’s hearts stopping. He dropped the jar of sap in his hands, not caring about the sticky mess that now stained his shoes and armor. They knew. He knew why.

They had all seen Yoosung walk off with Tei. As to why, V didn’t know. But he did know that meant Yoosung was with Tei. He was with Tei and the Ursa.

He heard the activation of weapons. V drew Andreía and Pintos. 

“Zen!” said Minji, turning to her partner. “Go get Professor Kim!” Zen only gave her a nod before rushing off to find Professor Kim. V turned to Jumin and Jaehee.

“Go with him,” he said. “There could be more!” Jaehee and Jumin don't say a word; they just raced off after Zen.

V, Minji and Seven were the only ones left. They didn’t waste a second in rushing off in the direction the three members of team LPIS had come from. They had to hurry, otherwise it would be too late.

* * *

 

V didn’t know what had happened, and frankly, he didn’t want to know. By the time he, Seven and Minji made it to Yoosung and the Ursa, Tei had been thrown to the ground, his weapon far out of reach. Yoosung had caught the Ursa’s claws with his shield. He was struggling against it. V made a move to interfere when Yoosung’s words echoed in his head.

He didn’t want his help, he had made that very clear. The only way V was going to step in is if Yoosung was on his last legs. But… he didn’t know what, but there was something different about Yoosung in this moment… he could feel it.

V heard Seven go to make a move to help Yoosung. He grabbed the boy’s hoodie’s sleeve. Seven looked back at him.

“Wait,” was the only thing V said. Seven placed Bizarre Shroud into its sharpened sheath.

Yoosung took his shield out from under the Ursa’s claw. He took the chance to slash at its stomach. This only made the Ursa madder. It lashed out at Yoosung and made an attempt to crush Yoosung with its massive paws. Yoosung rolled out of the way, only to be smacked by a paw he didn’t see coming. When he landed, Yoosung immediately got back to his feet. He charged at the Ursa again. The Ursa smacked Yoosung out of the way once more. The boy was like a ragdoll. Yoosung shakily stood up. V could barely make out something attached to the inside of Viridi Lacrimae; it was Yoosung’s Scroll. If the red blur meant anything, it meant that Yoosung was low on Aura. If he kept going like this, Yoosung could very well get himself killed.

Yoosung only growled. He ran at the Ursa again, raising his sword. The Ursa went to swipe its claws at Yoosung. The attack was sure to kill him.   


Everything happened in slow motion. As Yoosung ran towards the Ursa, V caught Seven raising his hand. A dark red energy gathered at his fingertips. Something flashed on Yoosung’s Scroll. Whatever it was, it made Yoosung raise his shield. The action blocked the Ursa’s attack. Yoosung pushed his shield against the Ursa and swung Viridi Lacrimae. The move was perfect. The blade cut right through the Ursa’s neck with a loud snap. The body and its severed head hit the ground with a loud thud. Yoosung dropped to his knees, supporting himself with Viridi Lacrimae. He was laughing.

But that’s not what V was focused on. He sighed. He had expected there to be a Yoosung-like scream in there. But there wasn’t. That was the good thing, but...

“What?” he said. What just happened?

“How did you…?” Minji asked, turning to her teammate. Well, it was nice to now that V wasn’t the only one who was confused as hell here. Seven shrugged.

“Well, just like you have your speed, I have my own personal superpower.”

“You mean your Semblance?” clarified V. Seven nodded. V had known Seven for a while, but never really found out what his Semblance was. Every person had one, just like every person had Aura. Its what allowed people to use their Semblance in the first place. V had never figured out Seven’s.

“Yeah. My Semblance is electronic control.” Minji gaped in awe.

“Whoa, you can control eletrons…” she breathed out. V sighed, shaking his head.

“Minji, it means he has control over electronic devices,” he explained. Seven nodded

“Pretty much,” he said. “I can connect to them and do what I want. I sent a message to Yoosung’s Scroll to tell him to switch to a defensive strategy. Don’t worry, I don’t think he knows it was me.” V looked to Young. He was in absolute ecstasy over his victory. V felt a smile creep up on his face. He sheathed his weapons before turning around and walking away. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Yeah,” added Minji. “We gotta tell ‘em what happened!” 

“Or…” V looked back to the two first years. “Why don’t we keep this our little secret?” He sent them as smirk as he ept walking. He could hear Seven and Minji behind him. They were talking, so that helped with him knowing that.

“Seven, my Semblance is not speed. I can warp time.”

“Just because you call it that, doesn’t means its true. Time manipulation is as real as a person turning into a bird.”

“Yes it is!”

“Okay. Fine. If you ever meet someone who can turn into a bird, I’ll pay you fifty Lien.”

“I’ll be holding you to that, Choi.”

* * *

 

Yoosung could still feel the adrenaline when he finally stood back up again. He took down a massive Ursa on his own. No Seven to surprise him and save his ass, no Zen or Minji or anyone. He did it on his own.

He collapsed his shield, sliding his sword back inside. As he clipped Viridi Lacrimae on his belt, Yoosung searched the grass. Tei’s sword wasn’t that hard to find. He picked it up and walked over to his classmate. He pulled Tei to his feet before giving him back his weapon.

“Tell Professor Kim whatever you want,” said Yoosung. He shrugged. “I don’t care anymore.” He walked away. His confidence was returning.

“But—” Yoosung looked back at Tei.

“I’m telling my team anyway. Not gonna make much of a difference.” Yoosung picked up his pace. As soon as he was out of Tei’s sight, he ran. He ran right back to Team MRCY. He ran right back to his best friends.

* * *

 

To say that team MRCY took the news of Yoosung’s blackmail well was an understatement. He had told them his tale once they returned to Beacon. They listened to every word. In the end, they took it better than he expected. However, when he told them about what Tei had done, that reaction was expected. Seven had left the room in a hurry, with Minji and Zen trailing after.

Left to his own devices, Yoosung escaped up to the rooftop. He watched the stars dance from above. God he never felt better than he did now. He heard the door open and close. He thought it was one of his teammates.

“V?” Yoosung said. He was more confused than anything right now.

“Scared you?” V said with a laugh. “I wanted to call you but, this seemed like a better idea.” Yoosung sighed, leaning up against the railing. V walked up and joined him. Yoosung just stared. There was one thing he found strange.

“What’s with the sunglasses?” he asked. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Are you really mad at me?” Yoosung blinked. He was avoiding the question, but it still seemed like V was hung up on their fight a week ago. Yoosung stared at the vastness of Beacon.

“Why did you come up here? Did something happen?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” V replied, shaking his head. “I wanted to apologize. I felt bad after talking to you.” Yoosung frowned. He really didn’t want to talk about this. “I didn’t know that you had suffered after her death.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Yoosung rolled his eyes.

“If you’re going to say sorry…” He groaned, frustrated. “You should have just explained everything from the beginning, you know?” V wasn’t going to talk about anything else, was he? 

“Maybe I should have. I didn’t want to see you suffer. It’s why I hid everything. I’m sorry.” Yoosung sighed, lowering his gaze.

“I hate you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah… Please. Stop torturing yourself. You’ve suffered since you’ve been in Beacon. There are people who care about you. I’m sorry that this happened like this. Truly, I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault.”

“Do you think I’m going to change how I feel just because of this?” Yoosung pushed off of the railing. Pushed down emotions began to rise again. It was just something about V being near him that brought all this up. “You didn’t even come see me after Rika died. Why are you suddenly caring so much?”

“I thought it would be too painful for you to see me then,” V responded with a shrug.

“That’s why I stayed away. Then I saw… well, no I heard you during initiation and I…” Yoosung stared at him. He groaned. V had been the one who pinned him to the tree. Considering Yoosung knew what all of Andreía’s weapon forms were, he was surprised he didn’t realize it sooner.

“Whatever. The point is she’s not here.” Yoosung lowered his head, nails digging into the railing. “She’s not here and I can never see her again. It’s all your fault. I can’t believe that Rika was sick. She did nothing wrong. It’s all your fault. You betrayed me, you made her sick. You took Rika away.” V was silent. Before Yoosung knew what was happening, V grabbed his jacket. He pulled him close, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Yoosung struggled against the embrace. He didn’t want to be touched right now.

“Let go!”

“I’m sorry…” was all that V muttered.

“If you’re so sorry, then maybe you should have done something!” Yoosung tried to push V away. He was stronger than he looked. “You’re the one who’s responsible!”

“I… I wanted to do something… more than anyone.”

“V!” He wouldn’t let go. If anything, his hold grew tighter.

“Trust me. I wanted to stop it. I wanted to do whatever I could to stop it…”

“It’s all your fault…” Yoosung felt his chest grow tight again. It had been a week away from this conversation, this topic. The farther he got from it, the better he felt. He wanted to avoid it all together. But V was persistent.

“Trust me,” said V. He was still holding Yoosung. He had stopped fighting at this point. He blinked, trying hide th tears that wanted to get through.

“Stop telling me to trust you. I can’t…” He had lied. He had lied about everything. “It’s all your fault. She’s not here and it’s all your fault. It’s just your fault!”

“Okay…” As calm as he sounded, Yoosung could tell that V was upset as he was. “Okay. It’s my fault.” He sighed. “It’s my fault… Yoosung, if I could turn back the clock and stop her… I would… I would stop her and we would still be a whole team… I would be able to…” That’s what caught Yoosung’s attention. He finally gathered enough strength to push V away. He stared at him. Dark, gleaming sunglass stared back.

“You would be able to what?” V was quiet. “... V. Is… Is something wrong with your eyes?”

“Do you know what my Semblance is?” Yoosung binked.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Do you know what my Semblance is?” V repeated. Yoosung sighed. He shook his head.

“No,” he answered. “I haven’t really seen you use it since I got here. Or at all.”

“That’s because it’s been getting harder for me to. Soon, I fear that I won’t be able to use it at all.” Yoosung tilted his head, trying to figure out what the absolute hell V was talking about. He sniffed a little. Just seconds ago he was barely holding back tears. All those had evaporated as his moods switched.

“What do you mean?” V held out the palm of his hand. Yoosung could obviously seen the struggle on his face. It was about a solid minute before something happened. A white flower appeared in his hand. Yoosung hesitated before reaching out and trying to take it. It felt so real. After about a minute, the floer flickered from his hand and disappeared. “What exactly was that?”

“I can create illusions,” V explained. “Realistic illusions of things I’ve seen… of my own memories… or even things that I can conjure up in my mind. Lately…” he sighed. “I haven’t been able to see much of anything.” There was a pause. Yoosung reached out. He carefully took off the glasses V wore. There was no protest. Yoosung’s eyes went wide, a gasp escaping his throat.

V’s eyes, the last time Yoosung had seen them anyway, were a brilliant turquoise. Now, they carried a faint gray mist over them. Yoosung could see the abnormalities on his eyes. Thin scratches graced the surface. V took back his glasses.

“V… what…?” V fiddled with the glasses in his hand.

“The end of last semester… when she…” V kit down on his lip as he explained. “There was an accident. I hurt my eyes.” Yoosung looked at the ground. He didn’t know.

“V… can you see me?” He waved a hand in front of V’s face. “Are you blind?” V managed to grab Yoosung’s wrist without missing a beat.

“I can see a bit with my left eye.” He let go. “I have to rely on my other senses when fighting. At this point, I think my hearing is stronger than anything. Ask Jumin.” It was meant to be a joke. But Yoosung just had more questions.

“Who…” he started off. “Who did this to you?” If it was something that dangerous then…

“You’re not going to like the answer.” It didn’t take Yoosung long to put two and two together.

“You’re going to say that she did it, right?” V didn’t say a word. Yoosung had answered his own question. V slid his sunglasses back on.

“It must be hard to believe, but it’s true. It’s your choice to believe it or not.” Yoosung bit down on his tongue. He didn’t want to believe it. But… something buried down in his heart told him it was true. A Grimm couldn’t have done that and left V alive. It only had to have been a person.

“I don’t like but…” Yoosung sighed. “I do believe you. You've worn those glasses since her funeral, so… makes sense.”

“You already guessed?” Yoosung shook his head.

“No. I’m not that smart…” There was a pause. “So… how bad is it?”

“Severe corneal damage from external trauma,” said V, gesturing to his eyes. Well, that explained the scratches Yoosung saw.

“Is it… really that bad?” V nodded.

“The world is basically a blur for me now. The doctors say that if I don’t take care of this soon, I’ll lose my sight in the next year.” Yoosung’s eyes widened a little.

“Why won’t you do something about it?” As much ad the guy frustrated him, Yoosung didn’t understand why he was acting so casual about his eyesight. V just shrugged.

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to fix this,” he said. “This is my way of grieving.” Yoosung felt his stomach lurch. What did he just say? He felt anger boil up.

“It’s stupid to just sacrifice yourself like that!” Once again, V just gave him a shrug.

“I agree but…” V leaned up against the railing. “You have your way of dealing with Rika’s death. This is mine.” Yoosung sighed. He joined V at the railing. He glanced up at the moon. It was a strange thing. The moon hanging above Remnant was broken a shattered. Yet somehow, it was still beautiful.

“So.. um…” said Yoosung, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between him and V.

“Who else knows? About your eyes?”

“Seven probably figured it out if he hasn’t already hacked the system,” V answered. Yoosung made a mental note to ask about that later. “Zen almost found out but we just brushed over it. Both Jumin and Jaehee know, so does Professor Wizard and the rest of the staff… they all keep telling me to get treatment for it. I don’t want to see anything. If it’s an injury Rika left, I don’t want to get rid of it…” There was heavy silence again. V put his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m a bit dizzy from the forest sap…” Yoosung said. He didn’t try to brush off  this time. “I think there’s a bruise the size of Vale on my back. Tei and I ran into this huge Grimm.” V lowered his hand.

“Why were you hanging around him?” Yoosung groaned. That had not been one of his best moments.

“He overheard you and me the other night,” he explained. “Blackmailed me. Finally stood up to him today. Told my team. Pretty sure they’re going to break his legs. Well, Seven might. Minji won’t hesitate either though. Zen… I can only pray for him.” V sighed.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault that happened.” Yoosung shrugged, shaking his head.

“No. It was both of ours.” Yoosung held the partial blame for snapping at V in the first place, and revealing his secret. “Anyway, it doesn’t really matter. I told my team about it. They… They took it better than I thought.” He smiled, thinking of their passive reactions to it. Zen was a bit surprised, Minji just had a bunch of questions, and Seven just wanted to know how he did it. Yoosung glanced down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers.

“My team…” he repeated. “They helped me grow up and become a better person.” He looked to V. “You knew me well. That I always barely went to school and did nothing? It was… only a few weeks ago.”

“Well, you were sad because of Rika.”

“But I’m fine now… for the most part,” confessed Yoosung. “I’m thankful to MRCY. Really. They accept me for… well, for me. It's a… Well, it's a miracle.” He laughed quietly. Positivity started to flow where negativity once had been. “They took away all my weakness and hesitations… they are always by my side, no matter what. They didn’t even care when I told them that I snuck into Beacon.” He laughed. That sense of relief Yoosung had felt washed back over him. “I think this is what it means to truly be… you know… together. I’m thankful for that. Now… I want to be like that. If any one of us has a weakness… I want to be with them and help them overcome it.”

“V?” V hummed in response. “You think I can do that?” V only gave him a grin.

“You already are that person.” Yoosung pushed back hair that had fallen into his face.

“I don’t act like it.” He thought about how he treated V in the past few weeks. He sighed. His behavior, while justified, wasn’t the right way to handle the situation. “Look… about the other night…” He sighed again. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. I was such a jerk! You were just trying to be nice and… gah. I had all this stupid stuff going on in my head and—” Yoosung cut himself of when V put his hand on his shoulder.

“Yoosung, it’s okay,” he said. Yoosung relaxed a little. He smiled towards V for what felt like the first time. It probably was. “Your team really missed you, you know. Jaehee went to find them. She made pancakes.” He turned and started to head towards the exit. “If there’s no syrup, you can thank Minji for that.” Yoosung stared down at the railing. An idea came to mind.

“Wait!” Yoosung called out, turning to V. V stopped and faced him. Yoosung couldn’t really believe what he was about to ask. “Okay. I know I really don’t deserve to ask this but… uh… would you… possibly be willing to help me…” He sighed. “To help me be a better fighter?” V gave no answer. He just turned around fully and walked towards Yoosung. Yoosung did not expect V to push him to the ground.

V stood over the stunned blonde, his arms crossed over his chest.

“When you’re fighting, your stance is wrong. You need to be wider and lower the ground” criticized V. Yoosung grinned. He took that as a yes as V extended out his hand. Yoosung took it, letting V pull him back up. "As long as I can still see, I'll help you. Now, we’ll start tomorrow. You hungry at all?"

V and Yoosung walked back inside the building. Everything was starting to look up.

Yoosung was never happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter introduces one of my favorite characters, our Sun Wukong! I freaking love Sun.


	15. The Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team MRCY "makes" a new friend, and loses a teammate. Seven reveals a key secret to his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains... a lot. Let's just say a lot and leave it at that.

_ Your story will be told... _

* * *

 

Minji didn’t understand her teammates sometimes. Whether it was the gender difference or differences in personality, there were times when the trio just puzzled her. For example, after class that Friday, Zen had rushed them all down to the city of Vale. More specifically, the docks.

The entirety of downtown Vale was a colorful array of red, yellow and green streamers and balloons. Welcome banners were hung in every window. The city of Vale was as extra as Zen on a good day. Minji knew why.

It all came down to the reason Zen had brought them here in the first place.

“The Vytal Festival This is just wonderful!” said Zen in exhilaration. He led the group along the docks. He, unlike everyone else, was in utter bliss.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited, Zen,” said Minji. She picked up her pace to keep up with him. “It's kinda weirding me out…” Zen turned to his partner, now walking backwards.

“How could you not be excited? This is a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world There’s going to be parades, a tournament, and even a dance! I’m still trying to get Professor Kim to let me perform at that. Either way, the entire event if breathtaking.” Zen turned back to face the front. Minji heard Seven heavily sigh.

“You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring,” he said, arms crossed. Zen glanced back at his teammate.

“Oh, shut it.” Minji giggled as they continued on.

“Um… so…” said Yoosung, “Why are we spending our afternoon here?” A strong scent hit the team leader’s nose. She covered the lower half of her face with her cloak.

“Ugh, it smells like fish…” she complained. 

“I heard that students visiting from Vacuo are arriving today,” said Zen, explaining his reasoning. “I thought it would be nice to welcome them to the kingdom.” Minji could practically feel Seven rolling his eyes.

“I think he just wants to spy on them so we’ll have the upper had in the tournament if we pass the qualifiers,” he said, snickering the whole time. Zen looked back to Seven once again.

“You can’t prove that.” Minji giggled. He wasn’t exactly denying it. Something stark white caught the corner of Minji’s eye. She looked over and came to a stop. Her team soon followed when they noticed that their leader was no longer with them. She walked over to what she saw. It was a shop surrounded by police tape. A white police car was parked out front of it, and two men were taking behind the tape. Minji’s curiosity got the best of her. She walked up to the two men, grabbing their attention.

“Excuse me,” said Minji. Her team joined her from behind. “What happened here?”

“Robbery,” said the first man. “Second Dust shop hit this week. Gah, this place is turning into a jungle.”

“That’s terrible,” commented a distraught Yoosung. Minji frowned. Her interest was once again piqued when she heard the conversation between the two men continue.

"They left all the money again."

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Minji heard Zen groan in disgust.

“The White Fang,” he said, the words dripping off of his lips like poison. “They’re such a terrible bunch of people.”

“What’s your problem?” snapped Seven. All heads turned towards him. HIs eyes were nothing but slits focused on Zen. Minji blinked.

“My problem? I don’t care for the criminally insane.”

“The White Fang are not a bunch of psychopaths.” Minji could have sworn that Seven was actually growling at Zen right now. “They’re a group of misguided Faunus.”

“Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off of the face of the planet!”

“So they’re  _ very _ misguided.” 

“Whatever,” said Seven. “Either way, it doesn’t explain why they robbed a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.” They were getting too close for comfort. Minji stepped between Seven and Zen, pushing them apart.

“Seven does have a point,” she said after breaking the two up. “The police ever really caught the unknown guy I…” She coughed to cover up her mistake. Anonymous vigilante indeed. One who was bad at keeping her identity anonymous. “They never caught that unknown guy someone stopped a few months ago. Maybe it was him.” Unfortunately, her words didn’t change the subject.

“That still doesn’t change that fact that anyone in the White Fang or associated with them are just… dirt.” Seven, judging by the look on his face, was only growing more and more angry with Zen’s words. Minji was positive that he was growling at the silver-haired boy. “Those Faunus only know how to lie, steal and cheat.” It wasn’t Seven that stepped in there.

“That’s not true, Zen,” said Yoosung. “And you know it.” Minji was relieved when a shout put a hopefully permanent pause on the argument.

“Hey! Stop!” The team turned around to face the cry. Thinking there was trouble, they rushed over to investigate. To their surprise, it wasn’t that much danger.

Some of the dock workers were chasing a young girl with bright pink hair and vivid lavender eyes. There was one feature that stood out among the rest. There was a wagging dog’s tail poking out from under her shirt.

“Thanks for the ride, guys!” said the girl with a laugh. She sped up in her running, leaving the dockworkers in the dust. She jumped up, grabbing a nearby lamppost. She pulled herself up upon it, perching on top of it.

“You no good stowaway!”

“Hey! A no good stowaway would have been caught. For your information, I’m a  _ great _ stowaway!” The girl stuck her tongue out at the men. The agile Faunus laughed in her amusement at their frustration before leaping off of her perch. She dashed towards team MRCY. As the girl passed by, Minji could swear she saw the Faunus wink in Yoosung’s direction. The dockworkers gave up on chasing her at this point. It was also at this point that Zen decided to take over the position of team leader.

“Quick!” he said, “After her!” Minji couldn’t get a word out before Zen took after after the Famous girl. Seven soon followed. She sighed. Minji and Yoosung raced after them. They gave chase.

Minji could have used her speed… er… her  _ warping _ if she wanted to. She just didn’t. She believed that catching the Faunus really wasn’t going to be that helpful in keeping the peace between team MRCY.

Luckily for her, the chase came to an end when the team rounded a corner. With Zen in the lead, he was the first to crash into the obstacle that was placed in their path: a young girl that Zen collided with, sending them both to the ground.

Zen stood up, brushing off his clothes. He looked up ahead. The Faunus girl was out of sight.

“No,” he groaned. “She got away!”

“Uh… Zen?” said Yoosung, pointing downwards Zen only realized what he had hit when he saw the girl laying on the ground. The girl, with short hair of dark brown and eyes of gold, was surprisingly smiling up at the four.

“Salutations,” said the girl. Their leader was the first to speak.

“Hello…” Minji said with a nervous laugh.

“Are you…” said Yoosung, looking the girl up and down. He sounded confused as Minji did. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said the girl. She was still sitting on the ground. “Thank you.”

“Um…” The entire team glanced at one another. They all shared the same thought; this girl was weird. “Do you… want to get up…?”

“Oh. Y-Yes…” The girl had to actually think about that before she stood up, brushing off her skirt. She held out her hand. “I’m Eri. It’s a pleasure.”

“Er…” Minji muttered. She reached forward and took the girl’s hand. She started off the round of introductions. “Hi. I’m Minji.”

“I’m Zen.”

“Call me Seven."

“Are you sure that you didn’t hit you head?” Zen elbowed Yoosung. “Ow! Oh! I’m Yoosung.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” Eri had repeated once again. She let go of Minji’s hand. The leader bit down on her tongue. Didn’t she just say that?”

“You already said that,” said Zen. Well, at least Minji didn't have to correct her now.

"... So I did..." And then everything grew awkward. Minji started to back away at little. This situation had grown highly uncomfortable. She shot a glance t her partner. He read the look in her eyes.

“Well,” said Zen, gesturing to the rest of MRCY to move back. “Sorry for ruining into you.” The group turned and began walking away. Minji waved goodbye.

“Take care, friend.” She sighed. Well, that was a thing that just happened. 

“Well… she was weird…” Yoosung muttered as soon as they were out of earshot of Eri. Seven nodded in agreement with his partner. Zen glanced around as the team walked down the street.

“Okay,” he said, eyes still scanning the road. “Where did that good-for-nothing Faunus run off to?” Minji felt a lump grow in her throat. Oh no. Not this again. Luckily, Minji didn’t have to deal with another argument over the Faunus.

“What did you call me?” Team MRCY whipped around, with Minji yelping and backing into her friends. Eri was standing right behind them. Yoosung went pale.

“Oh, crap,”’ he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you heard me.” Eri shook her head.

“No, not you.” Minji leaned back as Eri approached her. “You.”

“Me?” Minji said startled. “I-I don’t know. I… um… uh…”   


“You called me your friend.” Minji sighed. That’s what she was talking about. “Am I really your friend?”

“Um…” Eri didn’t seem like the unfriendly type. She didn’t seem like the friendly type either. Minji responded with a small shrug. “Sure. Why not?”

“Sensational!” And the stale tension returned once again. Minji gave her friends anthe pleading look. Once more, Zen stepped up to save the day.

“So, what are you doing in Vale?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“I’m here to fight in the tournament.” The team shared a look of confusion spread out over their faces. Um… what?

“You’re fighting in the tournament?” Zen repeated. Eri gave him a nod, pulling at the thin straps of the backpack she wore.

“Yeah. I’m combat ready.” Minji blinked, looking Eri up and down. There was something about her… she didn’t look like much of a fighter.

“You really don’t look like one,” said Minji. Her mouth spoke before her brain could stop her.

“You’re the one wearing a skirt,” said Yoosung from behind. Minji looked at him from over her shoulder, offended by the comment.

“It’s a combat skirt!” Luckily, Minji wasn’t the only one who was on this side of the argument. Seven zoomed over to her.

“Heck yeah it is,” he said before offering Minji his hand. The two high-fived each other. Zen rolled his eyes, looking towards Eri.

“Wait,” he said. “If you’re here to fight in the tournament, does that mean you know that little… uh… that little brat?” Oh no.

“That what…?”

“Pink hair, ‘bout a tall as Yoosung. She was that filthy Faunus on the boat, had a dog’s tail.” A bad feeling crept on Minji’s shoulders at those words. And she was right to have that feeling. The argument between Zen and Seven was unpaused.

“What do you keep saying that?” Seven hissed, sending a glare in Zen’s direction. Zen blinked, looking towards his teammate. “Stop calling her a brat! Stop calling her a good-for-nothing! She’s a person, just like you and me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Zen’s sarcastic tone was blatantly obvious and painful to hear. “Would you like for me to stop calling a trash can a trash can? Or to stop referring a lampost as a lamppost?”

“Stop it!” Seven gritted his teeth together.

“Stop what? The girl clearly broke the law. Give her enough time, and she'll join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang.”

“You ignorant bastard!” Seven said with a growl. Minji exchanged looks with Yoosung. He was just as worried as she was. Seven turned and started to walk away.

“How dare you! Don’t talk to me like that!” Zen followed after the redhead. “I’m your teammate!” Seven threw another glare in Zen’s direction.

“You’re a judgemental asshole.” Yoosung and Minji jogged after the two, joining up with them. If this verbal match turned into a full on fight, the duty would fall on them to break it up.

“What in the world make you think that?”

“How about the fact that you sort that Faunus girl with a group of terrorists based on her species? Something she can’t even control? It makes you as much of a scumbag as you believe her to be!” Zen was taken back by the insult. His shock quickly went away as he continued arguing with Seven, only angrier this time.

“So you admit it. The White Fang is a bunch of terrorists!”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Minji sighed. She really hoped that this argument would stop. She wanted Seven and Zen to both calm down. They wouldn’t listen her when she tried. She just wanted it to stop. Unfortunately for her and Yoosung, she would not be getting her wish any time soon.   


* * *

Seven was about ready to sock Zen in the face. Their little shouting match had carried on all the way back to Beacon. Seven threw open the door to MRCY’s dorm room. He dropped down onto his bed. He heard Zen’s voice before he walked into the room, shortly followed by Minji and Yoosung.

“I really don’t understand why this is such a problem!” said Zen. Seven clenched his jaw.

“That’s exactly what the problem is,” he fired back. He just wanted Zen to shut up.

“I’m not the one who is defending an organization that hates Humanity! The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!” Seven stood up faster than lightning, not caring that he hit his head on Yoosung’s bed as he did.

“There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much, Zen? It’s because of people like Tei Hong, people like  _ you _ —” Seven poked Zen’ chest “—that make the White Fang take such drastic measures!”

“People like me?”

“You’re discriminatory!”

“I’m a victim!” Seven didn’t back down, keeping up a silent stare as Zen went on. He wasn’t a Faunus. How the hell could he know what they had gone through? “You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don’t trust the Faunus?” Seven didn’t say a word. The answer was evident in his eyes. “They’ve been at war with my family for  _ years _ . War… as in actual bloodshed.” Zen was the one to back down first. He walked over to the window, not facing any one of his teammates.

“There is a company out there in Mistral that my father owns,” he continued. “That company has been one of the White Fang’s targets for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a child, I’ve seen family friends disappear… people executed just for working with them… an entire train car full of Dust was stolen a few years ago, too…” Seven’s heart pounded in his ears. The train car… full of Dust… no. It couldn’t have been that same car… could it? “Every single day, my father would come home furious. And that made my childhood a hell of a whole lot harder that it already was.” There was silence. Seven was still stuck on the train car.

“Zen, I—" Minji said, trying to take a step towards her partner, more than likely to provide an act of comfort.

“No!” Zen turned back around to Seven. “You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It’s because they’re a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!” Seven’s anger built up to the brim. Like a volcano, he exploded. Seven grabbed Zen by the collar of his jacket, pulling him close enough to see the fire in his eyes. Seven’s heart spoke before he could stop it.

“Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!”

Stunned silence fell down upon Team MRCY. Zen stared at Seven with wide eyes. He looked scared. Seven let go of him. Zen slowly backed away. No. No, no, no. He didn’t just say that. He didn’t.

“I…” Seven looked towards Minji and Yoosung. They were looking at him with shock, much like Zen was. “I…” Fear replaced his fury. He couldn’t stand those looks.

Seven bolted out the door.

“Seven, wait!” He could hear Minji shouting for him. He shook his head. He didn’t just do that.

“Come back!” Seven kept running. He ran as fast as he could. He didn’t turn back, he didn’t want to turn back. He just let his feet carry him as far as they could go.

By the time Seven finally gave out, he was in Beacon’s courtyard. Only the moon above was there to keep him company. Standing before him was a large statue depicting a man with a sword, a hooded woman, and Beowolves trapped under a stone by the two. Seven dropped into front of the statue. There was a puddle in between him and the statue. He could see his reflection. That wasn’t him and he knew it. His emotions got the best of him.

Seven reached up, grabbing the ends of his hood. Slowly, he pulled it down. Seven stared at himself through the water, wiping away a tear that had slipped down his face.

Tucked into the unruly mess Seven called his hair were a pair of vivid, reddish orange cat ears. That was him. This was the true Seven. And he missed looking at it.

“I knew you would look better without the hood.” Seven shot up, prepared to pull his hood back on again. He blinked. Standing behind him was the girl from the docks. She bowed in his direction. “The great, the one and only Ha-Yun Lee, at your service.” She smiled up at him.

He returned the grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused, Ha-Yun is actually technically part of the game? I was running out of characters at this point, so here's what I decided to do. There is more than one MC in the game. I'm talking about the different portraits you can pick at the start of Mystic Messenger. Ha-Yun just happens to be MC5. The entirety of team SSSN in this AU is made up of the different MCs. So... there's that.
> 
> Okay. This is the second to last chapter. Which means that I have to ask something.
> 
> Does anyone want me to continue on with this AU and write out volume 2?
> 
> All it really takes for me is at least one person saying that they want to see volume 2 of this AU. I have a lot planned for it, and if someone wants to see, I will give it to them. It's going to be great.


	16. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their hacker MIA, team MRCY searches up and down the streets of Vale in hopes of finding him. Meanwhile, Seven has an idea to prove to the world that he is not a traitor, with some help of a new friend. Will both parties discover more than they bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains descriptions of violence, war, and Seven's past.
> 
> AHHHHH We FINALLY MADE IT!!
> 
> It's rare for me to finish a fic and post it to completion. I hope to turn that around soon. But I'm proud for making it this far. This is the first fanfiction that I've posted completely on Ao3! An not once did I miss an update!
> 
> At the end, I will reveal if I will go on. For now, enjoy the chapter!

_ And victory is in a simple soul! _

* * *

 

Team MRCY wandered around the streets of Vale. They had been walking around all morning. Minji felt something tug at her heart.

“He’s been gone all weekend…” Minji muttered to herself. She was worried. Seven didn't return to their dorm the next morning. With the help of team HVK, they all searched the Beacon Campus. There was still no sign of Seven. While the older student took to the Emerald Forest to check there, the remaining members of team MRCY took to searching through Vale.

“Seven can handle himself,” Zen said. He hadn’t been one of the most inflectional members of the search party.

“Zen, come on,” said Yoosung, nudging his friend's arm. “Seven is one of our teammates. He’s our friend.”

“Is he? You heard what he said.”

_ "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" _

Minji didn’t want to think about that. Not at all. She sighed.

“Zen…”

“Look, maybe he is. Maybe he isn’t,” continued Yoosung. “He’s missing. We need to find him. He could be in danger for all we know.” Zen ignored him.

“A member of the White Fang!” said the Mistrailian. “Right underneath our noses!” Minji sighed again. She just hoped that Seven was alright.   
  


* * *

Seven, meanwhile, was halfway across the city. He was sitting at a cafe that Ha-Yun had dragged him to. She had been surprisingly helpful the past few days. She had explained that she had arrived for the Vytal Festival as a representative for Haven Academy of Mistral. Said school wouldn’t be arriving for a few more weeks. Ha-Yun had gotten a headstart on getting to Vale. So, she was hanging around the city until then.

When she invited Seven along for the ride, he took the chance to get away from Beacon; to get away from his team. He didn’t want to face them… not now. They would ask questions. They would blame him, call him a terrorist. To be fair, Ha-Yun had done the same thing minus the blame and name-calling. She had been trying to get him to open up all weekend. And sitting there, across from each other, Seven felt that her questions were enough. There was only one way to get her stop.

“So... “ he said, tracing a finger over the cup in front of him. Ha-Yun had paid for this. He didn’t want to know where she had gotten the money for it. “You want to know more about me?” Ha-Yun lit up.

“So, you finally speak!” she said in her usual cheerful manner. “It’s been nearly two days and all you’ve given me is small talk and weird looks.” Seven narrowed his eyes, giving Ha-Yun a stare. “Yeah, like that!” Seven sighed. Well, some Faunus stereotypes were true. Ha-Yun seemed as excitable as an actual puppy. 

“Ha-Yun…” said Seven, pulling down his hood hurther. It had gone back up as soon as he stepped off of Beacon grounds. MRCY had taken it rather well when Yoosung told them he snuck into Beacon. But that was different compared to everything hat Seven had done in his life. If Ha-Yun took this story well… maybe they would too. Maybe then, they would understand.

Maybe then Seven wouldn’t have to hide his true self anymore.

“Are you…” Seven continued. “Are you familiar with the White Fang?”

“Of course!” said Ha-Yun, leaning up against the table. “There’s not a Faunus alive who hasn’t heard of them.” She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. “They’re a bunch of creeps who use force to get what the want. A bunch of freaks if you ask me.” She picked up her cup, drinking some of the liquid inside. Seven sucked in air through his teeth. Okay, Ha-Yun might no take this as well as he thought.

“I was… once a member of the White Fang.” Ha-Yun’s eyes went wide. She choked on her drink, slamming down her cup as she began coughing. Well… that went well.

“Wait…” Ha-Yun wiped whatever escaped her mouth on the back of her sleeve. “You were a member of the White Fang?!” Seven stood up, immediately shushing her. He looked around before sitting back down. No one had heard, or rather, no one had been paying attention long enough to hear. He nodded.

“That’s right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could say it was fate…” Fluctuating memories creeped out from the back of Seven’s head as he began his story. “My brother and I were—”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ha-Yun had already interrupted before the story even started. “You have a brother?” she asked. Seven nodded again.

“Yeah. My twin… Saeran. Anyway we…” he sighed. Those memories weren’t exactly pleasant. As they popped back to the surface, Seven cringed. “We didn’t exactly have the best home life. We went to the White Fang meetings to get away from all of that. It was a better place for us. We were happy there. Eventually, once we were old enough, we joined the White Fang ourselves.” Ha-Yun was quiet. Seven went on.

“Back then… things were different. In the ashes of a revolution, the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus.” Seven sighed. “Despite being promise equality, we were still subjected to discrimination and hate. We were thought of as lesser beings. So, the White Fang rose up as a voice for the people. I was there. Both of us were.” He could still remember how excited Saeran had been during that first protest.

“Sae and I were at the front of every rally. We took part in every boycott. I actually thought that we were making a difference.” Seven sighed sadly. “I was just an optimistic kid.” Those memories of being in the White Fang took a dark turn. Seven avoided looking at Ha-Yun as he went on with his story.

“Three years ago, our leader stepped down. A new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking.” Seven could still remember the shouts and fighting that had occurred on that night. They were bitter memories, and deserved to be repressed. “Suddenly, before I knew it, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fires to shops, hijacking cargo… and the worst part is… it was working. People start treating us like equals. But it wasn’t out of respect like we wanted it. It was out of fear.” Seven sighed. His memories took a darker turn. He wanted to wipe all of them away, to just forget them. As if he could.

“I hated it,” he said. “I didn’t want to be like that, and I didn’t want my brother to be either. So, we hatched a plan to escape. I had a friend who would help us. So, when they sent us out on a mission one day to steal a train car full of dust, we put our plan into motion then. But… it didn’t work out as expected. My brother and I got seperated. When I met my friend at our meeting place, I found out that my brother… well… he…” Seven sunk back into his seat. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

“He didn’t make it…” said Ha-Yun. He could hear her sympathy. “Did he?” Slowly, Seven gave her a nod.

“That's what I was told…” He straightened up. Saeran was gone, and that was that. He finished up his story. “So, once I made it to Vale, I changed my name to hide from the White Fang and decided to dedicate my life to becoming a Huntsman. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a black hood." Ha-Yun was quiet. Seven expected her to yell. He expected her to call the police on him or something. She just stared at him.

“So…” said Ha-Yun, the look on her face meaning she was still trying to process all that. “Have you told your friends any of this?” Seven said nothing. He satred down at the cup in frot of him. Shame was never more apparent on him than it had been before.

* * *

 

"Sevvvvven!"

"Sevvvven!" Minji gritted her teeth together. Either Seven couldn't hear them, or he was purposefully not answering to their calls.

“Dammit!” she said before shouting out, “Luciel! Where are you!?” She sighed when there was no response.

"Seven!" With both Minji and Yoosung shouting, there was still a missing answer. Minji groaned, turning to her partner. Zen had been quiet since they set foot in Vale.

“Zen,” she whined. “You're not helping!” Zen kept his arms firmly over his chest.

“You know who would be able to help?” said Zen. Minji could hear the irritability in his voice. “The police.” Minji groaned. “It’s an idea.”

“Yeah, a bad one.” Minji walked forward of her partner, looking around for that black hoodie and red hair.

“Zen, I really think we should hear Seven’s side of the story before we decide anything,” said Yoosung. Well, at least one person was on her side.

“There’s a huge possibility that when we hear it, it won’t be what you want to hear.”

“And I think Zen’s hair looks great today!” The three members of team MRCY came to a halt at the fourth voice. They all whipped around. Standing behind them was Eri, looking as if she had said something wrong.

“Eri!” said Minji. It was it in disappointment, a bit of relief. Well, it wasn’t a total stranger. “Where… did you come from?”

“Hey guys,” said Eri, avoiding Minji’s question entirely. “What are you up to?

“Uhh…” Minji looked to her teammates for help.

“We’re looking for our friend, Seven,” explained Yoosung with a sigh. Eri blinked.

“Oh!” she exclaimed after a moment. “You mean the Faunus boy." Zen, Minji and Yoosung exchanged looks with each other before staring at Eri.

“How did you know that?” Minji asked.

“The cat ears?” Eri pointed to the empty space above her head.

“What cat ears?” said Yoosung with a small laugh. “He always wears a… hood…” His face went slack at the realization. Well… that explained why he was so adamant about wearing that hoodie all the time.

“So…” Eri stood up on the tips of her toes, trying to get a look behind the three. “Where is he?”

“We don’t know," Minji sighed. “He’s been missing since Friday.” She sent a look at Zen, which was easily unnoticed.

“That’s terrible.” Eri approached Minji. She was already uncomfortable with the encounter, and grew more uncomfortable at the close contact. “Well… don't worry, my friends. I won’t rest until we find your teammate!” Wait, what now?

“Uh… that’s really nice of you, Eri but… uh…” Minji forced a smile to mask her unease. “We’re okay! Really! Right g—” Minji turned to get confirmation and help from her teammates. Unfortunately, after glancing behind her, Minji found that Yoosung and Zen were nowhere to be found. She frowned.

Minji sighed.

“Okay… Come on, Eri.” Minji walked forward Eri walking beside her. She would have to make the best out of this situation. Maybe she could make another female friend if things went right. Minji told herself to just think positive. Right now, she couldn’t focus on her own discomfort. She had to find her friend.

* * *

 

Seven walked side-by-side with Ha-Yun down the street. She had taken his sto surprisingly well after the little pup had calmed down. After paying for their food, once again Seven didn’t want to know where Ha-Yun got the money, they had taken a stroll through the streets.

“So…” said Ha-Yun after a minute or two of her being quiet. “What’s the plan now?” Seven had to think about that. After telling his story, he and Ha-Yun got into a rather… in-depth discussion over the White Fang, including talking about those thefts that had been occuring around Vale recently.

“About the robberies…” Seven mused, sliding his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I don’t think that the White Fang are behind them. I can’t remember when they’ve needed this much Dust before.”

“But what if they did?” Seven gave Ha-Yun a side glance. He was honestly curious about where she was going with this. “The only way to prove that they didn’t do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it and not find them there! Right?” It took Seven a minute to process what had just come out of her mouth.

“The only problem with that is, neither of us have any idea where that would be.”

“Well… remember how I was on that ship?” Seven slowly nodded. “I heard some guys talking about unloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.”

“How huge are we talking?” Seven asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Huge,” Ha-Yun replied, stretching out her arms. “Gigantic C&R freighter.”

“And you’re sure about this?” She nodded.

“One hundred percent positive!” Seven felt a smirk crawl upon his face. This was actually going to happen. Well… maybe talking with his team could wait for another day or two.

* * *

 

Zen leaned up against the window. He didn't want to go into the shop he was currently resting on. No, that had been Yoosung who went in. Zen opted to stay outside while Yoosung asked the shop owner about Seven.

He still couldn't believe it. Seven was a Faunus. Not only that, but by his words yesterday, Seven was probably a member of the White Fang. No wonder he wore that hood. It was probably because he was an undercover spy.

But then… Seven really didn't act like a spy. He took nothing seriously (aside from actual combat). This was the person who hacked into Beacon's system, changed the security password, changed the wifi password and played nothing but pop music over the speakers all day. When they traced that back to team MRCY, the whole of them had been blamed. It was Seven was stood up and took the responsibility. He placed the guilty verdict on himself to keep his team from getting punished for his action.

Zen sighed. No. That was the Seven he knew… or at least he thought he knew. The question that remained in his head was whether or not that the person he knew—the entire world knew—was the real Luciel Choi.

He pulled out his Scroll from the confines of his jacket. Zen stared at it. Maybe he should call Seven. It would be easier to locate where he was. Zen could even apologize. That whole effort would be in vain. Minji and Yoosung had tried several times to get in touch with Zen since he went missing. All of the calls went to voicemail; all of the texts were unread. Zen groaned.

He shouldn't have yelled. He shouldn't have said any of what he did.

“Alright, thanks anyway!” Zen hurriedly put his Scroll back into his pocket as Yoosung came walking out of the shop. The dejected look on his face wasn't a good sign.

“Anything?” Zen asked. He and Yoosung began walking down the street. There had to be somewhere they could check. Yoosung shook his head.

“No,” he replied before sighing heavily. “This is hopeless…” Zen stared at the ground. Guilt grew in his stomach, weighing him down like a heavy stone. He did his best to hide his internal emotions. “Do you really care if we even find him?”

Zen looked to Yoosung. Did he really just say that? … Zen was a better actor than he thought. The silver-haired boy sighed.

“Don't be ridiculous; of course I do. It's just…” He groaned. He still couldn't figure out which person was the real one. “I'm just afraid of what he's going to say when we find him. You heard what he said. If I'm right, Seven is a member of the White Fang.”

“Zen… it's not like that. At least…” Yoosung shook his head. “No. Seven is definitely  _ not _ a member of the White Fang.”

"Then why did he run?" Yoosung opened his mouth to reply, only to quickly close it once again. He was just as clueless as Zen was. And to be honest, that was the one question Zen wanted an answer for.

* * *

 

Minji’s shoes hit the pavement in their rhythmic pattern. The sound was only doubled by Eri’s footsteps as she walked beside Minji. The team leader swore that she was going to give an earful to both Yoosung and Zen when they met back up. Eri hadn't stopped asking questions. Minji didn't blame her, but she was more focused on finding Seven than answering Eri’s personal questionnaire.

“So… this Seven fellow…” said Eri as she walked beside Minji, “He is your friend, right?”

“Yes, Eri,” said Minji with a sigh.

“But you're mad at him.”

“Yes.” Wait, no. That wasn't right. “No. I mean… Zen is. I'm not.”

“But aren't Zen and Seven friends?”

“Well, that's kind of up in the air right now.” She wasn't positive that after Friday night, Zen and Seven weren't even friends anymore. That was a thought Minji didn't want to think about right now.

“I don't get it,” Eri continued. “Why aren't they friends?”

“Well… uh…” Minji sighed again. “Seven isn't exactly… he might not be who we thought he was.” Minji sighed a third time. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. It was only a few short steps before Eri stopped herself. “I don't know. Seven didn't talk to us about much of anything before he decided to run off… especially not himself.” Minji didn't know much about Seven now that she thought about it. All the facts were basic things: his name, his favorite color, the name of his weapon. It was all trivial.

Yoosung and Zen had poured their hearts out to them. Minji wasn't afraid of talking about much of anything. It was only Seven who kept himself a tightly sealed vault.

Eri put a hand on Minji’s shoulder, successfully breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Well… I don't have a lot of friends,” said Eri, “but if I did, I would want them to talk to me.” Minji and Eri started walking again.

“... Me too…” That was all she wanted.

* * *

 

Hours had passed since Seven and Ha-Yun snuck into the docks. The sun had gone down at some point, Seven didn't remember when. He lost track of time, and his Scroll was dead. 

He busied himself by watching people unload the cargo of Dust from a safe distance away.

“What did I miss?” Seven glanced over. Ha-Yun had disappeared a few minutes ago, and now Seven could tell why. She was carrying a few apples in her arms.

“Nothing really,” Seven told her as the girl dropped down next to him. “All they've done is offload the crates. Now, like us, they're just sitting there.” 

“Cool.” Ha-Yun glanced at the apples she had. She took one and held it out to Seven. He didn't hesitate in taking it.

“Hey… um… Ha-Yun?” he asked, taking a bite. “Where'd you get this anyway?”

“Oh. I stole it.” Seven froze mid-bite. “Yeah, there's a whole crate back there. I just helped myself.” He eased down on the rest of the bite, chewing and swallowing before turning to Ha-Yun.

“Do you always break the law without a second thought?”

“Hey, I'm not the one who was in a cult.” Seven narrowed his eyes. The subject, even after three years, was a sore one for him. Ha-Yun leaned away. “Okay. Okay. Too soon!”

Suddenly, the wind picked up around them. Luckily, Seven’s glasses blocked the wind from getting into his eyes so he could see. A ship landed in the middle of the docks. The door to the cargo bay opened, extending out a ramp. He felt his breath hitch when a person wearing a white, fanged mask stepped out of the ship. The emblem of a bloody wolf stood out against their clothing.

“Is that them?” Ha-Yun asked. She placed down her apples beside her. A single hand was hovering over the back of her jacket. Seven nodded.

“Yeah,” Seven replied. “That would be them.” More members of the White Fang exited the craft. Seven reached for Bizarre Shroud.

“Hey! What’s the holdup?!” Seven froze. That voice. It couldn’t have been… could it? Seven’s eyes widened when the speaker stepped out of the ship. Even with his hair covered, Seven could tell. That voice couldn’t have belonged to anyone else.

“We’re not exactly the most inconspicuous people at the moment.” The unknown leader put his hand on the sword hanging at his side, drawing it a little. “Why don’t you pick up the pace?”

“No…” Seven whispered as soon as he found his voice. “It can’t be… It just can’t…” He stood up, grabbing Bizarre Shroud from off his back. He walked to the edge of their hiding place.

“Hey, what are you—?” Ha-Yun said in a a harsh whisper. She was cut off by Seven stepping from the roof they were perched on. He landed silently on the ground, rushing and ducking behind crates. He peered out from them. It had to be him. It couldn’t have been anyone else.

He stepped out from his position, slowly unsheathing Bizarre Shourd from its other half. The man before him went stiff. He glanced behind him. He pulled down the black mask that was covering the lower half of his face. Seven felt nothing but unease at the devilish grin on his face. Every little feature was nearly unrecognizable. The hair, his eyes… they weren’t what Seven remember them to be. But his face. He could never forget that face.

“No…” was the only word that escaped his lips.

“Hello, brother dearest,” said the unknown person. That confirmed it. This person standing before Seven was none other than Saeran.

“You… how are you…” He was dead. That’s what he had been told. Saeran was dead.

“Are you confused? Is that why you’re so stiff?” Saeran took a few steps closer. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t know it was me, did you S…” He caught his tongue, shaking his head. “No. That’s not your name anymore is it? … Luciel.”

“What the hell is going on?! Why are you doing this?!” Saeran dismissed his questions. 

“Luciel… even with those glasses, you are blind.” Seven shook his head. There had to be a logical answer behind this. There was always a logical answer.

“Who made you…?! What happened?! Who did… this?” He was growing steadily frustrated. He couldn't think of a plausible explanation. 

“Luciel. I almost feel sorry for you,” said Saeran. He slowly strode over to his brother. “Forgetting that I even existed… You were bred as such as good fighter, but all I hear you say are cowardly words.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! Wake up, dammit! This isn't…” Seven had to think. He had to calm down and think. There had to been something that happened after they were separated. But even the White Fang wasn't this demented. Something had to have happened. This wasn't Saeran.

“Are you panicking?” Saeran unhooked his blade and it's explosive scabbard from his belt. The weapon was held out, with the end lifting up Seven’s chin. He had no choice but to look at his brother. He knew full well what Saeran could do with that. “There's something I've always wanted to know. How could you leave me without a single word? Leave me behind to be tortured? Yes… there was a time when I was as innocent as you… really…” Saeran chuckled, sending a chill up Seven’s spine. “So many things happened after you left.” Seven stared at him, wide-eyed.

“What?” was the only word he could manage.

“Don't be so cruel. You know what I'm talking about. You abandoned me.” Was that what he thought had happened?

“I did not abandon you,” Seven said in his did firmest tone possible.

“Okay, I'm going to say this loud and clear.” The hilt of Saeran’s blade dug into Seven’s chin. “You abandoned me. So ruthlessly did you abandon me, without a single word.” Seven slowly shook his head.

“No.”

“You abandoned me. You so cruelly left me behind!”

“That’s not true!”

“You abandoned me, your name, your relationship. Everything!” Seven couldn't deny the truths in that statement. He had changed his name, and he had tried to forget about Saeran. Of course, that was when he thought his brother was dead.

“No…” Seven breathed out.

“You crumpled up and shredded out memories as if they were nothing but mere pieces of paper!” Saeran snapped, pushing Errors hilt deeper into his brother’s flesh. 

“No, no!” Seven grabbed a hold of the sword’s hilt.

“You remember? You said it to me in such a kind way.” Saeran put his hand on his brother’s cheek. A single memory faded into Seven’s mind’s eye. He was doing the same thing as Seven had done when he made his promise. “Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here after this mission. Don’t cry. You have to be strong. Tomorrow will be a better day. Let’s live happily where they can’t find us. Let’s just be happy.” The impression was uncanny. Saeran’s chilling laughter ran on the night. The hand came back. Saeran struck his brother. The stinging on Seven’s cheek couldn’t hurt any worse than his erracidtedly beating heart.

“Stop it,” said Seven. he as trying not to keep his voice from cracking. “It’s not true. I didn’t abandon you!”

“You are a coward!” Saeran drew back his weapon to his side. Seven couldn’t look at him. “You disappeared without a trace! Without a way for me to even reach you! Look at me.” Error forced Seven to look at his brother. “Your eyes… you must be in such pain…”

“Why…” It was the only thing Seven wanted to know. “Why are you helping this… this… this trash?!” Saeran backed off for a second. Only a second. “This is what we meant to get away from!”

“Well, this  _ trash _ —” Saeran gestured around him at the men “—is under my command.” Seven’s heart stopped.

“What?” Saeran slowly removed the hat he wore. A pair of white cat ears twitched once they were freed from their prison.

“What, he says,” said Saeran in a mocking tone. He laughed. “Oh, Luciel. Didn’t you get the memo?”

“What are you talking about?” Seven slowly reached for Bizarre Shroud.

“The White Fang and I are in on a small business venture together,” said Saeran with the faintest bit of dangerous laughter. “We have been ever since… well…” He snickered again. “Ever since I was given leadership.” Seven froze. What did he just say? Saeran was… that couldn’t have been right.

Seven was only broken from his trance by the rush of air around him. A simple glance up revealed another ship ready to transport more Dust. Seven was still stuck trying to process all of the information. Saeran was the leader of the White Fang in Vale. That was impossible. It was what they wanted to get away from. How the hell could this have happened?

Seven didn’t notice his brother drawing Error from its seathe. He also didn’t notice Saeran taking said scabbard-gun, Reset, and firing the weapon at his feet until it was too late. The resulting explosion blew Seven backwards, slamming him up against a shipping canister.

The faunus boy shakily got back to his feet, finally drawing Bizarre Shroud. Saeran continued to fire at him. Seven didn’t want to attack his brother. However, the feeling was not a mutual one. Seven dashed out of the way of each of the blasts. The blasts only came to a halt when an apple struck Saeran dead in the face.

“Leave him alone, asshat!” That was Ha-Yun’s shout. The faunus girl jumped off of one of the shipping containers. Her boots made direct contact with Saeran’s face. Seven winced as Ha-Yun pushed off of Saeran, landing right next to Seven. The White fan began to crowd around their commander.

“You’re not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you, little pup?” hissed Saeran, his hands gripping his weapons tighter than before. Ha-Yun drew something out from under her jacket. With a simple flick of her wrist, the mass folded out into a staff. Now the fight was ready to begin.

The White Fang charged at the two faunus. Ha-Yun flipped out of the way of their attacks, countering with kicks and blows from her staff. A richet of gunshots fired off from the ends, pushing back each White Fang member that dared to mess with her.

Seven separated Bizarre Shroud into two. His eyes were focused on Saeran. he as aiming Reset again. This time, it wasn’t at his brother. Instead, it was aimed at Ha-Yun.

“No!” there was the blast. It struck the blade of Bizarre Shroud. Seven’s shoes skidded against the pavement. Saeran glared daggers at him. “I don’t want to fight.”

“You should have thought about that a long time ago!” Saeran leapt into the fray. He viciously slashed at Seven with Error. The blades of Bizarre Shroud and Error clashed in a flurries of sparks. Seven had no other choice. He swung in his brother’s direction. Saeran moved back away from the katana. The two were like poetry in motion. They knew where to block an where to strike at each other. And each strike that landed stabbed at Seven’s heart.

Saeran’s attacks became more and more sporadic and uncoordinated at the fight went on. It was like he wasn’t trying to just defeat Seven. Saeran was trying to slaughter him any way that he could. His erratic movements were something that Seven could not counter. Saeran landed several harsh blows to his brother before knocking him away. Seven rolled across the pavement, keeping a tight hold on Bizarre Shroud.

Ha-Yun kicked down another goon before jumping into Seven’s defense. She disconnected her staff into two halves. As Seven regained his sense of balance, he saw the other design factor in Ha-Yun Lee’s weapon — she had combined a pair of nunchucks with shotguns. The staff’s separation had activated this feature. She spun her weapon, firing off shot after shot after shot until her nunchucks were nothing but flaming circles. She swung each gun at Saeran as she fired. Saeran attacked with near equal speed, blocking the bullets with both sword and scabbard. 

Seven got back up on his feet. Ha-Yun didn’t know how to fight against Saeran. Yes, she was quick, but not as quick as either Choi brother. Seven picked up his weapon and dashed back into the fight. Ha-Yun must have seen him coming. She jumped back, allowing Seven to knock his brother on to his back. 

Saeran, like his faunus namesake, was able to get back on his feet with an extreme amount of grace. he looked up. Seven didn’t like he smirk on his brother’s face. he raised Error and fired. His shot hit the supports holding up a container… that was hanging right about Ha-Yun and Seven. Sveen jumped behind it, while Ha-Yun took the opposite route and leapt forward. The container came crashing down where they once stood. She was right in front of Saeran. He pressed Error barrel against the back of her head. Someone else leapt into action before Seven could.

“Hey!” Seven knew that voice. Standing on top of the dock’s warehouse, was a young girl in a fluttering white cloak. She was carrying a scythe. Seven was never more glad to see Minji in his life. Saeran, on the other hand, wasn’t. His full attention was on Minji no. It gave Ha-Yun the opportunity to escape the shotgun’s line of fire and race back to Seven’s side.

Saeran laughed darkly. Seven didn’t like the sound of it. His full attention fell on Minji. That only made Seven’s feeling worse.

“Hello, princess!” said Saeran towards his brother’s team leader. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Stepping up beside Minji was the girl that team MRCY had run into yesterday. Her name was Eri, right? It had to be. Minji turned to her. It gave Saeran an opening. Seven felt his blood run cold as his brother took aim.

“LOOK OUT!” Seven shouted it was too late. Saeran had already fired. The shot collided with the ground below Minji’s feet. She was blown back onto the rooftop. Saeran’s laughter ran through the night. Seven’s hands gripped his blades.

The only one that had avoided the shotgun fire was Eri. She stared down at Saeran with narrowed eyes. Neither Saeran, Seven or Ha-Yun were prepared for what was about to happen next. Eri’s backpack opened. The girl jumped off of the building as multiple swords came out of it’s depths, extending and hovering around Eri. The girl gracefully landed on the pavement. White Fang soldiers surrounded the girl. Eri smirked.

She swiped at the air. The swords around her followed with her movement. They knocked the White Fang soldiers off of their feet like they were bowling pins. She jumped over the goons, swiping at them with the swords once again. It was a marvel to behold.

“Holy shit…” Ha-Yun muttered from beside Seven. If he could speak, Seven would agree. Eri’ swords were a technological amazement.

Three ships descended from the skies. They were ready to open fire upon the sword-wielder. Eri got down on her knees, allowing her swords to circle around her and form a shield. The points of the blades opened up. Bright violet energy built up around their tips. Eri pulled back at the energy built up. She punched at the air. Her blades followed her movement again, firing off the laser. The bright beam cut through the iron of the ships. they crashed on either side of Eri as she stood. Her swords circled around her. She had only gotten two of the ships.

Eri spun her swords around her. Golden, hawk-like eyes were focused intently on the ships. She launched her swords forward. They buried their blades deep into the hulls. Eri pulled back. Her swords pulled back with her. She whipped the ships around. They crashed into the shipping crates.

Seven snapped out of the trance Eri had put him in. He only now saw that Saeran had disappeared from view. He looked around in a haste. But it was too late. His brother was safe inside of one of the jets Eri didn’t destroy. Saeran glared at Luciel. There was a moment of tension between the two before Saeran slammed the door shut. The jet flew off. Seven watched it disappear from sight.

He sheathed Bizarre Shroud, clipping it to his back once more. Well, there was one good thing that came out of this confrontation. Saeran was alive. He was still in the White Fang — in deeper now more than ever — but he was alive.

“Seven!” Seven blinked. Running towards him was his team leader, folding up her scythe and clipping it back to her belt. Oh, right. There was that other thing about him running away from his team. He wasn’t prepared for this. Oh well. The present was a better time to do anything.

“M-Minji… I can explain!” Before Seven could even think about how to answer any question she was going to spit out at him, his team leader nearly knocked him over. Minji wrapped her arms tightly around the Faunus boy with a grip that could rival a boa constrictor. She buried her face into his shirt.

“You stupid…” She tightened her grip around Seven. If it wasn’t for the little bit of Aura he had left from the fight, Seven’s ribs would have broken. He carefully put a arm around her as well.

“Hey…” She didn’t sound mad. On the contrary, she sounded like she was happy.

“You’re okay…” Seven could hear sirens approaching.

* * *

 

Police surrounded the docks. They arrested any remaining White Fang members and tok statements from the witnesses — the huntsman and huntresses-in-training. Afterwards, it was time for Seven to tell his own story. He ,Minji, Eri and Ha-Yeon separated when the police wouldn’t be listening. The group was quiet as Seven told them everything, with the occasional interjection from Ha-Yun. he even showed them his ears upon Minji’s request. To his surprise, Minji took the whole story surprisingly well.

Silence soon fell when Seven finished. That silence was brutally broken when Sven heard a familiar voice calling out his name. Sveen get something tighten around his throat. The remainder of team MRCY had finally arrived on the scene. Well, if he could face Minji… then he could face Zen.

“Wait, Zen, it’s not what you think!” said Minji, trying to keep Zen from reaching Seven. “He explained the whole thing! See, he has these kitty ears and they’re actually kind of cute…” The Mistralian ignored his partner. He stood in front of Seven. The tension could be cut with a knife.

“Zen…” said Seven, taking in a deep breath. They were a team. And a team kept no secrets from each other. That would cause them to fall apart. He had to come clean. “I want you to know that I’m not associated with the White Fang anymore. Back when I was with the—”

“Stop!” Zen said, holding up a hand to cut off Luciel. He stopped as told. What was he doing? “Do you have any idea how long we’ve been looking for you?” Seven shrugged. He hadn’t been told anything about a search for him besides that there was one. “Thirty-six hours. That means I’ve been thinking about this for thirty-six hours. And in those thirty-six hours I’ve decided…” The group stared at Zen. The huntsman shrugged. “I don’t care.” Seven blinked.

“You… You don’t care?” That was not the reunion he was expecting. He was expecting to be yelled at, or threatened to be arrested or even kicked out of Beacon.

“You said that you’re not one of them anymore, right?” Seven nodded.

“Yeah, I haven't been with them for years now—” Zen held up his hand again to silence Seven.

“I don't want to hear it,” he said. “All I want to know is that the next time something like this happens… you’ll come to your teammates. Not…” Zen cast a look at Ha-Yun. “Not someone else.”

Seven looked at the three in front of him. Hyun Ryu, Yoosung Kim and Minji Chung. They were all staring at him with relieved looks on their faces. They were surrounded by a gentle, warm aura. After long last, Seven grinned.

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “Yeah. You guys… you’re like a family to me.” Zen returned his smile.

“Same here.”

“Aw, group hug!” exclaimed Minji. She pulled the two boys into a tight embrace. “Yoosung, get over here!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Seven felt Yoosung barrel into his side. This… this really was home, wasn’t it? Seven didn’t want to lose this. The tender moment was broken when they separated. it turned less serious when Minji shouted.

“Aw, yeah!” cried out the team leader. “Team MRCY is back together!” She received high-fives from Yoosung and Ha-Yun. Zen looked at the dog faunus.

“Not really sure how I feel about you,” he said to the girl as she joined the group. To be far, she still had stowed away on a ship. Ha-Yun laughed nervously. Minji looked around. Seven did a headcount. There was someone missing, wasn’t there?

“Hey, you guys… where’s Eri?”

* * *

 

Back at Beacon Academy, the school’s headmaster was sitting alone in the dark. The only light came from the Scroll he had in front of him. He could see his students from the Vale’s docks. He had seen the whole thing.  He sighed, closing the video feed.

Wizard opened up another communication line. This agent one was one of his finest and never failed. He always brought back good news. However, this time the message that was displayed before him left an unsettling feeling in Wizard’s stomach. 

THE QUEEN HAS PAWNS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... after some thought... I've decided....  
> ....  
> .......  
> .........  
> I'm going to be continuing on with volume 2.
> 
> I have so many plans further down the road for this AU, and I really want to continue on with it. There's going to be more characters coming into play, some plot twists that no one will see coming and me giggling like a madman in the background while everyone reacts to it.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to get started writing that out as soon as I can.
> 
> I'm aiming for some time in September. Maybe October, posting alongside volume 6 as it's released.
> 
> Anyway. I want to thank everyone who followed through with me on this. Thanks for your comments, kudos and bookmarks! It's nice to know that there are people out there who enjoy my writing. So.... thank you! For everything.
> 
> I'll see you all when I start Volume 2!


End file.
